Echo's of the Past: Moulin Rouge
by BratPrincess-187
Summary: Draco is having dreams about Harry but are they really dreams or something more? Harry knows more then he's letting on and Voldemort plays a part in all of these.
1. Dreams, Songs and Whores

**Warning-**Harry and Draco slash! It means that Harry and Draco have a sexual relationship if you don't like boy on boy action then what the hell are you doing here?! Author's note at the end.

Cast:

Playing**Harry **in the past life will be**Jade**!

**Draco **is**Draconian**!

**Voldemort **is**Duke Valmont**

Additional Cast:

**Harold**: Jade's boss: Owner of the Moulin Rogue.

**Toulosue**_: _Draconian's friend.

**Unconscious Argentinean**: Another friend of Draconian. Acts in the_Spectacular, Spectacular_as the poor sitar player.

**Let the show begin!**

**E**cho's of the**P**ast**L**ives:**M**oulin**R**ouge

_**D**_reams**, **_**S**_ongs** and **_**W**_hores...

Draco ran down the hall quickly, hoping that he had everything for Transfiguration. Those damn dreams had returned again and like any of the Slytherins would dare to wake him when he was asleep so he ended up sleeping through of all breakfast and now was running late. As the blonde turned the corner he ran into someone. They collided and their things fell to the floor.

"Damn!" Draco swore as he dropped his books on the ground. "Watch where you're going moron!" He bent down to pick his fallen book up and looked up to see whom he was cursing at.

Harry Potter's stunning emerald eyes stared back at him. That gave Draco a pause... Since when were Potter's eyes stunning? Yes he had been dreaming about the boy for three weeks straight but they were just dreams.

Harry was giving him a weird look and the slytherin realized that he had been staring at Harry for awhile without saying anything. Before he could say anything Harry sidestep him and kept on walking to his own class. Draco shook his head and picked up his books. Draco made it to Transfiguration just in time but with Harry still on his mind.

The blonde sat the in back and paid attention for five minutes before slipping into a daydream. The dreams he had been having of late were weird to say in the least. It was bizarre because they felt normal like he had actually been living in those times. But it couldn't be, when the hell was he a penniless writer and Harry a whore for a nightclub named Moulin Rouge? And the fact that they were in love made it _even _more far-fetched. But Draco couldn't shake off the feeling that the dreams were real.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Draco was taken out of his daydreaming by Prof. McGonagall.

"Yes?" Hoping that he wouldn't have to answer a question because he had no idea what they were even learning.

"If you had been paying attention you would have noticed that I asked the class to get into partners and practice the spell on the board." She snapped at him before turning to a group of Hufflepuff's that were having trouble. Draco rolled his eyes and partnered with Blaise who smirked at him.

"So who were you thinking about?"

"Shut-up." The slytherin snapped at him pulling out his wand.

Draco skipped dinner and instead headed for the library. He figured it couldn't hurt to do some research and if he couldn't find anything then it would prove that he was just having crazy dreams. Maybe he was eating something funny and they were giving him dreams of Harry... unlikely, maybe but it was more believable then him being in love with Harry.

Draco walked up to the librarian. "Do you have any 1889 Newspapers from Paris, France?"

Madam Prince looked up at Draco from her place sitting in her chair and pushed her glasses up her nose. "All Paris newspapers are alphabetized in the 'P' section for The Paris Weekly."

Draco thought for a moment. "Muggle or wizard newspaper?" He asked.

The librarian rolled her eyes. "We have both Mr. Malfoy, these is a library after all."

Draco blushed, the tips of his ears going pink from embarrassment, at the rude tone emitting from the vulture librarian. "Sorry." He muttered sarcastically, walking nonchalantly over to the newspaper file side of the huge library.

"D...E...H...I... P!" He pulled out the 'P' drawer. He fingered through the files, and finally found the Paris file.

He took out the section that was the whole year of 1889. He found a table near the back and sat down putting the heavy load of newspapers down in front of him. Draco leafed through the first paper; and was disappointed when he didn't find anything. He was on the third newspaper when he got some unwanted guest.

"Well look here Hermione. Looks like Malfoy's actually doing some kind of research instead of having his precious daddy pay off the school board for some good grades." Ron smirked.

Draco sighed irritably. "Sod off Weasley. I'm busy." Folding the page to read the next article.

"Ron come on he didn't start with us." Hermione said trying to keep the peace.

Ron smiled maliciously ignoring her completely. Then without any warning he pushed over Draco's stack of newspapers so that they fell on to the floor in a mess. Draco stood up ready to pound the smirk off Weasley's face. But a hand grabbed his arm before he could swing it around.

He looked angrily behind him, ready to hex the person. But when he saw Harry standing there looking at him with his expressive green eyes, he just locked up.

"Please don't hit Ron, Malfoy. He's going to be in trouble anyways. The librarian saw him knock over the stack."

Ron gaped at his best friend. "Why the hell are you helping Malfoy for crying out loud?"

"Because-" Snarled Harry. "he was doing nothing and you had to come over here and pick on him. You're almost acting worse than Malfoy."

Ron's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. He stalked away pulling Hermione by the hand behind him who threw an apologetic look to Harry before they left the library. Harry sighed and shook his head, he knew Ron would get a long lecture from Hermione once they were alone. Draco stared at Harry, bewildered, and a little angered at the 'You're almost acting as bad as Malfoy' bit.

"Why help me Potter?" Harry just looked at him sadly before walking away, leaving Draco trembling from where Harry had touched him on his arm. The slytherin crouched down to pick up the fallen newspapers and gasped softly at the article on top.

Quickly he picked the newspaper up and muttered a spell so that the rest stacked up neatly on the desk. Draco's eyes were glued to the picture before him. It was in a muggle newspaper, brown at the edges from old age.

Harry's face stared back at him, smiling and blowing a kiss into the camera, his hair was much longer caressing his face as an unseen wind whipped it gently around him, giving Harry's sparkling emerald eyes a wide eyed innocent look, and Harry's lush lips pouting so prettily...

Draco looked at the title of the article. **"Moulin Rouge's new Sensational Musical production "Spectacular, Spectacular, A Bohemian Rhapsody**.**"** By: Guy Acev. Draco moved on to read the article.

_'This coming Saturday night will be the grand opening night for the new sensational play _'Spectacular Spectacular'_. The musical will start at 8:00 pm at the ever-famous _Moulin Rouge_.__You can by the tickets at the door, prices are in this order: $20.00 for the first 5 rows, $15.00 for the next five, and $10.00 for the rest. Balcony seats are $50.00. The lead role will be played by none other than the Moulin Rouge's sparkling jewel, Jade.__The author of this thrilling romance is Draconian Mallory, a well-known English Author. Mr. Mallory is very happy with the play, and says that the actors and actresses make it feel magical. I've seen a preview folks, and if you want some romance, intrigue, and angst, come see _'Spectacular Spectacular' _this Saturday night.'_

Draco felt faint, feeling a rush of Deja Vu. The slytherin was stunned beyond belief everything seemed imaginary, how could it be? Draco was really a writer in 1889 and Harry a whore? He stared once more at Harry's delicate, feminine face that was looking back at him with the seductive smile and innocent eyes.

Draco quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking and slipped the paper into his robes. He put the rest of the newspapers back into the filing cabinet and left the library, making his way to the slytherin common room. He spent the rest of the night doing homework but the newspaper was always in front of him, Harry's face staring right back at him.

_Draconian Mallory stared out the window of his new flat. The scene before him was beautiful, people singing in the streets or reciting poetry. Very different from the upbringing he had all his life. But he was sick of his life in England he wanted to see the world and right now Bohemianism was the world. So Draconian left only taking his typewriter and what his father called 'a ridiculous obsession with love'._

_He was going to be a writer and believe in truth, beauty, freedom and love. There was only one problem. Draconian wasn't sure he really believed in love, Mallory Sr. had always taught his son that love wasn't necessary and not worth the trouble. But Draconian came out here to find love and he would, right after he found a job._

_Draconian had just sat down at this typewriter when a body came crashing through his ceiling a rope attached to the unconscious man's leg making him stop with a great jerk. The blonde jumped up and stared at the man in shock._

_"Oh dear I'm so sorry about this!" A short man came through his front door and Draconian turned to him._

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"Sorry about that. He has a problem. Sometimes he just goes unconscious like that." The short man said with a smile. He was wearing an appalling nun's costume Draconian noticed._

_"Sorry I haven't introduced myself. Thenardier Toulosue! How do you do?"_

_Before Draconian could respond to the short strange man a voice got both their attention._

_"Toulosue who are we going to get to play the unconscious Argentinean!?" A man with a large fuzzy graybeard asked glasses almost falling off his nose._

_Toulosue thought for a moment before turning to Draconian with a smirk_.

Draco woke shuddering. He untangled himself from his covers. "Damn!" He cursed when he fell to the floor with an inelegant thud.

He got untangled his body from the sheets and padded over to the bathroom. He took a long shower and came out almost thirty minutes later, drying and getting ready for the day. He smiled winningly into the mirror and frowned when he saw that he hadn't gelled his hair back. He looked at the clock that said "breakfast time". Draco shrugged and rushed down to the great hall, his soft silvery blonde hair caressing his shapely face.

Harry looked up as Draco came rushing into the Great Hall. His breath caught in his throat as the slytherin across him sat down. Draco looked absolutely gorgeous. The familiar ache reached his groin and Harry suppressed a moan. He had liked the slytherin for what seemed ages. Right now was one of those times where he could swear Draco was an angel. Harry knew that the rest of the day wasn't going to be easy as today they had Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with slytherins.

Harry paced the common room ignoring the looks he was getting from his fellow Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione were doing their homework, but casting him concerned looks every five minutes.

'Draco is still so beautiful. It is getting harder and harder to be so cold to him.' He thought running his hand through his hair which was due for a haircut.

The gryffindor headed up to his bedroom and looked through his trunk for a book that he had found the year earlier. After finding it he sat on his bed, exhausted, Harry laid his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling his thoughts revolving around the time when he had first remembered his past life. He had been ten at the time, and had been locked into his cupboard for talking back, and had been beaten and raped by his uncle.

He had dreams all week long, and had finally deducted that he had been a whore in his past life, and was still no better in his new life. Harry's body had shook with sobs, feeling immensely dirty. Harry had been grateful that he hadn't met his past lover Draconian in this life.

But when he had went to Diagon Alley the next year for the first time, he had seen a blonde boy walk into the robe shop, while he was buying his robes. Harry had hid as fast as he could with his package pressed to his chest, his heart beating violently against his torso. He hid from _'Draconian' _hoping to never see the beautiful boy again, mortified of what he had been, but more ashamed of what he had become again, but this time even worse, a incestuous whore.

When the raven haired boy had been waiting to get into the great hall, anxiously awaiting the sorting when his past lover had came up to him, Harry panicked, and rejected his past lover's proposal to be friends, feeling too dirty to be in 'Draco Malfoy's' presence.

As time went on, Harry distanced himself more from Draco and time went on not for the better. In the summer he was still an unwilling whore for his uncle and the house slave for his aunt and the punching bag for his cousin Dudley. The days were just getting darker for him and he prayed that soon it would end and that he could finally rest and be free. Harry just wished that the dark lord would actually kill him soon, before he committed suicide himself and with every passing day it seemed that suicide would be much sweeter then this hell of a life. Harry hated himself so much and just ached to end his miserable pathetic excuse of existence.

Harry placed the untouched book on his bedside table and walked back down to the common room, and out of the Gryffindor common room. Making his way quietly to the astrology tower he went over to the ledge and stared at the stars and forbidden forest before sitting down his back against the cold, hard stone.

Harry shut his eyes, and took out the rubber band that bound his hair, his long ebony hair pooling around his face (A/n- **I know some reviewer's don't like the long hair but it's not that long just shoulder length.). **He sang part of a song he had memorized from his dreams.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" Harry jumped when he heard a voice speak to him from the shadows.

"What, you want me to sleep with you tonight? How absolutely charming." Draco melted out from the shadows smirking down at the gryffindor.

Harry pressed himself up against the wall, fear shining in his exotic green eyes. "No!" He gasped. "Its just a... muggle song." He came up with. Draco frowned when he saw Harry repressing a panic attack.

"I'm not going to hurt you Potter." Draco reached out and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to comfort the fey creature.

Harry shrugged the hand off. "Don't touch me." He hissed at Draco before getting up swiftly and leaving the tower.

Draco had come up here a few minutes before Harry to think when he heard footsteps coming his way, out of instinct he had hid in the shadows to see who it was and was pleased to see it was Harry. But now the slytherin wondered what was wrong with Harry. Draco stayed there out there a little longer before making his way back to his own room not being stopped because he was a Prefect. Again he dreamed that night and right where the last one had ended.

_Draconian had been in the room for about ten minutes and already saw that no one liked Audrey's version of the play they were trying to compose and he had to agree it was just terrible, he could write something ten times better! The blonde made a suggestion and they all immediately loved it._

_"Why don't do you two write the play together?" Toulosue told Audrey._

_"What?! Never I quit!" He stalked to the door and slammed it shut behind him. They all stare at the door for a moment longer before shrugging._

_Toulosue turned to Draconian. "Have you ever written anything before?"_

_"Yes." He lied easily something he learned how to do very well in England._

_"Wonderful! We'll get Jade to help us sell the story to Harold." The short man turned to the others who nodded in agreement with him. The Argentinean brought out a green bottle and Draconian had his first taste of Absinthe. As the green liquid burned down his throat the world started to spin in a hazy daze._

_In a crazy frenzy they all got in their best suits, Draconian looking the best out of all of them and made their way to the Moulin Rouge where beautiful women and men were dancing everywhere while trying to get the richest customers to buy them for the night. Draconian and the others got a table and watched, occasionally calling out to some of the men and women who passed their table with a smile._

_Doors opened from the stage and women in different assortments of dresses stepped smiling at the crowd before singing simultaneously._

_"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?"_

Draco woke up with a gasp.

* * *

A/n- So what do you think about the first chapter. If you all didn't get the note Lillie Chan is letting me do this story as she is to busy with college and she's in two bands.

**Please if you flame me don't let it be because you think I'm copying her! Again SHE IS LETTING ME DO THIS!**

**Oh I know it's weird that I didn't change their names in the past lives but I suck at coming up with names so if you have a name that you think would be good for Harry and Draco tell me in your reviews! Thanks ;-)**

Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

But please tell me what you think of it! Next chapter will be out really soon.

Love you all!

Brat-Princess is out! ;0)


	2. Spectaular, Spectaular

**_

* * *

S_**pectacular, **_S_**pectacular ...

Draco was sitting in one of the highest rows in the qudditch pitch thinking about the dream he had last night. Today was Saturday so he no classes and hadn't seen Harry anywhere not even in the Great Hall for lunch. He couldn't get the words out of his head, it kept replaying like a broken record. _"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?". _Harry had sung those very words last night in the Astronomy towerand then he heard them again in his dreams. Was it by chance? The slytherin didn't think so and after finding the old newspaper it proved even more that this was something more then just a causal dream.

Draco wish he could a few moments with Harry so that he could just talk with him but after last night he wasn't too sure he wanted to be rejected again. Shaking his head Draco picked up his broom and flew down making to leave the quidditch pitch when he spotted Harry by the lake, Granger and Weasley no where to be found. Draco wasn't able to resist the urge to see Harry so before he knew it he was flying towards the Gryffindor boy.

He walked up behind Harry quietly who was staring up into the fathomless blue sky with a vacant expression in his usually bright emerald eyes. Draco wondered what he was thinking about.

"Are you ok now Harry?"  
  
Harry was startled and sat up quickly. He turned and saw Draco sitting down beside him.  
  
The gryffindor boy rolled his eyes, trying to keep his internal agony from showing. "Why do you care, Malfoy?" He asked indifferently.

Draco moved over till both their bodies were pressed together and cupped Harry's face with both his hands. "Because I do care." If Draco was surprised by his own words he didn't show it but after a moment he realized how right they felt.  
  
The blonde traced his thumb gently across Harry's petal soft lips, and he closed his eyes and leaned into Draco's soft touch, Draco was about to lean into kiss his lips until he heard his uncle's voice echo in his head, _"You filthy little whore..."_  
  
Harry's eyes shot open, and he backed away, scrambling to get up, but Draco grabbed his arm.

"Wait where are you going?" When Harry did nothing but struggle he tighten his hold on his arm. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Don't call me that!" He hissed at Draco wishing he would just let go.

Harry felt Draco loosened his hold on his arm and he wrenched away. But he tugged too hard and the grass was wet from the rain they had in the morning, so instead of just getting away from Draco he ended up twisting his ankle and falling to the ground with a hiss of pain. The blonde was at his side in moments peering into his face with so much concern it made him want to cry.

"Are you ok?"

"Go away." Harry said trying to keep the pain out of his voice. He already felt the ankle begin to swell.

"No, your ankle looks like it's twisted."

"I'll be fine." Harry tried to reason with Draco but he wouldn't take the hint and instead hauled Harry up making sure that he didn't put any weight on the twisted ankle. Slowly they made their to the castle with Harry hopping on one leg.

"Harry where did you hear that song that you were singing last night?" Draco asked as they neared the steps of the school.

"What song?" He feigned memory lost keeping his eyes from looking at Draco.

Harry wished he would have stayed in the common room, playing chess with Ron or just be anywhere where Draco wasn't. His heart and body wanted to be near him but his mind kept screaming at him that it would be better that they stay apart. Harry was dirty and didn't deserve to have Draco's love again.

"You know what song I'm talking about." The blonde snapped at Harry getting tried of all the games he was playing with him.

"I told you it was a muggle song."

"I don't believe you."

"And I don't care." Harry glared at him and he glared right back. They had reached the steps and Draco got an idea.

With a smirk he picked Harry up so that he was carrying him like a baby. Harry let out a cry surprised and looked at Draco taken aback.

"Put me down." Harry demanded at once.

"No, stop struggling or I'll drop you and then you'll have more then just a twisted ankle." Draco drawled enjoying the look on Harry's face.

"You're impossible." Though he secretly was enjoying the way he was being held in Draco's arm.

"I know." Draco smirked and entered the castle ignoring all the looks they were getting from their fellow students.

"You can put me down now."

"No, l rather like you in my arms. And anyways were almost there."

Harry sighed and let himself relax a little. Harry realized after he had left the tower last night that Draco must be having dreams about his past life, it would explain why the blonde was acting so different around him and why he asked about the song. He wonder what would happen if they did start to see each other again, would it be the same? In their past lives there was a lot holding them back, mainly the duke. But there was many things holding them back in this life as well, Draco was a slytherin he was a gryffindor, their friends, his uncle and Voldemort. Harry sighed and didn't realize that he had his head resting against Draco's chest.

"Harry were here." The slytherin's voice broke through his thoughts and Harry saw that they were indeed in the hospital wing.

"What happen this time Mr. Potter?" The nurse raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"I twisted my ankle on wet grass." Harry told her as Draco set him down gently on the ground.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and shook her head while she went into a closet to get the potion she need to fix Harry's leg. Draco helped Harry sit on one of the bed and took of his right shoe and sock off, all the while Harry fought down a blush.

"Thank you Draco." He breathed out softly. The blonde didn't respond instead he slowly traced his fingers over Harry's wound, causing him to gasp. "Y-you can go now."

Draco lifted his face up to Harry's and without warning crushed their lips together. Draco soon realized that Harry wasn't fighting and slowed the kissed down running his tongue gently over Harry's bottom lip to which Harry opened his mouth too meeting Draco's tongue with his own. Harry felt Draco's hand on his face and the other on his waist.

Someone not too far away cleared their throat loudly and both pulled away to find Madam Pomfrey holding a clear bottle with a green potion, amusement and wonderment in her aged eyes. Harry blushed but Draco wasn't in the least embarrassed at being caught he was actually annoyed that when he finally got to kiss Harry he had to be interrupted.

"Mr. Potter you need to take this." Harry nodded and turned to Draco who was still looking at him.

"Thanks Malfoy you can leave now." His stare said it all. They were back to square one. With a sigh Draco gave a curt nod and left the hospital wing realizing that he had left his broom outside near the lake.

_

* * *

_

Draconian looked at the dancers as he and his companies sat down at one of the round tables of the Moulin Rouge. All the women known as the 'Diamond Dogs' were performing the can-can dance, a very difficult but a very sexy dance where all the girls would kick their legs in the air and do a sort of a battle among themselves. Draconian found all this arousing and alluring, he laughed loudly as his companies jested and called to the girls. The girls were just finishing their dance routine when all the lights dimmed.

Sliver confetti fell from the ceiling getting everyone's attention. There, on a perch, sat the loveliest of creatures he had ever beheld. Black hair flowed gently down the boy's back, he was dressed in a flowing silvery dress, sparkles illuminating his pale body. Draconian looked at the boy's face as the perch moved closer down. A delicate Grecian nose, full rosy red lips, and piercing emerald eyes surrounded by thick inky black eyelashes and delicately curved eyebrows.  
  
The boy opened his mouth and began to sing. "The French are glad to die for love." _A tiny smirk lifted the rosy red lips, and Jade looked down to give the leering crowd a sultry look. He gently descended to the ground and Jade slid off the perch onto a platform._

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend."_ He kept singing the number with many dance moves to go along with it and the band was lively just as had been before._

Draconian watched avidly as the boy weaved a spell of lust over the crowd. As the song went on Draconian sighed and watched Toulosue bustle back and fourth between their booth and the neighbors. He never saw Jade look at him, because Harold, Jade's boss, had just told him that the Duke of Perchion, wanted a private session with him.

* * *

"I've talked with him," Harold explained quickly while Jade was changing outfits behind a tower of skirts, the music still playing and waiting for him to come out. "And he said he might be interested in providing for the Moulin Rouge's first Musical! This could be your big break to be a star my little blue bird."

"Do you really think he'll invest?" Jade asked as he changed attire and one of the helpers fixed his hair, they were all doing this in seconds.

"Of course! After spending a night with you who wouldn't." Harold said proudly.

"What's his type? Wilting flower, blushing virgin or smoldering temptress?" Jade raised an eyebrow as he zipped up.

Harold gave him an intimate look and smirked. "Smoldering temptress. Remember Jade we're all counting on you."

Jade nodded and stood as the skirts fell and he belted out a note, making his way over to the duke. Harold went off the side of the stage to change as well and get on the platform.

Draconian turned around just in time to see the singing beauty stop right in front of him, giving him a sensual look. "I believe you were expecting me?" The music ended and Jade stared at the duke, taking in the details of the young man before him.

The blonde nodded wordless, as all he could do was stare. Jade turned back to the crowd. "Tonight it's my choice!" He smiled brightly as he stared at the crowd with a thoughtful look upon his pretty face before turning to Draconian and pointing at him.

Draconian was speechless and did nothing as the crowd cheered him on and Jade stood there smiling at him with his hand still waiting for him. Finally his friends pushed him up and both of them made it on the dance floor with the others.

"You dance very well." Jade told his dancing partner. It was true the duke wasn't that bad of a dancer even if he did step on his toes once or twice.

"Thank you, but I must admit you can defiantly dance circles around me." Draconian returned as he dipped Jade and brought him back up.

Jade laughed softly, then swayed slightly, suddenly overcome with weariness and dizziness. He let go of the duke' hands. "I have to finish up the song; I will meet you later, all right?"  
  
Draconian nodded shyly. "Right, for the poetry reading." Toulosue had told him that he would be alone with Jade in the elephant, while he tried to convince Jade about the play.

Jade just nodded going along with whatever the duke said. "Of course a poetry reading. See you in a bit." He left the duke and made his way over to the swing as everyone formed a circle around him.

The swing started to rise and stopped at the top overlooking the crowd all of them having their faces upward waiting for their gem to finish the song.

"Diamonds are a girl's best_-" Jade stopped singing, and gasped trying to grab a breath of air. He felt as if someone were choking him and wasn't letting go, his vision started to fade. Jade's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and he fainted and fell towards the ground. All the people on the ground shouted in surprise as their beauty rapidly descended to the floor, Draconian gripped the table hard enough to make his knuckles go white._

The crowd was silent as they watched a dark-skin man catch Jade and after one look to the crowd and then Harold took him into the back room. Harold who was on the platform looked at the stunned crowd and thought quickly.

"You've frightened him away." He mocked sadly leering at all of them. "But I see some lonely Moulin Rouge dancers who would like to dance with you."

On cue many whores came out of secret doors and started to dance and go up to the rich customers. The crowd laughed loudly figuring out that the last part had been an act and started to clap as the music started to replay loudly.

As soon as the dancing started, Harold rushed back stage. "Mia Dios! What happened?!" He asked smoothing a hand over Jade's fevered brow. Many of the girls and guys back stage were crowding around them wondering what was going on.

"I guess the Duke won't get his money's worth tonight." A women with black hair said spitefully and her friend hit her arm before both of them left to go back on stage.  
  
The house 'mother' looked up. "He just got heated up the poor chap. He should be better soon." The woman waved some smelling salts under the unconscious boy's nose. Jade's eyelids fluttered and lifted to reveal tired olive eyes.

"Worked too hard..." He tried to sit up but was assaulted by a dizzy spell.

"You'll be fine give it a minute." She said and watched worriedly as Jade grabbed a white napkin coughing harshly into it. As he lay back down she noticed the blood but again Jade had already closed his eyes.

* * *

Draconian was nervous. He hoped he could remember what Toulosue had told him to say to Jade. As he entered the room though he about lost it when Jade slid off his bed in a lacy black mesh dress looking like a beautiful sin.

"I thought we could start with a little supper." Jade picked up the wine bottle from the cart of food next to the bed.

"I would prefer to just get it over and done with." Draconian said a bit shakily.

Jade dropped the bottle back into the bucket with a thud and glared at the door. He hated it when they did that but after a moment he reminded himself of who he was and turned around with an tempting look and moved to the bed raising one leg to show off more then a little skin.

"Then come over here and let's get it over and done with." He raised an eyebrow. 

"I thought we'd do a poetry reading." Draconian said as he tried not to look at Jade with the desire he felt.  
  
Jade paused. 'Poetry? What did the man mean...Ahh.. Was the man daft?' Jade mentally sighed. You know what they say about blondes...  
  
"Ok, give me some poetry." Jade stepped back and sat back on the edge of his bed. Draconian cleared his throat and tried desperately to think of all the poems he had written but none would come to his blank mind. Draconian turned around and nervously rubbed his hands together trying to think.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jade looked up from his spot on the bed.

"I'm fine." He said nervously. "I'm just trying to get my inspiration up and running." He laugh tensely.  
  
A light clicked on in Jade's mind. He rose off the bed and slipped over to the Duke. "Here, let me help you with your inspiration_." Jade said gently, grabbed Draconian's member and began to gently massage it, felling it began to harden and lengthen beneath his skillful hands._

"I-" Draconian said but his mind was a blank. Jade pushed Draconian over on to the bed and straddled him, unzipping Draconian's pants and pulled out his impressive hard length.

"Well now, you certainly are well endowed." Jade smirked.  
  
Draconian moaned loudly shutting his eyes shut as Jade ran his hands over his velvety member then opened his eyes again. He lifted his gray eyes up to Jade's green one's and saw Jade begin to grin and lower his mouth towards his very erect member. Draconian backed away and fell off the edge off the bed. Draconian stood up quickly and stuffed his hard length back into his pants.

"I'm not that kind a guy!" He said more loudly then he intended to do.  
  
Jade watched Draconian wearily raising an eyebrow in question. "I just came up for a poetry reading!" Draconian said desperately .  
  
Jade's eyes widened. He wanted to talk dirty then? Jade purred. "Talk to me then, big boy."

Draconian smiled. One of his better poems came to mind. Jade watched as the blonde recited a rather touching piece of poetry, almost singing the beautiful words to him, and the words melted the icy bands around his heart. Maybe the duke really could be his savior.  
  
Jade sighed, and looked up to the silver haired Adonis and melted when he saw the adoration reflected in the dukes captivating eyes. Draconian finished his poem, and Jade stood up wrapping his arms around Draconian's neck.  
  
"I'm in love." Jade said softly and Draconian smiled bringing his face closer to Jade's. "I'm in love with a young, handsome duke." He continued.

"Duke?" Draconian asked their faces inches from each other.

"Not that that the title's important of course."

"I'm not a duke." The blonde said and Jade nodded closing the space between them before jerking away shock written all over his face.

"Not a duke?" He asked backing away slowly to the door.

"No I'm a writer." Draconian told the surprised Jade with pride.

"A writer?" Jade repeated horrified at finding out that all he had gone through was for nothing. But the where the hell was the real duke?

"Toulosue sent-" The raven-haired boy cut him off.

"Oh no! Toulosue I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you!" Jade ranted angrily everything making perfect sense. "Please tell me you're not another one of Toulouse's tragically in love bohemians?"

Draconian raised an eyebrow. "You might say that." He grinned slightly.

"I am going to kill him! Wait if you're not the duke then where is he?" Jade opened the door and there was the duke and Harold. Jade closed the door and turned to Draconian.

"Hide." He hissed as the door opened and the two men stepped in. Draconian looked around and saw no place to hide, and when the door started to open, he hid behind Jade's legs. Jade turned around just as the two men stepped in and he smiled widely admittedly a bit nervously.

"Sweetie are you ready?" Harold asked giving him a look.

"I was waiting." Jade said while he smacked Draconian's peeking head back behind his body with his legs. He moved so that he stood near the small cart where the food and wine was still being held Draconian moving in time with him. Quietly the blonde moved to hide behind the cart and watched the scene unfold.

"Jade this is duke Valmont." Harold introduced the other man.

A tall dark haired man stepped into the room, and Jade felt the room temperature drop ten degrees lower. Jade looked up as the duke walked closer, and saw glittering evil blue eyes staring back at him. Jade's heart broke at the coldness radiating from the Duke's eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you Duke Valmont." Jade said giving him a sensual smile, Draconian glare from his hiding spot.

"I'll leave you two to get better acquainted." Harold let himself out, closing the door behind him.

The duke swept hungry eyes over the scantly clad Jade and smirked. "It defiantly is a pleasure to meet you." He said. 

Jade remembered his deeply trained manners and held out a graceful hand to be kissed. Valmont took Jade's hands in his and lifted it up to his mouth, but instead of kissing Jade's hand, he licked Jade's fingers, and sucked a slim digit into his mouth. Jade's eyes widened, and he gasped in surprise and then in pleasure. Draconian clutched his hands and barley restrained himself. How dare the duke touch Jade! The raven-haired boy wavered a little bit, feeling faint again.  
  
"I'm still feeling a bit weak from tonight's festivities, could we perhaps meet tomorrow night?" He asked.  
  
Valmont shrugged unsympathetic. "Of course. I want you only in the best of health for when we have sex." The duke reached down and forced him into a cold, kiss before leaving the room. Jade stared at the door before sighing.

He turned around and Draconian stood up from behind the cart. "Do you have any idea how much-" Jade's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and fell towards the floor in a dead faint never getting to finish what he was about to say.  
  
Draconian caught Jade before he could hit the floor however, and then proceed to half drag, half trip over to the bed and place his fallen angel on the bed. Draconian's foot caught on something and fell on top of Jade, who was beginning to wake up.

"Wha-!" His eyes were still a bit dazed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Draconian peered down at Jade with concern.  
  
Jade nodded. "Yes, now please get off me." Just as Draconian was about to get up the door opened and the duke stepped into the room, his eyes narrowed darkly at the pair.

"What is going on here?" He asked dangerously.

Jade thought fast. "We're rehearsing a scene from-" He looked to Draconian for help.

"'Spectacular, Spectacular' _It's a bohemian raphsphody." Valmont just raised a sharp eyebrow still not truly believing their story._

"Yes and this is-" Jade said turning to the blonde.

"Draconian Mallory, I'm the writer." He finished.

"Tell me more about this...musical." Valmont asked carefully.

Draconian looked calmly over to the Duke. "It's about a poor wri.. Sitar player and a courtesan who loves him, but then a evil maharaja comes into his life, and the courtesan is told to choose the Evil Maharajah by his pimp, but the courtesan chooses the poor sitar player because of their true love." Draconian said whatever came to mind and Jade nodded right along hoping the duke would buy it.

The Duke thought for a moment. "I like it. Harold said something about funding...?" Jade nodded his head hopefully.  
  
"Ok then. I will go to Harold tomorrow to discuss the terms as well as the funding. See you tomorrow night Jade." Valmont said before stalking out of the room, the door banging shut behind him.

Draconian and Jade were silent and soon Jade was making his way to the door to leave the room but the blonde called his name.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering about.... When you said that you loved me.. Was it all an"

"An act?" Jade put in, Draconian nodded his head. "Of course, Draconian I'm paid to make man believe what they want to believe."

"Oh." Draconian said.

* * *

Present day Draco woke with a gasp and sat up with a dizzy head trying to take everything he had learned from the dream. Why was Jade passing out all the time, and if he wasn't mistaken the duke looked a lot like You-Know-Who.

The slytherin got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. As he turned on the shower he wondered more about the dream. The past Harry and future Harry had identical looks in their eyes, jaded, tried looks that just wanted everything to end which nothing to lightening his mood. Draco got out of the shower and wondered what else his dream would reveal to him. He made it his goal to talk to Harry no matter what and he would start today.

* * *

Deep somewhere in the most repulsive place on earth sat the most hideous creature of all. Voldemort's eyes glowed evilly.

"You _will _be mine Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry slept unaware of what both Draco and Voldemort were thinking.

* * *

A/n- I know the chapter is long over due but sorry school has been taking up a lot of time. Hopefully the next one will be out sooner.

As noticed Harry's name in the dreams are Jade and Voldemort will be known as Valmont. Tell me what you think.

Thank you to the three that reviewed you guys are the best!!!! A big kiss and hug from me!

Next chapter will have more of Draco and Harry interaction!


	3. Midnight talks and snacks

**__**

Midnight **_T_**alks and **_S_**nacks

After the dream Draco took his shower and headed down to the great hall for breakfast, he was one of the first to arrive since it was Sunday and most students would sleep in, including Crabbe and Goyle. He was halfway through a stack of pancakes and eggs when Harry came in. Alone. No Granger or Weasley in site. From the looks of it Harry had just taken a shower because his hair was still wet. But what caught Draco's attention was the look in his eyes. So defeated and resigned as if he didn't care anymore. Not caring if anyone saw or talked he abandoned his food and went over to the gryffindor table.

As he sat down Harry favored him with a surprise look. "What are you doing here or did you forget this is the gryffindor table?"

"How's your ankle?" He ignored the question and asked one of his own.

Harry's surprised look turned to one of confusion. "It's fine but surely you did not come all the way over here to ask."

"And if I did?" Draco challenged him.

"Then I would think the world is coming to an end. A slytherin, a _Malfoy _at that, has a heart and cares about someone else but themselves." Harry smirked said filling his goblet with juice.

The words stung Draco more then he cared to admit and remained quiet as he watched Harry take a sip from his goblet. Suddenly Harry put his drinking glass down and turned to Draco.

"People are watching."

"Let them watch I don't care." Draco said and to prove his point he moved closer to Harry who watched him wearily.

"What's gotten into you lately?"

"You." Draco said softly and cupped Harry's face who looked into his eyes with just as much longing as Draco felt before he pulled away with a glare.

"Go away."

"Why do you push me away so much?" The blonde sighed and gazed straight ahead, ignoring all the students that were pouring into the great hall gazing at the pair of them or the professors staring at them.

Harry stood up not eating anything on his plate, he found that he didn't have much of an appetite anyhow. Not looking at Draco he said softly. "Because I have too."

Draco grabbed his arm in a firm grip holding him in place. Both of them had not noticed how the whole hall had been silent watching them.

"Jade..." Draco began before he was cut off by the authentic glare that Harry sent him.

"Don't call me that!" He all but yelled before wrenching out of Draco's grip and leaving the great hall.

Draco stayed at the gryffindor table a little longer before getting up and leaving the great hall as well. Throughout the day both boys were the topic of conversation. Not that they were seen again during the day, it was a Hogsmeade weekend and most of the students took this time to get out of the castle. But it seemed that both Harry and Draco decided to forgo this one.

Harry was in the Astronomy tower, which was close to any students on the weekends, but he was Harry Potter and always found ways to break rules and not get caught. At the moment he was thinking about what had happened in the Great Hall. He was genuinely mad with Draco for daring him to call him Jade.

"How dare he!" He muttered angrily crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

He was not Jade any longer, that part was dead and gone. A part of him hated Jade, like he hated himself. For not being strong enough to get away from his uncle and for letting himself be a whore all over again. He didn't enjoy it then and certainly did not now... but what could he do? He felt so ashamed to talk about it to anyone. Sometimes Harry thought if people found of what he was, what he _truly _was, that they would hate him and be disgusted by what he let others do to him.

His thoughts turned to Draco and how he was recently acting with him. A part of him couldn't deny that he was thrilled that Draco was paying him attention with something-other then hate in the gray eyes. Then the other part of him told himself repeatedly that he was too dirty to be with Draco, that he deserved someone who would not die by either his own or Voldemort's hand.

Harry sighed and not for the first time in his life he wish he could be someone else. Someone normal and not with so many problems in their life.

* * *

Draco had gone back to his room after he left the great hall still thinking of Harry and the way he reacted to being called Jade. So it was true and he wasn't going crazy. The dreams were real and they had lived in a past life where they had met and fell in love? Well he fell in love with Jade but it seemed that Jade did not return his feelings if the last dream he had was anything to go by.

"I was just wondering about.... When you said that you love me.. Was it all an-"

"An act?" Jade put in and Draconian nodded looking to the young man in front of him.

"Of course. Draconian I'm paid to make man believe what they want to believe."

'An act' that's what Jade had told him. Draco so badly wanted to know what had happen afterward. Did he walk away or did he try to convince Jade? Draco gave a loud sigh of irritation and started to pace the length of his room.

Maybe that's why Harry reacted so badly to being called Jade... because they ended on a bad note? But then what was the desire in Harry's eyes about or the kiss they shared? Harry had kissed back just as much as he did.

The same questions kept circling his head that he didn't notice when his dorm-room door opened or when Blaise and Pansy came in and just remained quiet watching as Draco paced back and forth.

Blaise gave a groaned and closed his eyes. "Stop with the pacing you're giving me a headache." He reopened his eyes to find the slytherin looking at them in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Just becoming aware of them for the first time, his thoughts all centered on Harry.

"Dinnertime is almost over and I know you haven't had anything to eat since breakfast so come on." Pansy said in a voice that left no room for arguing.

"And how do you know I haven't been to dinner already?" He tested them, raising a blonde eyebrow.

Blaise smirked. "Crabbe told us. Come on I'm hungry." He whined and pulled Draco by the arm while Draco rolled his eyes but nonetheless let himself be lead out of the slytherin common room.

As they neared the great hall, the blonde caught site of Harry heading for the doors that headed out of the castle. The raven-haired boy was dressed to go outside with a cloak and hood. But where could he be going so late? The Hogsmeade trip was over, as all students had to be back by 6:30pm.

"Draco?" Pansy called to him as she noticed that he had stopped walking.

Not taking his eyes off Harry he said. "Go on ahead of me, I forgot I had something to do. Bye." The blonde told them and left before they could question him.

The doors were closing as he neared them so he let them closed and waited a few seconds before opening them and relocated Harry. He spotted him easily enough; Harry had pulled his hood up and was steadily making his way to the Quidditch pitch.

'He wasn't carrying a broom with him so why would he go there?' Draco thought as he followed him.

He watched as Harry made his way to the gryffindor cheering section of the Quidditch pitch and look down at something. Draco got as near as he dared and watched as Harry bent to pet whatever was there with him before stepping back. Draco gasped softly to himself as a man several inches taller then Harry materialized before the gryffindor.

The taller man pulled Harry into a hug, which the gryffindor returned, jealously coursed through Draco. Why was this stranger able to touch Harry and he wasn't? The two of them sat down and from where he stood he could not make out what they were saying but knew that they were talking.

Did he dare to go nearer?

* * *

"How are you doing Harry?" Sirius asked as he pulled Harry's hood down and ruffled his hair.

Harry ducked the hand and smiled at his godfather. "Fine Sirius and you?" This was the first he got to see him in ages. Dumbledore had sent him and Remus on some mission that had kept him up for days but now they were back and he could relax.

"As good as I can be kiddo. Remus says hello, he would be here tonight but it's that time of the month again." He added sadly. They both turned their heads to the full moon over their heads.

Sirius looked away first and turned his gaze to his godson. By looking at him physically, he looked fine and healthy, but look into his eyes and you saw the real truth. There was a worn-out look in them that just was tired of everything, it was a look that shouldn't belong to a young sixteen year old boy.

Harry to turned to Sirius, a smile playing on his lips. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

"How are you _really_?

"I told you already Sirius-"

His godfather cut him off, shaking his head. "None of that. This is me you're talking to."

Harry sighed and remained silent for a moment. "Getting by. Really Sirius I'm ok."

"Your scar?"

"The occasional pain nothing new."

"Eating?"

"Yes."

"Sleeping?"

"Most nights."

"Most nights?" Sirius echoed. "Have you told Dumbledore?"

"No because they're normal nightmares that I've had since I was a child. Nothing to bother the headmaster about." He said firmly.

"What are they about?"

"Sirius I really don't want to talk about it." Harry pleaded with his godfather not wanting to tell him and hoping he would drop it.

There was another prolonged silence between them. Sirius stared at Harry while Harry kept his gaze to the ground as if spellbound by it. Finally Sirius sighed and the gryffindor looked up at him.

"There's so much you keep hidden Harry. Why don't you let anyone in?"

"I do let people in, you Ron, Hermione." He named a few but Sirius shook his head.

"You let us in but keep us at arm's length. What are your nightmares about?" He asked again.

Harry remained silent and though he did want to tell someone badly he didn't want them to hate him or be disgusted. He loved his godfather too much to hurt him like that so instead of answering he remained silent.

"One of our Order members say they've spotted Wormtail, near Sicily. Dumbledore is sending Remus, Tonks and me to go check it out." Sirius suddenly said gently.

"But that's all the way in Italy!" Harry said before he could stop himself.

"I know."

"But you just got back." He knew he was sounding like a whiny kid but he didn't care. Just when Sirius was back, he had to leave again.

"I'm sorry Harry, but we could catch Wormtail and I could go free."

And Harry wanted nothing more then for his godfather to go free so they wouldn't have to meet in secret or have to live with the Dursley's. It would be a dream not to go back to that hell-hole so without looking as his godfather he nodded.

"I understand. Please be careful Sirius." He said quietly.

Sirius grinned. "Of course I will, I'm Sirius remember." Harry rolled his eyes and his godfather's grin turned into a smile.

"So how's the romance department? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Harry blushed. "Love life non-existence." He laughed.

"But you're Harry Potter." Sirius fluttered his eyes like a schoolgirl. _"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad." _He recited the poem Ginny had written to him in his second year.

Horrified he turned to Sirius. "How do you know about the poem?"

Sirius was laughing hard but managed to answer him. "Ron and the Weasley twins."

"I'll kill them." He muttered but a grin played on his lips ruining the effect.

Before anything else could be said a sneeze was heard and in a blink of an eye Sirius was a dog again.

* * *

Draco had decided to move closer but did it quietly hoping not to be heard. The blonde had listened to the conversation learning more about Harry then he had in six years and now he knew that the man Harry was talking to was his godfather.

As the two of them talked about Harry's non-existence love life he felt a sneeze coming on and he knew there was nothing he could do to hold it in. As soon as he sneezed he made his way down the stairs and was near the lake when he decided he would wait for Harry to come back.

It didn't take long for the cloak and hooded gryffindor to come back from the Quidditch pitch. Draco got up and followed him silently before pulling him around by the arm.

"Whoa it's only me." Draco said looking at the wand pointed at his throat.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry asked quietly as he removed his wand from Draco's throat.

"Funny I could ask you the same thing, but I was just at the lake needed some air." He lied easily but he couldn't see Harry's face since the hood was still pulled up. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing." Harry said to quickly to be the truth. But Draco already knew the truth but still he asked another question.

"So why are you wearing a cloak with the hood pulled up?"

"None of your business."

Draco sighed and tried a different approach. "Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"Well I don't think you had dinner and I didn't either so I was wondering if you were hungry." Draco explained as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

To his surprise Harry laughed and began to walk to the school. Draco was right by his side hoping the gryffindor would say yes. Harry finally pulled the hood down, his hair loose around his face and turned looked at him but kept walking. His lips held a smile but his eyes were sad.

"You never give up do you?"

"Nope, wouldn't be a Malfoy if I did." Draco smirked. "Come on Harry what are you afraid of? That you might actually enjoy my company?" The blonde stopped walking and held Harry by his arm.

Harry looked to the ground for a few moments before rolling his eyes and looking up to Draco. "Fine, but I'm only agreeing because I'm hungry."

Draco beamed and gripped Harry's hand with his own and both of them made their way to the kitchens.

In the kitchen both boys ate and kept conversation light nothing serious or that would cause the mood to go from pleasant to tense. They talked about their favorite quidditch teams, who had the better house team (they argued playfully of course.) and what was their least favorite classes and professors. Harry found himself truly enjoying himself and laughed whenever Draco made some smart remark about something or someone.

As they ate dessert the mood became serious. "Why did you get so mad when I called you Jade?" Draco asked softly.

Harry put the donut he was about to eat down and glared at the wall straight ahead. Why did he have to bring that up? Weren't they having a nice time pretending they didn't have a pass life?

"Jade is dead and I am not _him_."

"I know that but you can't deny that something happen between us in the past." Draco said.

"Exactly it happened in the _past _so leave it there." Harry snarled and stood up forgetting the nice moments they had shared minutes ago.

Draco stood up as well and turned Harry around right before he reached the door and slammed his back into the door momentarily knocking the breath out of the smaller boy. Before he could even react lips descended on his, forcing him into a brutal kiss.

Harry fought back his arms pushing against Draco's chest but it was useless. Not breaking contact Draco grabbed Harry's wrists and pulled them above Harry's head while he pressed his body into Harry's. He was losing his resolve very quickly as Draco's lips ran over his and his tongue traced his own lips. Soon he was kissing back with as much passion as Draco was. His whole body shivered as he felt Draco's tongue entered his mouth and messaged his.

Draco was thrilled to hear the moan he emitted from the raven-haired boy as he pressed his hips into Harry's. He let go of Harry's wrists and let his hands roam the smaller boy's lithe body.

But unbeknownst to the blonde Harry was reaching for the door handle and when he found it he twisted it and both of them lost their balance and tumbled out of the kitchen. Harry promptly removed himself from Draco and without a word or a glance he turned and all but ran away from the slytherin who was still trying to recover from the fall. One second they were kissing the next he was about to fall to the floor. He watched as Harry walked away from him yet again.

Surprisingly Draco didn't have a dream about his past life, maybe that had to do with the fact that he didn't get to bed until late in the morning still thinking about Harry. When he woke up the next morning he was still sleepy but took a shower and made his way down to breakfast. Harry sat with his back to the slytherin table.

His first class today was Charms with ravenclaws and then it was COMC with the gryffindors. Charms was easy enough writing down notes and then practicing the charms. But soon it was off to Hagrid's hut where all the gryffindors and slytherins sat down and waited for the lesson to begin. It wasn't a hands-on lesson, just reading from the book and listening to Hagrid talk about different dangerous creatures.

Pansy sat behind him Indian style so he laid back and rested his head on her legs. She gave him a look before rolling her eyes and going back to her reading. Soon Draco was drifting off to sleep and he found himself reliving the past once again.

_

* * *

_

"I was just wondering about.... When you said that you love me.. Was it all an-"

"An act?" Jade put in and Draconian nodded.

"Of course. Draconian I'm paid to make man believe what they want to believe."

"Oh." Draconian said. "Stupid of me to think that you could ever fall in love with someone like me."

Jade turned around fully and gave him a sad smile. "It's not that... It's... I can't fall in love with anyone." He said softly.

"That's terrible!"

Jade gave him a stunned look. "No, living on the street that's terrible." He countered but Draconian didn't seem to be paying attention.

"What's life without loving someone and having their love returned?"

"Oh please you sound like some lovesick puppy! Trust me when you have no food or shelter then love is the last thing on your mind." He turned around to head out but Draconian caught his hand and brought him close.

"Give me one night." He asked softly.

"No!" Jade laughed at him and tried to get out his arms.

"Just one night Jade."

Jade smirked and shook his head. "You can't pay." He said but inside he was melting. Draconian was handsome and not like the others who just wanted his body but as well as his love. He so badly wanted to give in but he was raised not to fall in love. And beside it would never work, he worked for the Moulin Rogue he couldn't afford to love or be in a relationship.

"One night and I'll make you love me. I promise Jade." The blonde repeated leaning in close.

"At the Moulin Rouge you can be crazy, ;live out your fantasy, do whatever you want and then go home in the morning. There's only one rule: Never fall in love." The raven-haired beauty told him still trying to get out of his hold but his struggle was becoming weaker.

"Forget the Moulin Rouge and the rules. Let me show you love Jade." Draconian said his name so soft and tenderly as if he were caressing the very word.

Finally Jade stopped struggling and looked at the blonde. Could this man really be his savior? Did he dare let himself fall in love and risk everything? He looked into the gray eyes and already knew that that he was fallen.

"You're going to be bad for business." Jade said smiling and let the blonde kiss him fully on the lips.

"Draco wake up!"

* * *

And there is the third installment of Echo's of the Past: Moulin Rouge! Please tell me if you liked it or hated it!

THANK YOU: **Kees, Alyanah, Jerrica, Serpencencia, ddz008, and blackunicorn, Cat15!! Love yall!**

It's late so I'll leave all of you now. Look for new updates really soon and as well for Infatuations and Wonder What's Next.

Love you all!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters (though I would love to have Draco and Harry all to my self!) And the poem belongs to Ginny Weasley, from _Hp and the Chamber of Secrets_, Chapter 13, pg 238.

Ciao

__


	4. Impossible

_

* * *

Harry _= **Jade**; _Voldemort _= **Valmont**; _Draco _= **Draconian ******

Impossible...

__

It's impossible for me to give you what you need

If you're always hiding from me

I don't know what hurt you, I just

Wanna make it right, 'cause boy I am sick and tired

of trying to read your mind

"Draco wake up!" Pansy's voice rang out again. Draco sat up still slightly dazed from the dream and wondered why he wasn't holding Jade in his arms and then he remembered... it was all a dream.

"Come on we're going to be late for class." Pansy said and with a sigh Draco followed her.

When he entered the DADA room he was still lost in the dream so ended up not paying much attention to what the professor was saying and was thankful that it wasn't a practical one for his mind was anywhere but concentrating on the lesson. But he did notice the side-looks Pansy kept sending his way and wondered what was up with the blonde girl. He found out soon enough.

"All right class remember to write up the report on the importance of a shielding charm while in a duel ready for next week. Class dismissed." Professor Danvers, a young man of thirty said as the classed filed out.

Students rushed out of their classes to get good seats in the great hall for lunch and Draco walked with Blaise and Pansy, who was still looking at him. Finally Draco got annoyed and turned to her.

"Pansy I know I'm beautiful but why do you keep staring?"

Blaise rolled his eyes but looked on interested. "Who's Jade?" She asked.

Before Draco could even be shocked by her question a loud noise, resounded around the corridor causing everyone to stop and look back. Harry had dropped his book, which landed with a loud smack and was now bending down to pick it up.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked as he re-stood.

"Bloody Gryffindors." Blaise muttered before the three of them entered the great hall, Draco's eyes briefly connecting with Harry's.

"Harry?" Hermione asked concerned and he turned to her with a sheepish smile.

"I just dropped my book 'Mione, no need to worry about it." He said and they entered the great hall as well.

It was already filled with students and loud, all of them talking about their morning classes and moaning about homework. Ron sat down and without delay started to cram his plate with food, Hermione followed at a slower pace and Harry barely made to touch the steak and kidney pie in front of him. Whatever little appetite he had, was gone and now was worried that Malfoy was babbling to his slytherin housemates about his past life.

'Can't he let it be?' Harry thought as he stabbed the pie. He wasn't having the best morning so far and he didn't expect his afternoon to be any better. He had been kept awake all night from a particularly bad nightmare of course dealing with his uncle and his friends wouldn't stop inquiring what was wrong, which was annoying him to hell. Yes he appreciated the concern but damn he wish they would just drop it.

"Harry you should really eat." Hermione pointed out as she noticed Harry not eating anything.

"I'm not that hungry." He muttered and made another hole in his pie. He didn't see the look that passed between Ron and Hermione.

"But you barely ate breakfast." Ron told him after he swallowed his food.

"I am not hungry." He repeated slowly as if they didn't hear them the first time.

Hermione took no heed to what he was saying and started to pile his plate with more food. "You have to eat Harry or you're going to make yourself sick."

"Bloody hell Hermione, I'm not hungry!" He yelled and got up grabbing his bag and left the great hall not noticing that the gryffindor table had gone quiet or the gray eyes following him out.

* * *

Draco got up grabbing his books. "I have to go, see you in class." He told Blaise and Pansy. The dark-haired boy nodded and went back to his food, but Pansy grabbed his arm.

"You still haven't told me who Jade is." She pointed out.

"And I don't plan too. Bye." He walked out of the great hall and stood in the entrance hall for a minute wondering where Harry would have gone too. Not the lake, it was still daylight out and too easy to be spotted. Harry wanted to be alone so he probably went to the Astronomy tower.

Five minutes later he was making his way up the stairs to the Astronomy tower and wondering if he was doing the right thing by coming to see Harry. But it was too late to turn back now and anyways Malfoy's weren't cowards. Slowly he stepped into the room and spotted Harry who was sitting on the ledge looking down. For some reason that made Draco want to go over and pull Harry away from the edge, in case he leaned back too far and fell. Instead the blonde stayed where he was watching Harry for a few unguarded moments before making his presences known. Harry turned at the sound and when he realized it was Draco in the room with him, glared.

"What do you want?" He snapped turning his face away from him.

Draco suppressed a sigh, he could have a thousand years with Harry and still he wouldn't understand the boy. One minute they were ok with each other the next it was back to the way they use to be. It was bloody confusing to say in the least.

"You seemed angry when you left the Great Hall and I wanted to see if you were ok?" He said sincerely.

"Oh God! Since when do rivals care about each other's feelings?" Harry said barely sparing Draco a glance.

"They don't-" Draco kept his own rising anger in check. "but I didn't think we were rivals anymore. Not after-" Harry who finally turned to face him caught him off.

"Not after what? Nothing has changed between us." He said bluntly.

The anger Draco was feeling was replaced by concern; he _really _didn't like the fact that Harry was speaking to him still sitting on the ledge. What if he got furious and accidentally fell? So instead of answering Draco made his way over to Harry and before the other boy could say anything, he grabbed him by his waist and set him down away from the ledge.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry asked him with a confused look.

"I don't like you sitting on the ledge." Draco told him simply.

Harry became more confused and was rendered speechless, only being able to stare at the slytherin who weeks ago would have gladly seen him in pain and wouldn't have cared. Were the dreams really affecting him that much? He wondered as he continued to stare at Draco. Bu t then the blonde took a step closer, trying to close the space between them and Harry tried to get out of the room. Draco anticipated the move and caught Harry by his arms bringing him closer to him.

Harry glared at the slytherin. "Why are you telling people about Jade?" He asked suddenly catching the blonde off guard.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb I heard Parkinson asking about Jade right before lunch."

It suddenly dawned on him what Harry was talking about and now he understood why he had dropped the book. "I never told anyone about Jade. I feel asleep in class and had a dream she must have heard me say the name Jade at one point." Draco told Harry honestly.

"Oh." They gryffindor said looking away.

Draco placed a finger under Harry's chin and lifted his face so their eyes met. "I wouldn't tell anyone about our past life unless you wanted me to Harry." He said softly.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked faintly.

"Doing what?" Draco asked.

"_Caring_. You never cared before."

"Well that was before I knew about my past life."

Harry's face harden. "But you see it's only the dreams making you feel that way. You've hated me for six years, and suddenly you start remembering the past and everything changes?" He shook his head. "You don't care for me Malfoy; you care for who I remind you of, Jade. And I've told you already Jade is dead. So do me a grand favor and leave me alone."

Being done with what he had to say to Draco he yanked out of his hold and made for the stairs. Harry felt horrible, worst then he did this morning, knowing that Draco only cared about Jade and not him made him want to go find a nice dark corner and just cry until all his tears were gone. Just as Harry was about to reach the stairs thought strong arms wrapped around his waist and stopped him from moving. Harry felt Draco's hard chest against his back and stiffened.

"I do care about you and I know I will love you if you let me get to know you." Draco whispered very close to his ear.

"I'm not that interesting Malfoy." Harry refused to relax in the embrace. He would have loved nothing more then to have Draco hug him and tell him that all his worries were for nothing, that they would live happily together and nothing else mattered but knew it wasn't possible.

"Don't call me that." His breath sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Call you what?" He asked almost dazedly.

"Malfoy, call me Draco please." The arms tighten around him and his hair was moved out of the way as a soft kiss was placed on the back of his neck.

A giddy feeling was building up in Harry and for a fleeting moment he wondered what would happen if he just gave in and forgot his uncle and Voldemort, along with the rest of the world. But as soon as it came it left and Harry was once again left feeling insecure and scared.

"It'll never work Malfoy, trust me. It didn't work out for Jade and Draconian and won't for us either." Harry struggled out of the hold and turned to face Draco.

"What do you mean it didn't work out for them? What happened?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry only raised an eyebrow and stared at him. Draco was starting to get aggravated, why couldn't Harry just tell him what he was really feeling and stop running! What was holding him back? And he knew that Harry knew the fate of Jade and Draconian but wasn't wiling to share.

"Damn it Harry just tell me!" He ground out.

"You'll find out in due time and then you'll see we were never meant to be. Not in this life time or that life time." Harry said mournfully before turning around and leaving Draco, this time he didn't stop him but instead watched him go.

Draco stood looking over the grounds after Harry left. So many questions ran through his mind that he didn't know when one started and the other ended. He sighed and his thoughts turned to Harry once more, he knew the gryffindor felt the attraction and the pull between them. He couldn't deny that every time they kiss it was perfect, like they were meant for each other. But Harry was intent of renouncing whatever he felt for Draco and would not submit. Draco knew it wasn't because of the old hate between them or the house rivalry, it was something deeper. But as to what it was he had no clue, not that would stop him from finding out.

The blonde looked down at his watch and saw that he had ten minutes to get down to the dungeons before he was late to Potions with Snape and the other Gryffindors. Hurriedly he left and made it with two seconds to spare, not that he was worried. Draco was Snape's best student and was always allowed leeway with him.

_

* * *

The next morning in Harold's office a meeting was being held with Harold and Valmont. They were finalizing the plans for the Moulin Rouge and the play they were to put on in a few months' times. Jade was to be the lead role as well as the Argentinean, Harold himself would play the villain._

"Now I require the deed to the Moulin Rouge, to bind Jade exclusively to me. Naturally I will require some security." Valmont told Harold who paled at the thought of giving his beloved Moulin Rouge over to someone else.

"But my dear Duke-" He began before being cut off.

"Please do not think me naive Harold! I shall hold the deeds to the Moulin Rouge and if there is any problems, my manservant-" A tall, rather big man appeared from behind Valmont on cue. "will deal with it in the only language you show-folk know." The duke smirked knowing that he was getting his point across.

"I'm not a jealous man it's just that I don't like other people touching my things!" He said rather calmly though his eyes held a crazed glint to them.

Harold got the deeds out. "I understand completely." He said quietly if only to please the duke. Everything was signed and settled, and now Jade was bound to duke Valmont.

"Well it would seem you have the means to turn your precious Moulin Rouge into a theater."

_

* * *

"We will have created the world's first completely modern, entirely, totally bohemian all-singing, all-dancing stage spectacular!" Harold yelled excitedly to the crowd below._

Jade was among the crowd and cheered with the rest of them even though his mind was still stuck in the past. It wasn't easy to forget all the passion and emotions he had felt for the first time in his life, no one had ever made love to him like that and held him as if really was something special and not just kind of toy to play with. Thinking about his blonde amour he looked to his left and easily enough caught Draconian's eye who smiled at him brightly and he smiled back but a little over to the right and he caught the duke's eyes as well and he beamed at Valmont, who smirked back at him.

The wall behind Harold being knocked down caught his attention and he along with the rest of the people near him jumped up from their seats as the plaster dust settled. Harold looked down at them still standing and now covered from head to toe in white dust and smiled widely.

"The show must go on!"

_

* * *

Draconian opened the door to reveal Jade in regular Paris fashion and no make-up, which to him made Jade all the more beautiful, the make-up was a mask covering Jade's real beauty. Everything he did today, no matter if was cleaning or shopping in the market Jade had been on his mind and seeing him now Draconian couldn't resist but to grab Jade by the waist and plant a firm kiss on his lips._

Jade laughed into the kiss and smiled at the blonde as they pulled away. "Well I guess I don't have to ask if I can come in huh?" He said and settled on Draconian's bed as he closed the door.

Draconian turned back to the beauty on his bed and smiled. "I was just about to make dinner."

"I'm suppose to be having dinner with duke Valmont." Jade said offhandedly removing his coat and making himself comfortable.

Draconian couldn't stop the glare that made his way onto his face. "And I suppose you came to tell me that before you left."

Jade smiled at Draconian who turned away from him, sighing quietly Jade stood from the bed and made his way to the angry blonde. Wrapping his arms around Draconian's waist he whispered softly into his ear.

"I told the duke that even though I sorely wished I could attend dinner with him, I had already made prior plans to rehearse lines with you, Monsieur. For this night and many nights ahead."

Draconian turned around in Jade's arms and smiled brightly at him before leaning in to kiss Jade.

_

* * *

Toulosue came over later that night and the three of them really got to work on lines for the play. Toulosue offered to prepare dinner and Jade watched Draconian as he played-out the lines for them._

" 'You have betrayed me!' the penniless sitar player yells before throwing money at the courtesan's feet. 'Thank you for ridding me of my ridiculous obsession with love!' He says before fleeing city forever." Draconian turned to his window and put one foot on the ledge.

"No, No! Stop!" Both Jade and Toulosue yelled laughing and Draconian turned to them with a smirk.

"Oh but a life without love that's terrible." Jade said smiling at the blonde.

* * *

Draco woke up with a smile on his face, liking the dream he had very much. Everything felt right in the world and nothing could take the goofy smile off his face. His good mood lasted all the way down to the great hall and everyone around him noticed but remained quiet, Blaise being the only one to comment on it but again he just smiled and they made their way to the great hall for breakfast.

Draconian loved Jade and he could tell that Jade felt the same way for Draconian so why did Harry reject him? What happen to make Harry push him away at every turn? Suddenly his good mood was leaving him and his goofy smile was turning into a frown.

"What happen Draco finally remembered that we have a transfiguration test in less then an hour?" Blaise asked as he noticed his fellow housemate's frown.

"Shut-up Blaise." He said halfheartedly. Draco looked to the gryffindor table and saw that Harry and his two friends were already there. "I'll be right back." He stood and strode over to Harry's table.

To everyone in the great hall surprise he, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's very own ice prince, and everything else that went with the title sat down at his supposedly rival's table and next to Harry Potter no less. Some students were caught staring at the ceiling to see if the next judgment day had finally come.

"Hey Harry how was your night?" The blonde asked not caring that everyone was staring at him.

Harry sighed. "You never give up do you?" He countered the question with his own.

"Nope." Draco said proudly. "Wouldn't be a Malfoy if I did."

"No you wouldn't." Harry muttered admiring Draco for his never-ending lack of trying no matter how much he was pushed away. "Gotta give you points for that." He said a little more loudly giving his full attention to Draco who was still smiling at him.

Finally Ron and Hermione seemed to snap out of whatever daze they were in and shut their mouths but they were still staring at the pair.

"Harry why are you to talking to Malfoy in a civil matter no less." Ron asked staring between the two as if trying to figure out a hard question he couldn't understand.

"Because he came over." Harry said turning to his redhead friend.

"Since when are you two so chummy?" He said glaring at Malfoy who smirked back.

"Since now Weasley get use to it."

Harry sighed and leaned closer to Draco. "See it would never work." He whispered so only he would hear.

The blonde faced him and flashed an easy smile and said just as quietly. "I would charm them with my natural charisma and soon they would love me." He said smugly.

To Draco's surprise Harry laughed out loud and shook his head. "Natural charisma, you?" He said teasingly.

Draco had to smile and was happy that Harry was in a much better mood then yesterday. He rather liked this Harry better. "Well I got into your good graces didn't I?"

"My good graces? Is that what you call it?"

"Yes. I'm guessing you had a good night then."

"It was ok." Harry said smiling a bit. In truth he had a sweet dream about his past life that just involved Jade and Draconian that still had him in this particularly good mood.

"Close your mouth Weasley before something crawls in there." Draco said to Ron who was struck back into his state of bewilderment. Hermione for her part was just staring at the pair in a calculating gaze.

"Harry you do realize you are talking to Malfoy who happens to be in slytherin and has hated you from the minute we got to this school right?"

"Well we don't hate each other anymore so get over it Weasley." Draco snapped at Ron, wishing the boy would just go get a soda or something that would get him to leave Harry and him alone.

"Shut- up Malfoy and go back to your own table." Ron glared at the blonde.

"Please guys don't fight." Harry said and both boys instantly quieted down. "Ron, Draco and me don't hate each other ok."

"Since when? What has he done that is so great to make you forget all he's done in the past to us?" Ron asked not giving up.

Draco glared at the redhead wishing he could just hex him to shut him up but Harry placed a hand on his leg and gave him a look that clearly said _'Just ignore it.' _Draco rolled his eyes and nodded turning to glare at a couple of third year ravenclaws who were staring at him.

"He apologized and it's not like I need any more enemies' right?" Harry said reasonably. "And Draco has something to say to you two." Draco turned sharply to stare at Harry bewildered. "Don't you Draco?" Harry smiled innocently.

Draco smiled tightly. "Yeah...um." He cleared his throat and turned to Granger and Weasley. "I'm sorry for all the mean jokes and things I've said to you in the past. We were young and it was petty." He said only half meaning it. He was apologizing in honesty but the gryffindors pranked the slytherins just as badly.

There was a moment of silence. "So am I forgiven? We don't have be to friends but at least we can stop the petty fighting right?" He waited for their reaction.

Granger was first. "If Harry can forgive you then I guess I can too." She said frankly. "But if you ever call me mudblood again I will stick your wand so far up your arse it will come out of your mouth."

If Draco had been eating or drinking anything he would have choked as it was he wasn't but could only stare at the girl in complete shock. Before he recovered however Weasley spoke.

"I still don't like you but whatever. If you ever hurt Harry or talk about my family just know I'll hurt you."

"Ditto." The blonde said candidly and turned to Harry who had watched with the whole time with a smirk playing on his lips. He leaned in closely.

"I'm going to get you so bad for this." He whispered.

Harry only smiled at him and bid him goodbye as he went off to his first lesson with Hermione and Ron at his side.

* * *

A/n- Sorry for the delay but at first I had a little bit of writers block and then I re-wrote most of the chapter. But please over look the fact that's it late and tell me what you think.

Next chapter I can honestly say I have no idea what will happen but we'll see soon enough!

Much love and please be nice and tell me what you think... ok?

THANKS!!!

Cicatrix- **Jade will die but Harry will not... this will be a happy-ending story, Promise! I won't go all morbid and do a sad ending!**

LilBlackNiteCat

Didge009

KAT15

Lo26

evelyn

Alyanah

ddz008

Serpencencia

Pirate Bitch nut

Uli87

Kees

slasherbabe

Yuranda

Bratprincess out!!


	5. Nobody's Home

A/n- I'M NOT GOING TO FINISH THE STORY!!!..... Now that I have your attention please read on. Ok I want to clear up something about Draco dreams... He only dreams about what happen to _Draconian's life_, not Jade or Valmont or anyone else's for that matter. So when you read a scene that doesn't include Draconian in it, Draco's not dreaming it, I'm just adding it so the plot will make sense and go on more smoothly. Later on it will come into play.... Remember that book Harry pulled out in the first chapter.... Hm that's all I'm say!

Good day chaps!

**N**obody's _**H**_ome...

**H**is feelings he can't hide

**H**is dreams he can't find

**H**e's losing his mind

**H**e's falling behind

Seven year old Harry was in the kitchen of his aunt's and uncle's house, he had never consider it his home for he knew that he didn't belong. He was a freak, something not to be loved or even looked at kindly. Harry knew all this because he was told repeatedly by his aunt and uncle. But right now he was in the kitchen on his hands and knees with a bucket near him and a rag in his hands. He had just gotten back from school and his aunt put him to cleaning the floor, while she went next door to chat with a friend, Dudley was at the park playing with one of his schoolmates. Harry was almost done when he heard the door open and slam shut, and Harry just knew it was his uncle.

"Boy get me a drink!" The fat man yelled at the little boy. Harry scrambled up from the floor and fetched his uncle a vodka on the rocks, his uncle's favorite, quickly passing it to the over-towering man before him. Harry might have been young but he knew when his uncle was in a bad mood, and he knew right now he was in bad mood. He wished he could have been in his cupboard that way he wouldn't be in the way and a source for his uncle to take his frustration out on. Lately his uncle had been rather harsh on him, mostly because his business hadn't been doing to well as of late. He never touched Harry's face of course, couldn't have people talking, so Harry mostly got the belt or his hair pulled. But recently his uncle had been doing something that Harry didn't want but could do nothing to stop it, it made him have tears run down his face.

"Boy come here!" His uncle called and Harry not wanting to anger him obeyed.

Harry stopped short right in front of his uncle who was almost done with his drink, he was sitting at the kitchen table but his body wasn't turned to the table but to Harry.

"Yes sir?"

"You're worthless you know that right." His uncle ran a hand down his cheek and it took everything Harry had not to pull away in disgust.

"Then again how can anyone love a whore." His uncle continued.

Harry couldn't help but just to say back. "I'm not a whore!" In truth he didn't even know what the word meant, but the way his uncle had said it made him feel bad.

The slap came hard and quick, Harry stumbled back a bit but remained on his feet. Soon he was dragged back near his uncle by his hair and looked up into his huge purple face.

"How dare you talk back to me freak!" His uncle said shaking him.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to stop the tears from coming, he did not and would not cry in front of his uncle, he wouldn't show weakness. Before anything could be said though, Harry found his uncle's lips very near his ear.

"You're a worthless tramp, that's all you are." Harry closed his eyes but that still didn't stop the feeling of disgust he felt as his uncle pressed his lips to his cheek and moved down till he found his tiny mouth.'I hate you.' Harry thought in his mind, but not dare speak as he endured his uncle unwanted kiss. Finally he was pushed away and his uncle got up putting his glass to lips and finishing the rest of his drink.

"Get out of my sight freak for the rest of the night." Not evening finished cleaning the floor Harry left to his cupboard and only then did he let the tears fall.

* * *

Sixteen year old Harry woke up with a gasp, yet again reliving his horrible childhood through his nightmares, when he wanted nothing more then to just forget everything that had ever happen to him in his life. Harry parted his curtains and peaked at the clock by his beside table . Red letters flashed **4:38**am, God it was still early. But Harry knew he wouldn't find anymore sleep after the dream he had, so instead he got up quickly and picking up his cloak left the dorm. 

Outside in the corridors he let his feet wander to where ever they took him while he reflected in the events of yesterday. That had been interesting, starting with Draco coming to sit at gryffindor table. But it didn't stop there, people just couldn't stop talking about the fact that the two biggest rivals of Hogwarts had put their differences aside and had become friends.

That gave Harry's mind a pause, Draco and he friends? After so many years of telling himself that there could be nothing between them, Harry really couldn't fathom the thought of him and Draco as being friends. Though he knew the blonde didn't want that, he wanted it to be like Jade and Draconian and that could never be. Harry couldn't become close to Draco, he didn't want to reveal any of his secrets to anyone and least of all Draco. The slytherin would realize the mistake he had made in thinking that he could love someone like Harry. After many years of being told that he was loveless, Harry started to believe it and couple with the fact that he was nothing better then a whore... Well Draco and he could never be anything and that was that. So maybe being friends wasn't the best thing for them either. Draco wouldn't be happy just being friends and Harry couldn't give him anything better.

Without realizing it Harry made his way outside and was now by the lake. He found his favorite spot and sat down looking at the calm lake. Closing his eyes he remembered a time not long ago when he twisted his ankle and Draco had carried him into the hospital wing. Smiling Harry remembered how good it felt to be in the arms of the person he loved but couldn't have. He also recalled the kiss, that perfect kiss. Draco lips were soft over his and everything just disappeared, nothing mattered but Draco kissing him. And then again when they shared that late dinner in the kitchens, Draco had kissed him again this one more forceful, demanding just like the person administering the kiss but still sweet. But every time he felt like giving in his uncle's voice came back to haunt him.

Harry opened his eyes and sighed. Looking up to the sky he saw that it was lightening and guessed that it was already 5 or 6 in the morning, he wasn't sure but knew dawn was approaching. Harry laid down not caring that he was getting wet from the morning dew and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he fell back to sleep with the morning coming.

* * *

Draco awoke slightly disappointed that he hadn't dreamt last night, well he had dreamed of a certain dark haired, green eyed boy but not of his past life. Ever since he had found out that they were more then just dreams, he had been looking forward to getting them every night and now even more for he wanted to know what happened to Jade and Draconian. Maybe that way he could figure out why Harry was so hesitant about giving them a second chance. 

After grabbing a set of robes and his bath robe Draco made his way into the bathroom. Almost an hour later he came out showered, refreshed and ready for the day as he made his way to the great hall for breakfast with his fellow slytherins. But before Draco entered, Weasley and Granger called out to him.

"Save me a spot." He told Blaise who nodded and approached the two gryffindors wondering what they wanted.

Before Draco could voice his question though, Weasley spoke. "Have you seen Harry?"

Frowning Draco shook his head. "No, why are you asking me? Shouldn't he had been with you?" He asked them calmly but inside he was worried. What if something serious had happened to Harry? Where was he?

"Harry wasn't there when we woke up and he wasn't in the great hall so we thought maybe he was with you." The redhead answered anxiously.

Draco was already thinking of checking the Astronomy tower when the missing boy in question came strolling in, pajama clad and rubbing his eyes. All three of them rounded on him immediately but Draco was the first to speak.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked sharply, relief flowing threw him.

Harry stopped in his tracks and took noticed of them for the first time. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep for so long and only hoped that he wasn't late to his first class, potions. Now he was standing in front of Draco, Hermione and Ron all looking at him with a mixture of relief, concern and anger.

"Outside mum." Harry said sarcastically.

Draco raised an eyebrow wondering the change in Harry. "Why were you outside?"

"What are you my keeper now?"

"No, but we were worried."

"I'm fine, I don't need you to worry about me." Harry all but snapped. He hated when people treated him like he couldn't help himself. He had survived living with Vernon and escaping Voldemort more then once by himself!

"Harry what were you doing outside?" Hermione spoke up.

"I went for a walk and fell asleep."

"Was it another nightmare?" Ron asked quietly. He had slept in the same dorm with Harry for six years now and it was no secret that he had nightmares, sometimes screaming till he woke up. But Draco didn't know and turned to stare at Ron before turning back to Harry who avoided all their eyes.

"None of your business." He muttered.

"We're only trying to help."

"Then help by leaving me alone!" Harry snapped at them loudly walking away from them without looking back.

Hermione sighed looking like she wanted to follow Harry but Ron put his hand on her arm to stop her shaking his head. "Don't, give him some time." He said but he wasn't staring at her but watching Harry's receding back.

"What does he have nightmares about?" Draco asked. It was taking everything he had not to just run up to Harry and ask him what was wrong but seeing how Harry had acted with him, he decided it was best to take Weasley's advice and give Harry some time alone.

"We don't know, never talks about them." Weasley answered. "Ever since first year he's had them but never tells us about it."

Draco took in the information with a frown and was about to enter the great hall when the redheaded gryffindor called out to him. Turning back he stared at Weasley.

"Don't hurt him Malfoy, he has enough to deal with."

Draco had no intention of doing anything to hurt Harry, for as each day went by he was falling even more for him but had no notion on telling them. So instead he nodded and turned his back on them, masking whatever feelings he had but hoping Harry was ok.

Ever since getting the dreams Harry had stopped being Potter to him, he wasn't just another person in gryffindor anymore. Not that Harry had ever been just any other person to him, even as school rivals they held a certain respect for each other. Harry had captured his attention like no other person had before and it wasn't just because of the scar on his head, Harry had something about him that just made you sit up and take notice of him. Harry was strong and yet he was so vulnerable. Draco couldn't blame Granger and Weasley for being so worry about Harry, for lately he had been feeling the same way. Something about Harry just made you want to protect him and reassure him that nothing bad would happen to him. But Harry was stubborn , that he knew very well, never wanting anyone to help him. Which made him wonder, was Harry in trouble but not willing to tell anyone, and if so what was so bad that he wasn't telling anyone?

Harry was the last one to enter the potions classroom before Snape came in, some people mostly gryffindors looked back but Harry didn't pay attention to their stares and instead looked for a place to sit, to his unfortunate luck the only place was by Draco in the back row. He didn't mind the back row but sitting next to Draco wasn't the best idea especially after the way he treated him in the morning.

He had made his way to gryffindor tower to find it mostly empty of most gryffindors so he took a long shower, but he missed breakfast and had to rush down to the dungeons before he became late. And now he was sitting down beside Draco, hoping none of emotions were showing.

"Hi Harry." Draco said softly turning to him.

Harry's head remained bowed looking at the table. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." He said quietly still not looking up.

This took Draco by surprise but he didn't show it, Harry had really hurt him this morning by being so indifferent with him while he had thought that they were at least friends.

"It's ok forget about it." He said. Harry turned to him about to speak when Snape came in his usual way, face glaring and robes billowing behind.

"Today's lesson is particularly hard so I would advise those who don't pay attention-" Snape sneered at gryffindor's side of the room. "to listen carefully." He finished waving his wand to the board where instructions appeared.

After Potions Draco didn't get a chance to speak or see Harry for they didn't have anymore classes together, he went to charms while Harry made his way to DADA. Draco tried concentrating on the work but it was hard when all he could think about was Harry. Thankfully the class was over and soon he and Blaise were making their to the great hall for lunch. Draco looked to the gryffindor table and spotted Weasley and Granger easily enough but no Harry. Sighing he leaned forward and put his chin on his palm, for some reason he was not surprise to find Harry not there. But he had also missed breakfast too, going without eating for so long wasn't good. So Draco got up placing a few sandwiches in a napkin and covered them before heading to the gryffindor table.

For a second time in less then a week he stopped there but didn't sit down. "Do you know where Harry is?" He asked Harry's two best friends.

Weasley looked like he didn't want to answer him but to his luck Granger did. "He's outside by the lake." She eyed the bundle in his hand a small grin creeping on to her face. "Here take this too, maybe you can make him eat something." Granger handed Draco a goblet which she filled with pumpkin juice, after one last nod he left.

Draco walked outside quickly, making sure not to spill any of the orange liquid on his uniform shirt, and soon spotted Harry. He was laying down with his eyes closed and something weird covered his ears. Draco was about to sit down beside him but stopped when he heard Harry singing. He had never heard Harry singing before and was bewildered at the fact that Harry and Jade sounded almost alike, why he was so surprise he didn't know for no matter how much Harry didn't want to admit it he was Jade but re-born as Harry Potter. Draco had only heard Jade sing once in his dreams but his voice had been light, teasing the crowd Harry's voice was sad, sometimes breaking as he sang.

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding This is my last resort Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry!  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin?  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another.  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils._

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying _

_I can't go on living this way _

Harry stopped singing and Draco breathe again but he didn't move. Was Harry really feeling that way? Harry would never consider committing suicide...No he didn't even want to think about him dying by his own hand. Taking a deep breath he tried to control his emotions, for many feeling were running through him. Draco wanted to go back to his room and just pretend he hadn't heard Harry, another part of him wanted to grab Harry by the shoulders and plea with him not to do anything stupid. He was feeling sad, helpless, mad. To many things going on at the same time for him to deal with but he settled on blanking his emotions and like he hadn't heard Harry made his presences known and sat down next to the gryffindor. Harry opened his eyes and turned his head towards Draco, sitting up quickly when he realized who was sitting by him.

"Hey Harry." Draco said but Harry held up a finger and turned his head. The blonde looked on as Harry brought out some kind of circular gray thing and pressed one of the sliver buttons, removing the things from his ears.

"What is that?" He asked, he knew it was a muggle thing but had never seen anything like it before.

"A CD player, Dean lent it to me."

"CD player?" Draco asked confused.

"It plays music, through the headphones." Harry held up the things he was wearing over his ears. Harry eyes moved to the what was in his hands.

Draco followed Harry's gaze and saw that he was staring at the food. "You didn't eat breakfast so I brought this out for you." Draco said handing the goblet to him.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Well to bad you have to eat." Draco said already opening the napkin and getting one of the sandwiches out.

"Draco I'm not a baby!" Harry exclaimed glaring at Draco.

"I know."

"Then stop treating me like at every turn I'll break a bone! I've done well enough in the past without you always being there for me."

"Then why do you have nightmares that keep you up at night?" Draco wouldn't back down, Harry needed to see that he needed someone to lean on.

"What I dream about is none of your business." Harry said sourly turning away from Draco who sighed.

"I'm not here to fight Harry, and I know you can take care of yourself but at least eat one sandwich." The blonde said gently picking up the sandwich again. Harry faced him again. "Please for me." Draco smiled at Harry who couldn't help but grin back.

"You Malfoy are evil." Harry said but took the sandwich anyways.

_

* * *

_

_Jade stared across from him as Draconian read him poetry, they had made love a little while ago and now he had the bed covers draped over him and Draconian in his bathrobe. Jade listened as Draconian read him a beautiful poem._

'Ask a child why is it born; ask the flower why it blossoms, ask the sun why it shines. I love you because I must love you.'_" Draconian finished and looked at Jade who was beaming back at him. _

_"That one was really nice. Read me another." He asked._

_"Another? Give me a kiss." The blonde said smiling as Jade stood from the bed, with the bed sheet wrapped around him. They shared a sweet, soft slow kiss which deepened quickly when Draconian licked Jade's bottom lip and he opened his mouth to accept the tongue._

_Jade pulled away first smiling. "Happy." Draconian nodded also smiling. "Good, read me another poem." He sat back on the bed Indian style._

_Draconian looked through the book and smiled as he found a lovely poem that précis how he felt about Jade."_'Had I no eyes but ears , my ears would love that inward beauty and invincible; Or were I deaf, thy outward parts would move each part in me that were but sensible; Though neither eyes nor ears, to hear or see, Yes I should be in love by touching thee, Say that the sense of feeling were bereft me, and I could not see nor hear nor touch and nothing but the very smell were left me, Yet would my love to thee still be as much; For from the stillitory of thy face excelling, Comes breedeth love by smelling."

_As soon as Draconian finished reading he found Jade throwing his arms around him hugging him tightly. "I love you." Jade pressed kisses on his neck and face."So much." Jade pressed his lips to Draconian's._

_

* * *

_

_Life for Jade and Draconian was going really well, the performance was coming along nicely everyone in the Moulin Rouge contributing one way or another. Duke Valmont spoiled Jade by giving him a new dressing room, taking him out to places he had never been before, buying him things but all the while Jade's heart and body belonged to another. The duke had agreed that on opening night Jade would sleep with him, for he was to busy rehearsing and helping the writer to do anything else. Only a few people actually knew of Jade's and Draconian's affair but kept it to themselves, almost being an inside joke between everyone, wondering how long it would be before the duke found out._

_At the moment a rehearsal was going on, some were singing others dancing, some making the customs. Jade was sitting by the duke's side watching everyone when Draconian approached them from behind and crouched beside Duke Valmont to speak to Jade._

_"Monsieur Jade I haven't quite finished writing the new scene, the 'Will the Lover's be Meeting at the Sitar Player's Humble Abode' scene. I wondered if we could work on it tonight?" Draconian asked keeping his face straight and professional._

_"But my dear I arranged a magnificent supper for us in the gothic tower." The duke interrupted looking at Jade, who had been staring at Draconian but turned to Valmont once he spoke up._

_"It's not important we can work on it tomorrow then." The blonde stood up._

_But Jade stood up as well. "Oh how dare you! It cannot wait until tomorrow, the 'Will the Lover's be Meeting at the Sitar Player's Humble Abode' scene is the most important in the production. We will work on it tonight till I am completely satisfied." Jade shot Draconian a look, which made him smiled but quickly hid it as the duke stood up._

_"But my dear-"_

_"Dear duke excuse me" Jade cut in and walked away._

_"I'm sorry." Draconian said not really meaning it and left to go meet up with Jade._

_Duke Valmont strode angrily over to Harold who was just informing everyone that rehearsal was over and that he would see everyone tomorrow bright an early._

_"Harold!" The duke called out and the portly man turned around with a smile._

_"Ah duke, the dinner has been prepared for tonight." He said cheerfully._

_"Well you might as well eat it yourself, Jade is rehearsing again tonight with that damn writer!" The duke hissed._

_Harold who had lost the smile on his face looked up to the sound of laughing and his eyes widened, Valmont stared at Harold waiting for the man to reply and when he saw that his eyes were looking at something else turned around to see for himself._

_"Duke!" Harold called out quickly getting his attention again. "I will insist that he rest tonight and meet you for dinner."_

_The duke visibly became happier by this and sighed quietly. "Good seven o'clock then." Harold nodded and the Duke left._

_

* * *

_

_While Harold and Valmont were having their tête-à-tête, Draconian and Jade snuck upstairs laughing and kissing. They were still kissing intensely when Draconian pulled away and stared into Jade's eyes._

_"You'll come tonight?"_

_Jade laughed nodding his head. "Yes." He was brought into another kiss before they had to leave. Draconian was leaving to go back to his flat when he stopped and called out to Jade._

_"What time?" He said softly._

_"Seven o'clock." Jade smiled and the blonde beamed at him. "Go, I'll see you later." He nodded and disappeared from view._

_"What are you doing?" Harold appeared from the shadows, looking fiercely at Jade who gasped and stared wide-eyed at his boss._

_"Nothing I was-"_

_"The Duke is giving you everything! New clothes, a beautiful new dressing room. He wants to make you a star! And you're fooling around with the writer when Valmont holds the deeds to the Moulin Rogue!" Harold hissed at Jade._

_"It's nothing Harold its just infatuation. It's nothing." Jade turned away from him and stared down at the dance floor. "It's nothing." Jade repeated softly to himself hitting the banister._

_"Well the infatuation ends today. The duke is expecting you at seven o'clock tonight." Harold told Jade before making his way down the stairs. Jade was left alone feeling as if everything was crashing down before him._

_

* * *

_

_Draconian waited all night for Jade to show up but he never came. He blew out the candles and threw the food out, wondering what had happened to Jade. Draconian dearly wished that something had come up and Jade couldn't have made it, and not what he was thinking... That Jade had gone to dinner in the gothic tower with Duke Valmont. With those thoughts in mind Draconian fell into an uneasy sleep._

_

* * *

_

Draco woke up with a groan, looking around his room he knew he would be late if he didn't get up now but all he wanted to do was sleep or at least lay in bed. Why hadn't Jade showed up? Did something happen to him? Was this the reason why Harry wouldn't let their relationship go beyond a friendship. It was barely nine in the morning and already he was developing a headache, life was not fair.

Draco took a quick shower and dressed before leaving his room and making his way to the great hall where breakfast was well under way. The first person he spotted was Harry, and his curiosity got the better of him. The blonde slytherin made his way over to the gryffindor table and sat down beside Harry.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked before Harry could say 'morning' or 'go away'.

"Depends on what were talking about, but go ahead." Harry said turning to him.

"Why didn't Jade show up to the dinner with Draconian? He didn't go to dinner with Valmont right." Draco said jealously laced in his voice.

"Well you'll find out tonight won't you, why spoil the surprise." Harry said not looking at him but buttering up his toast.

Draco groaned laying his head on the table. "Harry why are you always so difficult! Just tell me... please?" He said looking up.

"Toast." Harry offered amused at his antics and Draco narrowed his eyes. "Hey no one told me what was going to happen and I had them when I was much younger, so why should I make it easier for you?"

"Because you love me." Draco said smirking taking the toast out of Harry's hand, they were both ignoring everyone that was staring at them. 

Harry snorted and turned back to his plate. Draco leaned in closed to Harry. "Now who's the evil one?" He whispered and was delighted when Harry shivered. Draco was about to place a kiss on his ear when the post came in causing those expecting mail to look up. To Harry's surprise a owl dropped a parcel in front of him.

He stared at it wondering who could have sent it to him. "Well aren't you going to open in?" Draco said.

Harry picked it up and turned to Draco. "You didn't-"

Draco got the meaning and shook his head. "Nope, I didn't send it."

Harry slowly opened the wrapping over the small parcel and peered inside before throwing the box on the table and scooted back almost falling to the floor. He didn't scream but gasped loudly enough to grab more then one persons attention.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked urgently, grabbing Harry before he ran which he looked like he wanted to do.

Pale-faced Harry shook his head, he didn't want to see or say what he seen in the box, it was too disgusting. Hermione and Ron who had been looking on stared at him concernedly.

Hermione reached for the box. "Hermione no!" Harry yelled but it was too late she already looked into the box and screamed before letting it go. The box landed on its side on the table and the object inside tumbled out.

A bloody finger with a diamond ring attached at the end.

* * *

A/n- Ok so what did you think of it? Good? Bad? You have to tell me and it won't take long all you have to do is click the little box on your left hand corner. 

So Harry got a finger with a ring attached to it.... Any ideas who could have sent it? Ooh I know!!!!

Sorry if I gave anyone a scare in the beginning but it needed to be done! I offer a cookie in apology. Next chapter will be out soon, not sure when but soon!

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE OF YOU WHO REIVEWED MY LAST CHAPTER! I WOULD PERSONALLY THANK YOU BUT I CAN'T!

If you have a question my email is always open for anyone!

Disclaimer- I don't own the lyrics, those belong to Papa Roach "Last Resort" -- Kick arse song don't you think? The poems don't belong to me either, the first one is by **George Upton **and the second one is by the great **William Shakespeare**. 

Bye loves!


	6. It's my Life

****

It's **m**y **L**ife...

Now I see the times they change  
**l**eaving doesn't seems so strange  
**I** am hoping I can find  
**w**here to leave my hurt behind

Hermione cried out and dropped the parcel on the table, the finger spilling out and the gryffindors around Harry all looked to it. For a second the table went quiet and as if suddenly they were brought back to life jumped up staring at the offending body part. Guys looked on disgusted while girls adverted their eyes. The headmaster and several of the professor made their way to the lion's table, students from other houses were standing on the benches to get a closer look at what was going on and everyone was talking at once.

In the mess of it all Draco held Harry's hand, turning to stare at him he noticed that the gryffindor boy was still staring at the table, in particularly the bloody finger. The blond held Harry closer. "Don't look at it." He whispered into Harry's ear, his lips brushing softly against the flesh.

Harry turned his emerald eyes to Draco, staring at him with a hopeless expression. Before Draco could speak Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the great hall putting a stop to whatever he was going to say.

"All students report to their classes." The old wizard said calmly, to anyone he looked like his usual self but his eyes held no twinkle.

Slowly the great hall emptied out, none to quietly mind you. Many were still talking about the _present _Harry had gotten and many students were openly staring at the gryffindor boy. He wish they wouldn't, never mind that it was rude but it made him feel as though he were on a pedestal for all the world to see and judge.

"Harry." The headmaster's voice made him look up from the ground. Ron and Hermione were still there with him as well as Draco who still hadn't let go of his hand and he couldn't find the will in him to remove his hand either. It just felt right.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked as if they didn't know what they were talking about.

"I know you probably don't want to speak of it now but I need to if you know who sent you the package."

Harry shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. "I don't know, there was no note." Not that he really checked for one and had no desire to see if there was one.

"Professor Dumbledore could it have been from you-know-who?" Hermione, who was fully collected now, asked quietly.

Harry turned sharply to stare at her. The thought had crossed his mind, it would have been an obvious choice but somehow didn't fit right. Why would Voldemort send him a diamond ring, he could understand the finger. Voldemort was a sick and twisted creature who got off on people's pain, but sending him a diamond didn't make sense at all.

"A good idea Miss. Granger but I am not so sure." Dumbledore said.

"Why don't you ask Malfoy?" Ron said glaring at the blonde.

"What's that suppose to mean Weasley?" Draco drawled not all that interested in hearing what the redhead had to say.

"Gotten any letters from your death-eater of a father lately?" Ron smirked. Harry might believe that the slytherin was ok but he didn't, no one could go from trying to expel you at every chance to wanting to be your best friend in a matter of days.

"If you're-" The slytherin didn't get any further then that when Harry cut him off.

"Ron you don't know what you're talking about. Draco doesn't have anything to do with this, nor does Voldemort." Ron and Hermione flinched just as he knew they would.

"How do you know that Harry?" Dumbledore reentered the conversation.

The boy shrugged. "It doesn't seem like something he would do, unless he cursed the diamond ring."

"Very true Harry, but until then I want you to keep your eyes open. No more nighttime strolls and I think it'd be best if you stayed near the castle."

"You're trying to lock me up again." Harry stated glaring.

"It's for you're own protection my dear boy, we don't know the intentions of the person who gave you the gift and we shouldn't take any chances."

"Of course we couldn't let anything happen to the-boy-who-lived." Harry said in mock understanding.

Other then Dumbledore, the others were seeing a side of Harry that rarely came out and shocked that he was being so disrespectful to the headmaster and getting away with it.... Well sort of.

"Enough Harry, I've already decided." The old wizard said sternly. "If you're not feeling up to it, you're excused from class." With a last nod Dumbledore left, leaving the three gryffindors and one slytherin alone in the great hall.

"I hate it when he does that." Harry muttered.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without anything more interesting happening other then the usual lessons, and the gossip that was spreading around the whole school like wild fire. Every conversation some way or another had to do with Harry and the parcel. Some of the students believed it was sent to Harry by some crazed fan, others by you-know-who. 

And frankly all the talk was getting on Draco's nerves. He didn't like the way others were talking about Harry, like it was their personal business and could discuss it openly. And speaking of Harry, Draco hadn't seen the gryffindor around all day and it was now dinner time. The slytherin was worried, after the headmaster had left Harry soon followed leaving all of them without a word. On the way to potions he'd overheard Granger asking about Harry but Weasley only shrugged, not very comforting.

"How come all of sudden you're buddy-buddy with Potter, Draco?" Blaise asked as he caught the blonde looking over to the gryffindor table for the fifth time that night.

He was surprised by the question but didn't let it show as he was well practiced in hiding his emotions, instead he turned back to his half eaten plate and picked up his fork. "Because I felt like it." He wasn't about to tell anyone about the dreams he was having, they would no sooner think him mad and send him off to St. Mungo's.

Blaise turned to him with curious eyes. "So one day you decided 'I'm going to like Potter today' and forget all the history behind the two of you?" He said carefully.

'He doesn't know half the history between Harry and me.' Draco thought with a smirk. "If you want to think that, then don't let me stand in your way."

"You are a mystery Draco." The other slytherin said as he turned back to his food.

Draco rolled his eyes, snuck another glance at the gryffindor table and saw that Harry was not there and probably wouldn't show. Suddenly he wasn't so hungry anymore and stood from the table. "I'm going to start on my homework." He told Blaise but didn't wait for a respond and left the great hall with thoughts of Harry in his mind.

_

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Paris, one of those days where you just had to get out. But for Draconian it wasn't so lovely. He had a restless night, half worried that something had happened to Jade and the other half hurt that he hadn't shown. Once morning came he had showered and dressed quickly as not to get caught in the morning rush at the market. He had come back to find Jade sitting with his back to the door waiting for him. Jade feeling someone was in front of him opened his eyes and looked up, meeting the gray ones of his lover. He hurriedly stood up but didn't say anything. _

Draconian eyed him from head to toe, noting that he looked perfectly fine if not a bit pale. Without a word he strode past Jade and unlocked the door to his flat. Jade followed, sitting on the bed and watched as Draconian put his groceries away.

Finally the silence got to the boy on the bed. "I'm sorry about last night, I got sick." Jade said running his hand lightly over the blanket.

"You don't have to lie to me." Draconian said his voice laced with jealously and hurt. For now that he saw Jade was all right there could only be one possible explanation why he didn't come last night.... He was with the duke.

Jade looked up, taken aback by the blonde's tone. "I am not lying, I was sick." He paused for a moment staring at the floor. "We have to end it." He said softly.

Almost so softly that Draconian didn't hear him but he did and crossed the room to be near Jade. He had been indifferent to Jade because he had been jealous but for the world he wouldn't want Jade to leave him, Draconian didn't think he could go on without him.

"No."

"Harold knows, everyone knows. Soon the duke will find out too."

"I don't care." Draconian said kneeling in front of Jade who stared back at him sadly.

"He'll kill you." Jade said raising one hand to Draconian's cheek.

The blonde turned his head and kissed Jade's palm but the other boy snatched his hand back and stood up from the bed moving to the window, with a quiet sigh Draconian moved to sit on the bed.

"On opening night I have to sleep with the duke, and the jealously will drive you mad." Jade told him quietly still staring out the window.

The blonde walked over to Jade, wrapping his arms around him and placed a soft kiss on his neck. "I won't get jealous I promise."

Jade got out of his embraced. "It doesn't work that way Draconian. And you will get jealous, like you were a few minutes ago, and in turn you won't trust me and eventually hate me."

"I can never hate you Jade."

"You really think that? So if I were to tell you that last night I wasn't sick and in actuality I was with the duke what would you say?"

"That you're lying." Draconian glared, the last thing he wanted to think about was Jade lying to him.

"You know what I am Draconian, why do you want to be with me?"

"Because I love you."

"Love is not enough to make this work! I'm a whore, that hasn't changed." Jade said cynically, he was trying to get the blonde to see it from his point of view but Draconian was still stuck on the foolish ideas of love.

"Do you love me?" Draconian asked suddenly.

"Yes." He couldn't lie about that. "And that's why I don't want you to get hurt."

"It will hurt me more if you leave me." Draconian moved forward, grabbing Jade's hips so that they were pressed together. "Whatever happens, just know that I love you and about the duke... We'll figure something out." He ended quietly.

"I love you." Jade said resting his head on blonde's chest. He felt safe with Draconian, he made him feel like he was worth something. So instead of walking away like he should have, he stayed and was happy for it.

Jade was half-asleep, laying naked beside Draconian who was playing with his hair. They had made love soon after their talk and he still felt the warm after-effect of their love making. Slowly he closed his eyes only to re-open them just as slowly, he knew soon he would be sleeping but he didn't care as long as it was Draconian he was sleeping next too. As he shut his eyes for the final time he heard the blonde singing softly.

"Come what may..."

* * *

"You seem to be in a happy mood." Harry quietly said to Draco. 

They were in potions that morning, and unsurprisingly Draco had paired with Harry, who made no protest partly because he liked being near the slytherin and partly because it pissed Snape off.

Draco turned to him with a charming smile. "I am." He said and went back to adding the ingredients as Harry stirred the potion. "The dream was nice." He added more to himself but Harry heard nonetheless. "Do you still have dreams?"

Harry debated if he should answer but in the end he did. "Once in awhile I get a dream but not usually."

"When did you have them?"

"I was ten an half." The gryffindor answered his eyes going noticeably darker and Draco wondered why was he so young when he got them.

He was going to voice his question when Snape spoke. "Everyone should be finishing up, turn the heat down slowly, bottle the potion with both your names on it and clean up. Homework's on the broad."

They didn't talk much after that and Harry left with Ron to go to divination while Draco went to DADA. It was nearing the end of the week, and most of the students were looking forward to relaxing and enjoying the Hogsmeade weekend. The talk of Harry's '_gift' _had at last died down and most didn't mention it anymore, which Harry was grateful for. Draco kept sitting at gryffindor table whenever he felt like it, mostly during breakfast or lunch. Though the other houses got use to the fact that Draco sat with Harry, at gryffindor no less, they couldn't understand how two bitter rivals went from hating each other to being friends. Not even slytherin understood the change in their Ice Prince who wasn't to icy as of late. It was a secret that only Harry and Draco knew and they weren't talking.

Friday afternoon found Harry in the library trying to get his charms homework done before he had to head out to his last class of the day. The weekend couldn't be more welcome either, he hadn't been sleeping well lately only getting a few hours of sleep before he was disturbed by nightmares. Ron and Hermione were worried, he knew that in the way they would give each other looks when they thought he wasn't looking, but he couldn't help it, not sleeping was the only way not to dream.

Harry set his quilt down and rubbed his eyes, trying to fight off the drowsiness he felt. He sensed someone sitting down even before the person spoke.

"Sleepy?" Draco's drawl reached his ears.

Harry removed his fist from his eye and stared at the slytherin before him. He opened his mouth to response but yawned instead. After he was done he smiled embarrassedly. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little tired. Did you want something?"

"You." Draco smiled and Harry leaned back in his chair frowning. "Aye lighten up Harry, really though I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing this Hogsmeade weekend?"

Harry raised an eyebrow but answered anyways. "Nothing..." He said slowly waiting to see where this was going.

"Go with me." The way Draco said it made it sound more like an order then a request, which coming from him wouldn't be surprising.

"Draco-"

"Just as friends, of course." The blonde added a bit darkly but Harry remained silent staring at the book in front of him. "Come on Harry, friends spend time together out of school and were friends right?"

He did make a very good point, Harry thought but then again if Draco had it his way they wouldn't just be _friends_. But nothing would happen the gryffindor was sure of that, if they went of course. And truth be told, he wanted to go. But...

"Harry-" Draco started to say.

"Yes!" He cut him off.

"Yes?"

"Yes... I'll go to Hogsmeade... With you." Harry finished quietly.

Draco beamed brightly making him look more handsome. He leaned cross the table and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lip. Seconds went by and both didn't move, until the bell rang over their heads bringing Harry sharply back to reality. Standing up he gathered his books, not meeting Draco's eyes.

"I have to go, er.. See you later." He said leaving the library.

Draco stared after him. A slow smile crossed his face, an unofficial 'date' and kiss from Harry, all in one day. Not bad. Still smiling he pulled out his own homework and got a head start on his weekend homework.

* * *

"So you're going to Hogsmeade with Malfoy?" Ron asked as Harry looked through his trunk for something to wear. 

"Yes Ron, I all ready told you this." He said with a mental sigh, Ron still didn't like Malfoy and made it known that he didn't like Harry hanging out with him. But Harry already promised Draco that he was going and couldn't back out much to his best friend's dismay.

"It's not a big deal."

"Tell that to his death-eater of a father." Ron muttered darkly.

Harry lifted his head and glared at the redhead boy. "Stop it Ron. Draco is not a death eater, I am going with him to Hogsmeade today and I would really like it if you would stop making it into a bigger deal then it is."

Ron didn't say anything as he got off his bed and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry sighed resting his forehead on trunk's top muttering under his breath. Ron was just worried he knew that but he wasn't going to stop hanging out with Draco just because Ron didn't like it.

Harder then he needed to, he closed the chest and went to into the boy's bathroom to take a shower. He hoped Ron would be in a better mood when he came out but somehow Harry truly doubted that.

* * *

A/n- I was going to make this longer... Keep going on till the beginning of their _cough_date_cough_ but decided to stop here because it would go on forever!!! I have some interesting things for their outing but I need to fine-tune it so please bear with me!

Moving on: What did everyone think of the chapter? Please tell me you liked it because if you don't I'll jump of a bridge..... Not really but you know ;-) I don't think it's the best chapter but for some reason this one was really complicated to write.

Ron was certainly being prissy in this chapter, don't know why he came out like that but it's what was written. Don't worry he won't be a prat for long! Promise.

If anyone wants to see anything in particular in the date, just let me know. I'm flexible and would love to see your ideas.

****

Thank yous:

Pretty Racing, Kees, Elizabeth Turner, ArmedandCaffeinated, LilBlackNiteCat, killer-the-cat, KuroShiro Usagi, chekiita , Nichole08, A-brighter-dawn, Elebereth, kamui5

KittenRebecca- In answer to your question... Well I really can't tell you because it comes into later play of the story. But keep it mind.

Really without you guys this story would be nothing so big hug and kiss to all of you!

Ok I want cereal so I have to go... See you all.... soon.

Parting is such sweet sorrow.... But so is having an empty stomach so BYE!!!!!


	7. Smile Like you Mean it

_**S**_mile **_L_**ike _**y**_ou _**M**_ean _**i**_t

A boy walked down the pathway into Hogsmeade and away from the Shrieking Shack. He looked to be no older then seventeen and extremely attractive, many people actually doing double-takes as he passed them with a slight smirk playing on his lips. He's about six feet tall, dark hair against creamy fair skin and hazel colored eyes. The boy was also known as Lord Voldemort.

Not that anyone knew they were in the presence of the dark lord as he walked pass one of the many shops in Hogsmeade. But that's what he wanted, to be out in public without having Dumbledore trying to kill him and vice versa. The dark lord had done this many times not that anyone knew of it, only his most trustworthy death eaters knew and they wouldn't talk if they wanted to see the next day. He'd been doing it for months, almost a year now and no one was the wiser. And why did he want to be surrounded by wizards he couldn't give a damn about? Simple, he got to see his Harry.

He'd been watching the boy since his return. First with thoughts to kidnapped him right under the nose of the fool Dumbledore but then he started remembering everything... Those dreams long forgotten. In his last year of Hogwarts he had dreams of a past life, being a duke and falling head over heels for a dancer by the name of Jade but Jade didn't return the love instead going for the damn writer. And in the end he left Paris and never knew or heard about Jade again. Voldemort in turn searched all over hoping to run into Jade's reincarnated not knowing if he wanted to bed the person or kill them. And then he found Jade all over again by pure luck. Voldemort had been reading the daily prophet and noticed a picture of Potter on the front page, he pulled out his wand about to burn the paper when he stop suddenly and really looked at Potter. It dawned on him that Potter and Jade were the same person.

A part of him still wanted the damn boy dead, after all he had been the cause of his untimely downfall. But after watching Potter for so long he remembered why he wanted him in the first place. Potter was tempting when he didn't try to be and he didn't even know it. He would have Potter again and this time no one would stand in his way.

Voldemort passed walked past the Zonko's joke shop and was about to do the same for Honeyducks when a particular someone caught his eyes. Harry was in the candy shop looking at the various colorful candies. The dark lord ran his eyes down the boy's body and took note that he looked exceptionally stylish, the jeans hugging his legs and hip in just the right way, the black sweater bringing out his emerald eyes even more. Voldemort was tempted to try and steal the boy right then and there. But as he took a step forward someone placed their hand on Harry's shoulder. He watched as Harry turned around with a bright smile, he was smiling at Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy boy said something that made Harry laugh, jealously and hatred rose within Voldemort against Malfoy as he watched the pair interact with each other. With narrowed eyes he turned away from the shop and apparated. Harry was his and his only and he did not share what was his. But they would both learn soon enough.

* * *

Harry met Draco in front of the entrance hall where most of the students were gone, only a few older student mingling around and thankfully they paid no attention to them as they walked out together talking quietly with each other. Both had agreed to meet when all of the eager third years and upper-year students were gone, so they wouldn't have to deal with the stares and whispers that they were sure to get once they reached the town. Walking to Hogsmeade turned to out be enjoyable for them, as they talked of nothing in particular just relaxing in each other's company. Once they reached the town they headed over to Honeyducks.

"Best year so far?" Harry asked as they browsed through the shelves of chocolates.

"This year, of course." Draco smiled at Harry while dodging a brown-haired girl who was holding a huge jar filled with different colored candies.

"How come"

"Because we're _friends."_ The slytherin answered, stressing the word friend, he turned around to smile at Harry who blushed but didn't look away. Still blushing he said lightheartedly.

"Because it's the best thing in the world to be my friend, I'm the boy-who-lived." Harry rolled his eyes as Draco laughed. "Do you want grab a butterbeer?"

"Sure but first I have to buy some more chocolate, I'm low." The blonde said and made his way over to the back of the room where the best chocolates were heldHarry waited for him patiently saying hello to various people until he got the feeling he was being watched which was difficult to tell seeing as he was in a shop full of people. Turning around he searched for a face but found no one until he looked out the window to find an older boy, who he'd never seen before staring back him before disappearing.

The boy was gone but Harry still stared at the window, he didn't know who the boy had been but he didn't like the way he had been staring at him. Harry couldn't place it but something about the way he staring at him was just creepy... But maybe he was over reacting. Someone placed their hand on his shoulder and Harry couldn't help but jump, startled.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked as he stared at Harry.

"Y-yeah why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked hoping his heartbeat would slow down."I called your name but you didn't answer me"

"Sorry, er... ready to go?" He said smiling hoping Draco would ignore his odd behavior.

The slytherin did and after paying they left the candy shop and headed over to the Three Broomsticks. Entering the pub they found it just as filled as Honeyducks had been and both boys had to push their way to the bar to place their order.

"Oy Harry come over here!" A voice yelled over the loud chatter of the pub, both Harry and Draco turned around to find a large group of gryffindors near the middle, all of them talking, eating, drinking and laughing. Harry turned to Draco with a pleading smile.

"No way we just came here for a butterbeer." He didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of gryffindors, he wanted to be alone with Harry.

"Oh come on their so use to you now they won't even care." And with that Harry grabbed his hand and led him through the tables until they reached the others. The gryffindors all greeted Harry nicely and even nodded to Draco who nodded back but was already tugging on Harry so they could leave but was soon distracted by a red haired boy.

"No way you can't make me do that!" Ron said turning red in the face.

"Ah but Ron you're the one who picked dare." Seamus smirked. "Do it."

Ron narrowed his eyes before getting on top of his chair. "I wear girl underwear!" He yelled red as a tomato.

It was very lucky for Ron that the pub was a noisy place and therefore not everyone had heard but the nearby tables did and shared a laugh with the other gryffindors who were beside themselves. Ron who was redder if that were possible had sat down quickly and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

"Whatever possessed Weasley to do that?" Draco asked between gasp for air.

"It's a muggle game Hermione taught them, Truth or Dare. You either pick truth and answer whatever they ask you truthfully or go with the dare and do whatever you're asked to do." Harry told him still laughing over Ron's dare.

"Sounds like fun." The blonde said, making a mental note to never play the game or at least not in public places.

"Loads but we better leave before they rope us in"

* * *

Harry was nervous, that was the only way to put it. He had a great time with Draco going all over Hogsmeade talking as if they had been friends for a long time, not that he'd hadn't noticed Draco's subtle touches on his arm or on the small of his back but Harry acted as if he didn't notice. Why ruin the mood when they were having such a great time together? But now it was evening and when most of the students were heading back to Hogwarts, Draco had asked him to have dinner and foolishly he had agreed. It would have been ok if they had gone to somewhere like The Three Broomsticks but Draco had led him to a restaurant he'd never been before but knew it to be where couples went. And as Harry told himself repeatedly, they were not on a date. But he allowed Draco to guide him to one of the tables in the restaurant and both of them sat down, not saying a word. The blonde smiled at him and Harry returned the gesture but quickly looked down to see if there was anything to distract himself with, and to his luck there a menu in front of him.

"What are you in the mood for?" Draco asked as he picked up own menu.

Harry shrugged. "Anything is fine with me."

He decided on meatloaf with a side of mash potatoes with vegetables, Draco had the steak.

"How come you never talk about your family Harry?" Draco asked suddenly, they had been eating in silence, which suited Harry fine, but it seemed the slytherin wanted to talk.

"My family?"

"Yeah you live with your aunt and uncle right?"

The last thing Harry wanted to talk about was his home life but how could he tell this to Draco without raising any suspicion? "Yeah but we really don't get along too well"

"How come?"

Harry shrugged as he picked up his glass. "I think my aunt was jealous of my mum being a witch and Vernon... Well he just hates anything not 'normal"

"But being a wizard is normal."

"We know that but he doesn't." Harry said darkly. "Can we change the topic Draco, I don't have the best relationship with my relatives, end of story/"

"Sure."

After that dinner went on more pleasantly but Draco noticed that whenever the conversation trended on more personal ground Harry would promptly shy away from the topic and change the subject all together. By the end of the night he knew Harry's favorite color, food, classes all the simple things. But he didn't know anything of what really made Harry do the things he did or the way he acted, in the end Harry was still pushing him away.

"Tell me something no one knows about you." Harry asked they ate dessert.

"Something no one knows" Draco said smirking.

"No one."

"I hate being an only child."

"Really?"

Draco nodded cutting a piece of his cake. "Yeah, I always wanted a younger brother or sister. It gets boring during the summer and I guess it would have been fun to have someone else to talk too or play with... What?" The slytherin trailed off as he looked up to find Harry smiling at him.

"Nothing that's just sweet."

"I'm not sweet." Draco glared but couldn't keep it up as Harry's smile widened.

"Yes you are."

"Fine, tell me something no one knows about you."

Harry was silent, there was so many things people didn't know about him that he didn't want anyone to know about him. But Draco had shared with him something he never told anyone so it was only fair to return the gesture.

"I was suppose to be in Slytherin." He said quietly and watched as Draco's eyes widened.

"You're lying."

Harry shook his head. "Really, the sorting had said I do well in slytherin."

"Why aren't you in slytherin then?"

"Because I asked to be put anywhere but slytherin"

"Why?" Draco asked out loud, thinking back to how different things could have been if Harry had been placed in slytherin house. Would they had been friends instead of rivals?

"Honestly because you were placed in slytherin and I couldn't be near you, that and hearing that Voldemort was also in that house didn't up it's popularity in my eyes."

"So you're in gryffindor because of me?" Harry thought for a moment before nodding his head, a slow smile appearing on his face. "Yea I guess you can say that." Draco sat back in his chair.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

_Jade sat across Draconian watching his lover as he wrote the ending to Spectacular, Spectacular. He loved times like this for then he let his mind wander and he imaged a different lifestyle, one that didn't include selling himself. That he and Draconian were a happy couple who didn't love in secret. But the reality always came back and brought his head back from the clouds, he was a whore and sooner or later Draconian would leave him. _

_It was three weeks after their fight and while Jade was doing better health wise, the duke had become more enthusiastic in his pursue of him which angered Draconian to no end but he made good show of hiding it. But in the past three weeks Jade had been showered with new beautiful clothes, jewelry as well as trips all over Paris. But every night it was Draconian that he went back to and gave his love to.  
_

_The play was going on nicely, all the songs coming together and Jade was happy but he couldn't help feeling that sooner or later something bad would happen and ruin everything. _

_Draconian looked up from his typewriter to look up at Jade who wore a pensive look on his face. "What are you thinking about?" He asked momentarily forgetting his writing.  
_

_Jade looked up and smiled softly. "About you." He said getting up from the bed and making his way over to the blonde where he sat on his lap. _

_"About me? Would you be thinking about me kissing you?" Draconian asked inching closer to Jade.  
_

_"How did you guess?" He said before closing the space between them and accepting the slow, sweet kiss. _

_"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" The blonde asked they parted. _

_"Yes but tell me again."  
_

* * *

_"Now, uh, this new scene is the scene where the sitar player writes a secret song for the courtesan, so whatever is happening, however bad things are, they remember their love and um lets take it from your line Jade." Draconian said moving off the stage while the actors took their places._

_"We must be careful." Jade whispered looking apprehensive.  
_

_The Argentinean moved forward grabbing both of Jade's hands into his own. "Fear not, we will conduct our love affair right under the maharajah."_

_ "Cue the music!" Draconian said never once taking his eyes off Jade.  
_

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I'm loving you more and more  
Listen my heart can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons might change, winter to spring  
But I love you till the end of time  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you till my dying day

_The Argentinean sang his part, Draconian following along, singing softly to himself. He remembered why he wrote the song in the first place so Jade would understand that no matter what he would be there till the end._

_ Jade took his cue and started to sing his part, and while he kept eye contact with the Argentinean he looked more to Draconian while he sang._

Suddenly the world seems like such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song  
I'll be there right by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide_  
_But I will love you till the end of time

_As the song went on the duke sat in a chair away from the stage watching as the run through of the play came to an end. An uneasy smile covered his face as he kept his eyes on Jade. So focused on his beauty that he didn't notice one of the dancer's as she approached until she was right next to him._

_"This ending is silly. Why would the courtesan choose the penniless writer- Whoops! I mean sitar player." She smirked callously before walking off, taking her seat next to the other dancers still smirking. _

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you till my dying day!

_ All the actors sang the last bit holding on to the note until the music faded out and turned to the crowd and..._

_"I don't like this ending." Duke Valmont stated still smiling uneasily._

_Everyone stopped smiling and stared back annoyed. Jade let go of the Argentinean's hands glaring and folded his hands over his chest as Draconian turned sharply to stare at the duke. Everything and everyone just seemed to stop at his statement. Harold moved forward. _

_"Don't like the ending my dear Duke?" _

_"Why should the courtesan choose the penniless sitar player over the maharajah?" Valmont said waving his hand around. "Who is offering a lifetime of security? That's real_ _love." He continued talking as he stood up from his chair. "Once the sitar player had satisfied his lust he will leave the courtesan with nothing. I suggest that in the end the courtesan choose the maharajah"  
_

_"S-sorry..." Toulosue spoke up. "Sorry but that ending does not uphold the bohemian ideals of truth, beauty, freedom-" He started to say as he advanced forward from the back of the stage.  
_

_"I don't care about your ridiculous dogma! Why shouldn't the courtesan choose the maharajah"  
_

_"Because he doesn't love you!" Draconian yelled out. _

_The words echoed loudly throughout the room, Jade's eyes widened as he looked to Draconian but quickly looked back to Valmont whose eyes narrowed as they shifted between the two of them._

_"H-him... Him. He doesn't love him." Draconian said weakly, trying to correct his mistake. "He doesn't love him." He repeated once again with a little more force but the damage was already done.  
_

_"Now I see." The duke whispered staring at Jade who looked back indifferent. "Monsieur Harold this ending will be rewritten with the courtesan choosing the maharajah and without the lover's secret song. It will be rehearsed in the morning, ready for the opening tomorrow night." Valmont said.  
_

_"My dear duke that'll be impossible-" Jade cut in. _

_"Harold! Oh! The poor duke is being treated appallingly." He said moving off the stage, towards the duke. "These silly writers let their imagination run away with them." Jade came to stop in front of the duke and no one dared to say a word as Jade wove his charm around the duke. "Now why don't you and I have a little supper and then afterwards we can let monsieur Harold know how we would prefer the story to end. Hmm?" He smiled as he caressed the duke's cheek._

* * *

_Jade stood still as the women helped him removed the headpiece he was forced to wear during rehearsals. "Thank you Elizabeth." He said once it was removed and she left with Jade about to follow if it weren't for Draconian coming out of the shadows taking a hold of his arm.  
_

_"I don't want you to sleep with him." He said looking desolated._

_J__ade looked around before turning back to his blonde lover. "He could destroy everything." He whispered. "You promised me... You said you wouldn't be jealous." Draconian only shook his head, wrapping his arms around Jade's waist. "I have to go." _

_"No, no!" He held on tighter not ever wanting to let go. Jade sighed. _

_"You promised... You promised me." Draconian still didn't let go, he wouldn't no matter what he promised. Jade rested his head against the blonde's so that they were cheek to cheek. "_Come what may_." He sang softly into his ear. _

_Draconian looked up at Jade and without words stepped back, releasing Jade from his grasp._ "Come what may." _He nodded and without another word walked away._

* * *

Draco woke up from the dream, a frown marring his face. "How is it possible for someone to be having a bad day before they even wake up?" He asked out loud.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know." The mirror in his room said.

"Shut-up"

* * *

Harry had a bad feeling when he woke up, too many things were going smoothly and he knew something bad was bound to happen. He thought, well hoped he was just being paranoid. But he was proved wrong. It all started when Ron and him were walking to the great hall. Hermione had decided on having an early breakfast with Ginny and the two were back in the gryffindor common room chatting nicely with each other. Leaving Ron and Harry to have breakfast with each other which on any other day would have been fine but presently there was a silence between them, it wasn't tense but not exactly pleasant either finally Ron felt the need to break it.

"So how was your date with Malfoy?" He asked awkwardly.

"It wasn't a date, we're just friends"  
Ron snorted. "Yeah and your family really dose like magic."

Harry shot him a glare and walked faster but Ron kept up with him. "I'm just saying you two don't look like friends. And Malfoy makes no show of hiding that he likes you." The redhead said as they entered the great hall.

"Ron just stop ok? Draco and me are just friends, nothing more." Harry all but snapped at him as both boys sat down.

They sat down with Ron a little put off at being snapped at and Harry grateful that he kept silent. Both ignored the tense mood that settled and started to fill their plates up with eggs, toast and beacon. Harry kept his eyes on his plate eating slowly, not really hungry but he couldn't ignore the feeling anymore, he felt as though people were staring and sure enough when he looked up the other houses were staring back at him.

"Neville lend me your newspaper." Harry asked his dorm-mate.

"Why? There's nothing in here about you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're a terrible lair Neville, give me the newspaper please?" Holding out his hand Neville reluctantly handed over the paper.

Harry flipped to the front page and was stunned to see a picture of Draco and himself, and taking a closer look he realized it was in the restaurant where they ate last night! They were staring at each other smiling when Draco reached over and what looked like the blonde stroking his cheek (Which to clarify he was just wiping chocolate off the side of his lips.). Numb Harry read the caption:

**Harry Potter's New Romance**

**Harry Potter, also known as the boy-who-lived was spotted yesterday around Hogsmeade with a fellow sixth year boy, Draco Malfoy, the only son of Lucius Malfoy. Both looked very close with each other and ended the day with them having dinner at Hot Spots. A source tells us that both boys have been 'talking' a lot lately but insist their friends. Could this be a new secret romance that Harry Potter has been keeping to himself? **

Harry stopped reading there even though the story went on to another page. He was overwhelmed with anger, he just so sick of the press always having to be in his business that he couldn't even go out on a damn dinner without turning into news the next morning. Forgetting his half-eaten breakfast, Harry rose from the table and stalked out of the great hall only to run into someone. The boy reached out and steadied Harry as he stumbled, once he was balanced he looked up and groaned.

"Nice seeing you too." Draco smirked an eyebrow going up in a perfect arch.

"Leave me alone Draco"

"What's wrong now?" The blonde rolled his eyes. He wasn't in a good mood and now yet again for the millionth time Harry was dismissing him.

Harry glared and threw the paper at Draco who caught it surprised and looked down to the picture of them. He was shocked by the picture but not by the paper.

"You knew it was bound to happen. Harry you're famous in this world and everything you do will be under a microscope be it the truth or a lie. The thing is not to let them get you down." Draco told him.

"I want them to leave me alone though." Harry pouted though he would never admit that he was.

"And that's never going to happen." Draco said nonchalantly taking Harry's hand into his own, he noticed that he'd been doing that a lot over the past few weeks but never once had Harry complained and it just felt right.

"Now stop pouting-"

"I'm not pouting"

Draco rolled his eyes but kept walking in the direction of the great hall. "Yes you are, so stop because it doesn't suit you"

Now it was Harry who rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop the smile that seemed to tug at his lips. It amazed him at how easily Draco could calm him and make him feel carefree, that even when they entered the great hall, with most of the school looking on as they sat down at gryffindor table Harry didn't seem to mind it as much as he normally would have.

* * *

And that is the end of chapter six and I'm off to bed because school starts in less then eight hours and I should be dreaming of candy and boys not up trying to come up with an ending for this chapter. But I just feel so bad for not updating in such a long time that I did and I hope you guys liked it! I'll finish review and correcting the chapter tomorrow...er today I mean, after I get home from work! Love ya and hopefully you are sleeping well just like I'm about to be in a minute! 3-7 (12:47AM)

**Thank yous:  
**

Skimmie- Updated! Did you like?

Belonging- Harry will eventually open up but not for awhile, I'm known for my drama and it's just to early (for me anyways) to be putting everything out on the table. But when he does it'll be all that much better... Well hopefully ;0)

Marie Sienna Elvin- Aw I'm sorry you but if it makes you feel better, it wasn't my idea either. Lillie Chan wrote this first but never finished it and I asked to take on the story. But I hope you keep on reading!

Pretty Racing- Thanks!

A-Brighter-Dawn- I still can't believe you read my story! Not that I'm not happy about that though ;-) and I love your story, looking forward to the next chapter! And I put Voldie in just for you babe... But don't worry he'll play a bigger part more later on in the story. Did you like the date?

Awed- Personally I loved how Ewan McGregor sang! And he was so hot in that movie... But I'm getting off track! I'm so happy you like this story as well! But sorry I don't know what story your talking about, look around though you should find it some where! Did you like this chapter?

zoomaphonethepirate- Aw thanks babe for liking the story so much but don't worry about the ending of the story... While Jade and Draconian will end like the movie, the story won't. No tears kay! ;0)

Until next time ciao loves!


	8. It Was Only Kiss

It was only a kiss...

Picture a young boy

No name to be called redeemer

I'll fix him, restore him...

The weeks passed and November came bringing along cold weather, many of the students were grateful for the fireplaces and heating charms around the school. The rumors about Harry and Draco had died down, people talked about it but not as much and they had stopped staring at Draco when he sat at the gryffindor table with Harry, mostly because he glared at them till they looked away. Life was going on smoothly and rather boringly at the moment, something Harry could happily say he rather liked.

It was a Thursday and the day seemed to be dragging, with breakfast and lunch out of the way Harry only had two more classes to go and he would be free for the day. But the two classes seemed to take forever, first it was charms and then he would be ending the day with Potions... Something he always looked forward too.

"Homework is to practice the new banishing and summoning charms, also I want a short essay on both the advantages and disadvantages on both charms- Yes Miss. Granger." The short professor said.

"What do you mean by short professor? A page long or more?" Hermione asked her quilt still in her writing hand.

"A page is fine, I'm just looking for the main ideas. Class dismiss!"

All the gryffindors and ravenclaws packed their things and left the class, ravenclaws heading to DADA while all the sixth year gryffindors had to head down to the dungeons for Potions. Once there they all sat at their regular tables, the slytherins were already there not bothering to look up when the gryffindors entered.

Since Draco and Harry's friendship had started a sort of truce had happened, it was more of an unspoken one but it was there. The rivalry that had plagued the two houses seemed to die down, they still didn't like each other not by a long shot but all the petty fights had stopped. Something all the professors were happy about.

It was something Ron commented on as the three of them sat down at their usual table. "It's weird." He said.

"But it makes sense." Hermione cut in. "Malfoy's basically the leader of slytherin and Harry for gryffindor."

"Am not."

"Yes you are even if you don't want to admit it. The others are in general just following by your example." Hermione said as if it were some textbook knowledge.

Harry would have disagreed if it weren't for Snape coming in at that exact moment causing everyone to quiet down.

"Today we will be brewing a particularly hard potion, so I suggest that everyone pay close attention." He shot a look at Neville who tried his best to ignore it. "Now everyone pair off and take the notes on the board before starting on your potion. Remember one thing wrong and the whole potion is ruined and if that happens no matter who's fault it is, you both will lose credit. Now get to work, you have till the end of the class to finish." Snape said and waved his wand, words appearing on the black board behind him.

Hermione paired with Ron and not surprisingly Harry paired with Draco. Without words the gryffindor moved over to his table and started to copy the notes down.

"So this potion basically shows you your worst memory." Harry said out loud once he finished copying the notes down.

Draco nodded. "Yea, the drinker relives the moment as if they're there again."

"What if you don't have a bad memory?"

The blonde shrugged. "Not sure... Maybe it'll show you a memory that resembles something bad, like when you scraped your knee when you were four."

"Is Snape going to make us test it?"

"Probably, come on lets get to work." Draco said never noticing how Harry paled at the thought of having to relieve his worst memory.

Throughout the class period Harry worked on autopilot, he was worried because he knew Snape would make him test the potion and working with Draco guaranteed that the potion would work. Maybe something would happen and the potion would be wrong or he would be called out of class... Wishful thinking he knew but he still had hoped.

"Alright times up. Finish up and I'll come around and check your potions... One of you will be testing it." Harry could have sworn he saw Snape looking his way.

Neville and Goyle almost failed, their potion being a shade darker then it should've been (The color was suppose to be dark green.) Hermione and Ron made a perfect potion and then finally Snape came to Draco and Harry's.

The potion's master quietly looked at their flask. "Potter, test it. If the potion is correct you will go stiff and you won't blink." Snape suddenly said a smirk playing on his lips.

"No." Harry shook his head, the last thing he wanted to do was relieve his nightmares.

The smirk disappeared and he glared. "You will test it or you will serve detention."

"Fine."

"I'll take 100 points away from gryffindor."

And if he did that his house would be in third place and he didn't want his house looking down on him like back in first year... But-

"Potter-"

Harry held out his hand and took the potion without a second thought, he knew if he hesitated he wouldn't have been able to drink it. Harry felt his body go stiff then he didn't feel anything.

_There was a light and he blinked. When he opened his eyes he wasn't in the dungeons of his potions classroom but back at the Dursley's house._

_"Boy come down here!"_

_Trembling he left his cupboard and went into the living room to find his uncle sitting on the couch, the t.v was playing some game show but his uncle wasn't paying any attention to it but to Harry. His aunt and cousin were out so there was no escape and he knew what his uncle did to him when they were out._

_"Come here boy."_

_Slowly Harry walked over, out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the glass of vodka on the table. The ten year old boy paled even further, a drunk Vernon was worst then a sober one. But there was nothing he could do, Harry knew that._

_Harry stopped before his uncle and wasn't surprised when Vernon reached out for him by the hair and forced him onto his lap._

_"We're going to play a game Potter, you know the game well so don't mess it up." Harry could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Or else." Vernon's fat fingers moved down the over-sized shirt and to his jeans. A zipper being undone isn't a loud sound but Harry hated it more then anything, it always brought the promise of pain and more then anything humiliation. For as young as he was Harry had learned at an early age to deal with pain, this was different._

_Harry blanked his mind as he was roughly turned on his stomach and pushed into the couch while Vernon pressed himself into him._

_(I don't feel like writing a rape scene... And I'm sure you don't want to read one!)_

Harry blinked again and he found himself back in the classroom. His cheeks were wet, he blinked and more hot tears coursed down his face, his breathing uneven. He tired so hard to repressed those memories but no matter what they always came back to haunt him. It wasn't fair, what did he ever do to Snape? Was he so bad that he to relive his nightmares even while awake?

He flinched as someone placed their hand on his shoulder but looked up to realize it was only Ron who looked back concerned.

"You ok Harry?" The redhead asked carefully as if nervous that he would bring his friend over the edge.

Harry tried opening his mouth to say he was fine but found that he couldn't speak so instead he shook his head, the only thing he could do. More tears ran down his face and he couldn't hold back the sob anymore, covering his face with his hands.

Draco sat the slytherin table, picking at his food. After the catastrophic potions class the rest of the night went down hill for him. At dinner everyone was talking about how Harry had cried in potions, all speculating on what the boy-who-lived had seen that made him break down and cry. And it took every fiber in his body not to jump on the chair and just tell everyone to shut the hell up and mind their own damn business! But Draco resisted the urge, instead retreating to his room and turning in for the night. Only to have a very restless night, no matter what he couldn't sleep well. And when he finally did sleep, he would wake up, lay awake wanting to go to sleep but not being able too.

So a new dawned and he was already tired of it, wishing he could be with Harry or at least get a few decent hours of sleep. But instead he forced himself to get up, get dressed and head out to breakfast with Blaise who was unusually quiet. And now he was picking at his eggs, listlessly. The great hall doors opened and he looked up to see Weasley and Granger walk in slowly, both looking just as bad as he felt but there was no Harry with them.

Fifteen minutes passed by and Blaise spoke up. "If you want to know where he is, why don't you just ask his two sidekicks?" He said looking at Draco.

"I have a pretty good guess that Harry's in bed."

Blaise shrugged and turned back to his food. Little time passed before classes were in progress. Throughout the day Draco didn't see Harry at all, not in class nor the corridors resulting in him being distracted during class no matter how hard he tried to keep focused.

Like everyone else he wondered what Harry had remembered that it made him cry. Would it explain why Harry was always resisting him and pushing him away? Did it have to do with the dark lord? Draco hated not knowing what was bothering Harry but there was nothing he could do to find out about it, because even if Weasley and Granger knew they wouldn't be telling him anytime soon.

Instead he would do something he loathed doing... Wait. He would wait and be patient and maybe Harry would tell him on his own. Not a big possibility but hey a guy could dream...Right?

Draco had just finished putting his books away and headed out to the great hall for dinner when entering at the same time was Weasley and Granger, but again no Harry. The odd trio stopped at the door.

"How's Harry doing?" Draco asked steadily, even if felt awkward inside.

Weasley narrowed his eyes and looked like he didn't want to answer but was saved when Granger did the talking for him. "He's fine, sleeping from the potion Madam Pomfrey gave him." She said before taking Weasley by the arm and guiding him to the gryffindor table. Draco made his way to the slytherin table and served himself absentmindedly.

So Harry was sleeping, that was good. At least he wasn't crying anymore.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes to stare out of the window. It was dark the only light coming from the moonlight but Harry couldn't remember going to sleep or when. It wasn't that late either for his watch read 7:40PM, meaning it was well into dinner and when he slept he never left his curtains open... So what was going on?

He sat up just as the door opened and Ron came in with a plate of food. "Hey Ron." Harry said startling the other boy who stepped back almost dropping the food on the floor.

"You're awake, Hermione said you would be but I couldn't tell since it's so dark." The redhead said as he settled the plate on the night table and sat on his bed.

"Sorry, but why was I sleeping? It is dinnertime right?" Harry asked him and Ron stared back with concern.

Concern eyes stared back... Oh no, he remembered what happened now. The potion he took in class and then the breaking down, Snape telling everyone to get out as he went to get a calming potion and then a dreamless one. What must everyone think? Were they laughing at him for being weak?

With those distressed thoughts circling around his mind he brought his knees up to his chest and almost forgot that someone else was in the room with him. Almost...

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron moved to his bed. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm ok Ron, I just remembered is all." He ran his hands through his hair and looked up at his friend who still looked anxious. "I'm fine really, don't worry about me."

There was a silence between them. Ron shifted on the bed and turned back to Harry who was avoiding eye contact. "If you're so fine then why don't you sleep well Harry? If you're fine like you keep telling everyone then what did you see that made you cry?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about it Harry! I'm your friend and I care about you but how can anyone help you if you don't let them!" Ron demanded heatedly. He was sick of just pretending that Harry was fine or that one day he would talk, he wanted to help but how could he?

"I never asked for your help!" Harry said crossly.

"Exactly, and you're still not getting any better. Do you think that we don't know that you barely sleep? Or that when you do you have nightmares and spend the rest of the night awake?"

Harry ignored the question, instead turning away from Ron. The redhead waited but Harry refused to look at him much less answer him. Ron reached out and grabbed Harry's face gently till he was facing him.

"We want to help Harry."

"I'm fine." He said unwaveringly.

Ron let go of his friend's face and let out a sigh. Harry wasn't fine and he knew that but there was nothing, short of forcing Harry to confess, that he could do. But he would wait and in the mean time he would be a good friend.

"Come on you have to eat something or Hermione will kill me."

_Draconian sat in one of the many booths of the Moulin Rouge with a bottle of absinthe in front of him. He rather get drunk and forget then spend every minute thinking about Jade and the duke together. It was late and Jade had left done up and ready to seduce the duke into having the ending the way they wanted it, he had gone to saved them all and for their part all they could do was wait. Draconian hated this, everyone else was waiting to see how the ending would turn out but he didn't care about the show, he didn't want Jade to sleep with the duke._

_Suddenly one of the dancers came to Draconian and sat on his lap with a smirk. "Don't worry Shakespeare you'll get your ending. Once the duke gets his...End in." She said softly._

_Draconian threw her off his lap with a glare. "You keep your hands off me!" She yelled ready to hit the blonde but the Argentinean intervened holding her back._

_"Calm down Nini, it's ok." He rubbed her shoulders as she slowed he breathing down._

_Everyone watched as the Argentinean turned back to Draconian. "Never fall in love with someone who sells themselves. It always ends BAD!" He screamed in Draconian's face who flinched and looked away._

_Draconian looked around as the others stared back and he knew then that everyone knew about him and Jade, and now the duke did too._

_The Argentinean stepped away from him and snapped his fingers, as soon as he did that a light shone on him, all the other dancers and crew watching as he moved to the floor._

_"We have a dance in the brothels of Buenos Aires. It tells the story of the prostitute." He said pointing to Nini, who laughed as she went to join him on the dance floor. Draconian watched moving slowly on the balcony as the others laughed and whistled. "And a man," He pointed to himself. "who falls in love with her."_

_Both danced around each other just barely touching. "First comes desire." The Argentinean grabbed at Nini in a tight embrace. "Then obsession." Both of them had their hands moving over the other's body. "Then suspicion." He pushed her away, holding her tightly by the arm. "Jealously! Anger! Betrayal! When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust, without trust there is no love! Jealously! Yes jealously... It will drive you mad!"_

_The Argentinean yelled and faced Draconian who stopped moving and stared back._

_(Draco's not dreaming this part, but I have to put it in to move the story along. This is Jade's part.)_

_Jade entered the room, that was darkly lit with a long table filled with food. The duke was standing off to the corner near the fireplace nursing a glass of brandy in his hand but as soon as he heard the door opening he turned around. Jade mentally took a deep breath and stepped fully into the room, smiling at the duke._

_He had to do this, for the Moulin Rouge, for Harold but most importantly for Draconian._

_"The writer is in love with you." It wasn't a question and Jade knew this._

_Still smiling he answered. "The boy has a ridiculous obsession with me. I indulge his fantasy because he's talented. We need him, but only until tomorrow night."_

_Valmont stepped closer to Jade until they were nearly touching, the duke bent his head and kissed Jade and he gave in fully when all he really wanted to do was back away. The duke's tongue entered his mouth and they kissed feverishly. For Jade it was more mechanically, trying to think of anything else but the man that he stood kissing. Finally the duke withdrew and stared down at Jade with desire._

_"I have a gift for you." He snapped his fingers and one of the servants stepped out of the shadows with a jewelry box. The man opened the box and Jade couldn't help but gasp._

_The necklace was beautiful and huge... All he saw were diamonds. He watched as Valmont picked up the necklace and put around his neck, his cold hands staying on his shoulders longer then necessary. The necklace hung cold around his neck but nonetheless he turned to the duke._

_"What about the ending?"_

_The duke was silent for a moment before smirking and putting his hands around Jade's waist. "Let Harold keep his fairy tale ending." He said before bending his hand again and kissed the younger man._

_Thirty or so more couples had now joined the dance floor in the tango dance started by the Argentinean and Nini, they were playing his romance out in the dance and Draconian was growing tired of it. He was worried and jealous but could do nothing about it so instead he left the Moulin Rouge, walking slowly through the streets._

_He knew that Jade was a prostitute and while he hated it, he accepted what other choice did he really have? But he didn't want the image of Jade and the duke sleeping together, just the thought of it made him want to scream. Abruptly Draconian stopped short and calmed his breathing, he looked to the right and came to realize that it was the same building where the duke and Jade had agreed to meet, in the Gothic Tower. He bitterly stared up at the building._

_Jade had endured all of Valmont's touches, caress and kisses and he hoped the duke would be satisfied. Dinner had come and gone and the duke had offered to share a drink out on the balcony._

_The night was clear and he wished he was with Draconian instead of Valmont. Looking down he swore he saw his blonde lover, and the person didn't look away._

_"Come what may..." Jade whispered softly to himself and he knew then he couldn't act anymore. He didn't want to be with the Valmont._

_He felt the duke's cold lips on his shoulder and he moved away. "No!" Jade said and Valmont narrowed his eyes following the other man's gaze. The person below bowed their head and walked away._

_"Our very own penniless sitar player." Valmont said softly a crazy gleam entering his eyes._

_Jade moved away, slowly walking back into the dinning room. Valmont followed with a predatory look in his eyes. "Dear duke-" Jade tried saying but was cut off by him._

_"Silence!" He said grabbing Jade's arm, forcing the smaller man on his knees with a cry. "You made me believe that you loved me."_

_"No..." Jade whispered but the duke didn't listen he simply reached for his neck and unclasped the necklace letting it fall to the floor._

_Draconian stood before his open window, watching the quiet night. It was late but sleep was the last thing on his mind. With a sigh he closed his eyes and rested his head against the window sill. Seconds later though he was jolted by the door slamming open and a hysterical Jade jumping into his arms._

_"I couldn't!" Jade sobbed, Draconian sighed in relief and held him tighter. "I couldn't go through with it... I saw you there and I-I felt differently and I couldn't." Jade said hysterically moving out Draconian's embrace._

_"And the duke, he saw. He saw and he knows-- Draconian I love you." He sobbed again holding the blonde's face between his hands._

_"It's ok."_

_"I couldn't deal with it. I didn't want to pretend anymore!" He hugged Draconian again. "I don't want to, I don't... And he knows. He knows and he saw you."_

_"That's all right. You don't have to pretend anymore. We'll leave." Draconian said steadily. "We'll leave tonight."_

_"Leave? What-- Wha-- The show? What about the show?" Jade gazed back at Draconian in confusion._

_"I don't care. I don't care about the show. We have each other and that's all that matters." The blonde told Jade, rubbing his tears away._

_He nodded, smiling. "Yes. As long as we have each other." They shared a kissed and Jade laughed in relief. "We have each other." Embracing once again._

_Draconian turned to the black man who had silently watched the two lovers. "Chocolat, take Jade to his dressing room and get all the thing he needs." The blonde moved and grabbed his coat wrapping it around Jade's form. "Darling you go and pack and I'll be waiting."_

_Jade nodded and leaned for another kiss. With one last kiss Jade left and Draconian began packing as well._

Draco sat at the slytherin table replaying the last dream he had last night. He wanted to be happy about the fact that Jade and Draconian were leaving but something told him that it wouldn't be as smoothly as he wanted it to go. So far it was going up and down, up and down, if something good happen, something bad followed. Draco almost wished the day was ending so he could dream and find out what would happen next.

"Look who's back." Pansy said out loud and Draco turned his head to the great hall door where Granger and Weasley were entering but he wasn't paying attention to them, no it was Harry who he had his eyes on.

The great hall went quiet for a second before conversation started back up again. Harry ignored it all valiantly and sat down at gryffindor table with his best friends.

"So are you gonna go over or not?" Blaise asked from across him.

Did he go over or not? What would he say, he didn't know. Draco didn't want it to be awkward but he rather have be awkward then not be near Harry at all. So making up his mind he strode over to gryffindor table and sat right next to Harry who turned to him with a closed expression.

"It was dreadfully boring without you yesterday." Draco came right out and said enjoying the blush that covered Harry's cheeks.

"Well then you shouldn't put so much interest in me."

"But then what would keep me interested?"

Harry shrugged and turned back to his food. "Are you ok?" Draco ventured to ask.

"I don't want to talk about that." He said quietly keeping his gaze locked on the table.

Mentally sighing Draco nodded. "Fine I guess your friends already drilled you anyways."

"You could say that."

From there Draco kept the conversation light with a safe topic, quidditch. Surprisingly even Ron got involved and the three debated about who was the best quidditch player, only stopping when the food was cleared away and most of the students were heading back to the their common rooms or daring to go outside in the cold. Draco wanted to spend more time with Harry but the gryffindor had to get the work he missed from the day before.

"We'll meet up later." Harry said and left with Weasley and Granger to track down his professors.

Dear Sirius

How's Italy? Is the weather nice, well it has to be better then here! It's freezing! How's your mission going? I hope your home for the holidays, wouldn't it be great to celebrate Christmas together with you as a free man? Please be safe!

So did you by any chance read the paper and see that article about Draco and me? Well if you did I wanted to clear it up for you. Yes I did spend the day with him but we are not, in any way together... Like a couple! We are just friends, so when you get back don't hunt him down Snuffles. You know how the paper likes to make everything involving me bigger then it really is. And don't worry about Draco being a bad influence on me, he's not like his father. Just remember that Sirius. I know you can't write me often but just come back in one piece kay? I kind of like having you around... Ron and Hermione say hello and they send their regards. Remember stay safe!

Miss you

Harry

Harry reread the letter once over before sealing it and heading out to the owlery, walking slowly as he really had nothing else to do. Once there Hedwig flew down promptly, nipped his ear and stuck out her leg. Sadly Harry looked at his snowy owl.

"I'm sorry girl but you're way to recognizable, this time I have to use one of the school owls." He said while moving towards the brown-colored owls and picked one randomly. Harry tied the letter to the owl's leg securely and let it fly out the window. Long after the owl was out of sight he stood there looking out the window. It wasn't until Hedwig bit his ear again did he realize he had zoned out for more then a couple of seconds.

Harry petted his snowy owl and she flew back to her space, ruffled her feathers and went back to sitting on the perch as Harry made his way out of the room and down the spiral staircase. He reached the bottom and stopped... He didn't know where to go. Harry wasn't lost but he didn't feel like going back to the gryffindor common room to have to play chess with Ron or listen to Hermione as she told him to get on with his homework. He wasn't tired of them... Not by a long shot, he just didn't feel like doing the same thing over again.

So instead of heading towards the gryffindor common room he turned and went down the stairs to head out of the castle and near the lake. It was a little past dinnertime but there was still enough time to go out before curfew hit. Harry reached the lake and sat down watching the slow sway of the lake. It was cold but he was wearing a cloak with a heating charm so it didn't really affect him and the night was clear with no wind to speak of. It was a nice night and it was times like this that Harry liked to think of anything or nothing at all. Mostly he would think about the dark lord or his life (not Vernon!) but recently Draco had been taking up alot of his thinking space.

Harry always thought about Draco, sometimes almost too much. But before it was only of how he couldn't have the person he loved, or how Draco could never find out about his home life or any of his secrets. Other times he wondered if Draco really did hate him or was it merely a childish rivalry? When he was much younger, before he even knew about magic, he wondered if he'd ever meet up with the blonde boy who melted Jade's heart in all the dreams he had. But as Harry got older he didn't want to meet up with the blonde boy because he would hate Harry because he was loveless and a freak... And how could you love someone who was a freak?

But now he did know Draco and Draco knew him... Or thought he knew him. Because no one, not even his two best friends knew the real him. It was a sad truth and one that Harry bared alone in fear that one day someone was going to find out what he truly was and they would all hate him for it.

So lost in his depressed thoughts, Harry never noticed someone walking up behind him and he still didn't notice the person when he sat down next to him. It wasn't until said person laid their hand on his shoulder that he reacted.

Startled by the contact he jerked away from the hand. "Don't touch me!" Harry hissed forgetting where he was.

"It's ok Harry, it's only me." Harry turned and came face to face with Draco who stared back worriedly.

Harry dropped his gaze to the lake and blushed red. How could he forget that he wasn't back at the Dursley's but at Hogwarts where he was away from him. "You scared me." He said quietly hoping Draco wouldn't make a big deal out of what happened seconds ago.

"I didn't mean too. I called your name but you didn't answer, sorry." He said but still looked at Harry with concern as if any moment he would breakdown or something.

"Don't worry about it, I was just zoned out. Did you want something?"

Draco shook his head. "Just saw you outside so decided to give you some company, didn't quite get the reaction I was hoping for." The blonde said trying to lighten up the mood.

Harry grinned a bit finally feeling up to meeting Draco's gaze. "It isn't my fault that I was zoned out and you had to bring me back."

"Yes it is." Draco smirked. "What were you thinking of anyways?"

"Nothing." Harry said a little to quickly and they both knew it was a flat out lie.

"Yea right... You were probably thinking of me."

"You're so vain." Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's not vanity when it's the truth. So you were thinking of me?"

"You wish." The gryffindor said simply, happy that their conversation was light and not serious.

"I'm not wishing, you were thinking of me Harry. Come on admit it..." Draco said inching closer to Harry who smiled shaking his head.

"I'll give you something if you admit it."

"Like what?"

Instead of answering Draco closed the space between them and kissed Harry softly. It was a simple kiss, closed mouth and quick but still sweet. Harry didn't shy away from the touch and Draco was encouraged, again he bent his head and kissed Harry but this time didn't pull away quickly. Instead he slowly kissed Harry, loving the feel of Harry's lips against his own. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and the blonde all but pulled him onto his lap, never once letting go of each other. Draco opened his mouth and licked Harry's bottom lip and in response Harry opened his mouth, hesitantly meeting Draco's tongue with his own. It went on like this for they only how long before breathing became essential and they parted both breathing a bit heavily. Draco recovered sooner and moved his mouth to Harry's neck, surprised he didn't do anything, he couldn't do anything but moan.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry knew he shouldn't be doing this, didn't he just send a letter to Sirius specifically saying that Draco and he were only friends? But he just told that part of his brain to shut-up, he liked what Draco was doing.

Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair as he continued to kiss Harry's jaw and neck. Then their lips met again in a fiery kiss, and it wasn't slow but passionate almost desperate. The two boys lost themselves in their feverish kiss not caring that they needed air, all that mattered right now was their kiss. Just as it got more heated between them both Harry and Draco found themselves drenched with water. The squid took it upon himself to come up to the surface only to duck back down with a enormous splash.

Draco shook the water out of his eyes and looked to Harry, who at once had gotten out his lap and altogether moved away.

"Harry-" He said reaching out for him but the gryffindor jerked back, standing up.

"That wasn't suppose to happen." Harry said.

"Why! You wanted it just as badly as me, so why was it so wrong then?" Draco shot back standing up as well and moving towards Harry who shied away. "You always do that! The second I get close to you, you get lost in the moment only to come back to reality and you become more distant and cold then you were before but you never tell me why!"

Throughout the rant Harry never met his gaze and still didn't even though Draco was basically towering over him. "It was only a kiss." He said quietly.

If Draco was mad before it was nothing to what he felt now. "It wasn't just a kiss and you know it! What is so wrong with the idea of the two of us being together Harry?"

"There's nothing wrong with the idea of us being together but it's just not possible."

"That doesn't make any sense! What makes it so impossible for us to at least give it a try? Is it because I'm a slytherin or maybe it's because I'm Lucius' son? Well what is it Harry?" Draco demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry remained silent staring at the ground but flinched when Draco took a hold of his arm. "You look at me Harry right now and tell me it wasn't just a kiss or so help me Merlin I will walk away." Draco threatened him.

I was half way through page four of writing this before I realized I was writing the ending and not the beginning of the chapter... There was way to much missing for it to just start there. It was hard to do it but most of the time you get a scene in your head, write it down and then build the chapter around it... Or at least that's how I do it. But tell me do you like it? I really hope you do!

Ok I'm going away on a camping trip with my school so I won't be back till Friday and I'm not coming home to write sorry! The first thing I'm going to do is take a nice, hot shower, then eat real food and last sleep in a real bed! But the bright side is that there's no school the next week... I'll be on spring break, but I still have work!

I wanted to update Infatuations as well but too much was going on for me to sit down and write to chapters... Both that needed a lot of attention. But I promise to start working on Infatuations as soon as I get back... Well the next day.

Kay love yall, so make me happy and review. I'll love to come home to see my email filled with reviews!

THANK YOUS!

SeditiousMaverick- Hey love, did I live up to my M rating? And you have no idea how hard it was to writ the last chapter... Stupid date, but at least it turned out alright.

Zoomaphonethepirate- Music soul mate! I loved the soundtrack to Moulin Rouge and the Killers rock! I'm happy you like the story so I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.

Katrina Marie Pace- Thanks love!

Akira S.- Voldemort and the duke are the same person but their not... Know what I mean? Valmont was his past life so there will be some differences in both characters but I'm happy my story got a 11.5 rating from you! Thanks!

Marie Sienna Elvin-Well I'm happy you'll make time to read this! Oh my school did Les Mis last year and I thought it was great, the story was a bit sad but still good.

Cheers- :Blushes: Aw thank you, anyone who writes would love a truck load of reviews but I'm happy with what I get. I write because I like too the reviews are a big, huge bonus ;-) But thank you and sorry but I can't tell you Draco's reaction to when Jade dies... It'll spoil the surprise for you.

A-Brighter-Dawn- Kay lets say this... We're both super honored that we read each other's story CoughsyoursisbetterCough. And I can never tire of someone who is praising my writing love, it's a weakness of mine. But thank you a million times for liking everything about this story and I really hope you liked this chapter! But when are you going to update yours... You're keeping me in suspense!

Kees-Well it wasn't next week but it wasn't as long...Right? Did you like?

Ok I have to go to bed. It's 11:06PM and I have school tomorrow! Love you all and remember to review or else I'll send Voldemort after you... And he'll be singing... Image that a singing Voldemort...

Kay I really have to go to bed now... Ciao loves!


	9. Warning

**As always author's note at the bottom, enjoy! Meant to get this out sooner but I couldn't get to a computer sooner... Sorry for the wait!**

_**W**_arning...

Harry rarely ever got mad and when he did it was more out irritation then real anger, it just wasn't in his nature to get mad. Years with the Dursley's had taught him that but at this moment he was certainly mad. He could very well understand why Draco would be frustrated but it wasn't fair for him to give him such an unjust alternative! Either be with him or the slytherin walks?

Harry glared at Draco before jerking his arm out his grip. "Screw you Draco! You know this much about my life! Which is basically nothing and you dare to give me a choice? You don't know anything about me so don't presume that you know me or the way I act!" He said heatedly before turning around with every intent to storm back into the castle.

The blonde stood surprised for half-a-second before taking three wide strides catching up to Harry. He again grabbed a hold of his arm and turned him around. "I don't know anything about you because you hide yourself from everyone! Don't try to make the bad person here Harry, I've done nothing but try to get close to you. I love you."

"You can't love someone you don't know. I've told you before Draco, I am not Jade-"

"I don't confuse you with Jade! I _didn't_ say I loved Jade!"

"Then how can you love me? You said it yourself I'm more trouble then I'm worth." Harry told him his anger receding. "Maybe it's not fair but I can't be with you Draco."

"Why not, you keep saying that and never tell me why." Draco stood his ground not willing to let Harry walk away from him.

"Because," He couldn't tell him the reason, that he was loveless and a freak but he needed to come up with something so that Draco would just leave. "-because I don't want you to die."

Draco was confused and made no point to hide it. "And being with you would bring death?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "Yes, if Voldemort ever found out that I loved someone, anyone he would use it against me and I've had enough people die for me."

"Harry-"

"And your father would skin you alive if you ever got involved with the boy-who-lived." He all but spat out the last part.

"I don't care what my father thinks. He can't stand in the way of I what I want and I want you." Draco said softly cupping Harry's face.

Before Draco could spellbind him he moved away. "I'm sorry but I can't give you what you want. I've been telling you that from the start." Harry sighed. "We can't be friends Draco we both know that. So why don't we stop before one of us gets seriously hurt?" Harry asked and gazed up at him. He wasn't expecting an answer and wasn't surprise when he received none.

Slowly he took a step back before turning around completely, walking with his head bowed. Draco stood there, unmoving and made no attempt to follow the raven haired boy. What was the point when he knew it would do nothing but create another fight between them. Harry had wanted to leave it before either of them got hurt but what he didn't realize was that Draco was all ready hurt.

Sad gray eyes followed Harry all the way as he made his way back into the castle, but it was a very long time before Draco went to bed himself.

* * *

**(Not part of Draco's dream but again needed to move the story along. When Draconian joins the picture that is what Draco is dreaming, not Jade's part.)**

_Jade left his lover's apartment, wiping the tears away from his face a bright smile on his lips. He was leaving, he would never have to pretend or sell himself again and best of all he would be with Draconian. With that thought Jade all but ran back to the Moulin Rogue where it was mostly empty expect for the one person here and there. He entered his dressing room, removing Draconian's jacket and moved to his dressers where money and jewelry laid. He was so busy doing that, that he didn't hear it when Harold came into the room, Marie trailing behind him._

_"Evening love."_

_Jade startled looked up, wide eyed but relaxed once he saw Harold in the reflection. "You're wasting your time Harold." Jade said moving to get his robe._

_"Stop it. You don't understand, the duke is going to kill Draconian." Harold said with strained calmness._

_Jade gasped, his eyes beginning to tear up. "No."_

_Harold went on. "The duke is insanely jealous. Unless you do his ending and sleep with him tomorrow night, the duke will have Draconian killed." He finished._

_Jade took deep breathes to calm himself. He couldn't get frantic, it wouldn't do any good. So instead with practiced grace he put on a callous face and turned to his boss. "He can't scare us." He said raising an eyebrow._

_"He's a powerful man you know he can do it." Harold challenged._

_Jade stared back refusing to look away and slowly he glared at the man before him. With exaggerated effort Jade removed his robe, throwing on the ground and picked up the jacket, draping it over his small frame._

_"What are you doing?" Harold softly growled as he watched Jade pick up the purse filled with money and jewelry._

_"I don't need you anymore! All my life you've made me believe I was only worth what someone would pay for me!" Jade screamed. "But Draconian loves me. He loves me Harold." Jade said his face softening. "He loves me, and that is worth everything. We're going away from you, away from the duke and away from the Moulin Rogue! Good-bye Harold." He turned away about to exit when Harold's next words stopped him wholly._

_"You're dying Jade."_

_Jade gasped and coughed. For a moment he couldn't breath, still not facing his boss he all but whispered. "Another trick Harold?"_

_"No my love, the doctor told us."_

_"Marie?" Jade turned to the older women in the room who refused to meet his glance and then Jade knew the truth._

_"I'm dying." He said slowly. "I'm dying."_

_Dawn had broken over Paris and the early risers were up and about. Draconian could see them in the market buying fresh fruits and meats. He had packed all night, without any sleep but he was too energized for sleep. Now he was anxiously waiting for Jade to come so they could leave. He was about to check his watch when his door was thrown open and Jade came in. He was silent, dressed in clothes and jewelry the duke had given to him but that's not what worried him, no it was the indifference in Jade's face. Dread began to fill Draconian._

_"What's wrong?" Draconian asked softly._

_"I'm staying with the duke." Jade explained calmly. "After I left you, the duke came to see me and he offered me everything. Everything I've ever wanted. He has one condition, I must never see you again."_

_There was another silence in which both just stared at each other, Jade still in formality and Draconian in shock. "I'm sorry." Jade said leaving._

_"What are you talking about?" Draconian asked him walking over to Jade who turned back to him._

_"You knew who I was."_

_"What about last night, about what we said?" The blonde asked almost desperately moving around Jade._

_"I wouldn't expect you to understand. The difference between you and I is that you can leave any time you choose. But this my home. The Moulin Rouge is my home."_

_"No." Draconian shook his head._

_Abruptly Jade showed his back to him lifting his head up to the ceiling, Draconian could hear him panting as if he was winded. But he wasn't caring about that at the moment, he was more worried about Jade leaving him. "There must be something else. This can't be real." The blonde said grabbing Jade's shoulder. "There must be something the matter. Tell me what it is! Tell me what's wrong!" Jade made for the door but Draconian held on. "Tell me the truth!"_

_Jade coughed and twisted out of his grasp but to no purpose, Draconian was stronger and wouldn't let Jade go. "Tell me the truth!"_

_"The truth?" Jade stopped struggling and turned to face him. "The truth is that I am the Hindi courtesan and I choice the maharajah. That's how the story really goes."_

_Stunned Draconian could only watch as Jade left his flat and he was left feeling as though his heart had been ripped out and stepped on._

* * *

"Time to wake up Draco!" Blaise said into his ear.

And that is how Draco was awaken that morning not knowing if he felt worst going to bed or waking up. The fight with Harry replayed in his mind along with the dream. It was shaping up to be a beautiful day all ready. Draco thought sarcastically as he moved to the showers, on his way in he punch Blaise on the arm.

"What was that for?" The dark haired slytherin said rubbing his arm.

"For waking me up prat."

"Sorry if you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, O mighty prince of slytherin." Blaise said mockingly getting into one of the free showers.

Draco rolled his eyes and would have retorted if he had, had the energy. Instead he removed his own pajama pants and moved into one of the showers. As the showerhead sprayed him with water he thought of how he was going to get Harry to talk to him. Because if the gryffindor seriously thought he was going to let him walk that easily he had another thing coming. Draco sighed out loud and ran his hands through his hair, he never had any trouble getting anyone before. But Harry wasn't just anyone, he did, no matter how much Harry denied it, loved him. There was just something about Harry that made you want to be better and take care of him at the same time. Not to mention that Harry was gorgeous, and had a beautiful smile yet there was something sad about him. Harry could wear a smile on his face yet his eyes would tell another story, they were dark and at times empty as if he had been broken to many times to repair. Draco never said anything but he couldn't help stare at the dark emerald eyes wishing he could the spark back in them.

* * *

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked quietly as she stared at the top of his head. The great hall was full of students all enjoying breakfast, talking with friends and making plans to relax or get started on homework.

All expect for Harry who had come back last night to the gryffindor common room, ignoring everyone as he went straight to bed. The next morning hadn't faired any better so far as the trio made their way down the great hall in silence. Almost twenty minutes later Harry had barely eaten anything and Hermione was getting sick of biting her tongue.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry is all."

Hermione and Ron shared a worried look. "You know I saw that." Harry said finally lifting his head. "Really guys, I'm not hungry I'll eat something big for lunch if that will make you happy Hermione."

"I just don't want you to get sick."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You relate everything to food, if I have a headache, you say it's because I don't eat well, if I'm sleepy you say it's because I haven't eaten enough. Do you see the pattern?" He asked lightly.

Ron couldn't help but snort into his oatmeal and avoided Hermione's gaze as she glared at him. "I'm just trying to be helpful."

"And you are, promise." Harry said sincerely, patting her hand.

The mood lightened between them as the mail came in. Harry who wasn't expecting anything was surprised when a package was dropped in front of him. "The letter to snuffles wouldn't have gotten there yet." He said more to himself then to his friends.

Harry reached for the letter first. His name was on the front of the envelope, written in a script he couldn't recognize.

For you I'll do anything just to make you happy. Hear you tell me that you're proud of me. For you I'll kill anything. Cut the throats of babies, for you break their hearts. For you I'll do anything, waiting for you to tell me that you love me too.

Harry stared down at the note sick to his stomach. At first he thought it had been from Draco but this couldn't be from him. He looked back down and watched as the words disappeared and new words formed.

Stay away from Draco Malfoy.

He gasped and looked up at the slytherin table just in time to see Draco reach for a parcel, similar to his. Without thinking he reacted.

"Draco no!" He jumped over the table and reached the blonde just as he opened the parcel. Harry smacked it out his hands watching as it landed on the floor, he kicked the parcel away from the slytherin table.

"Harry--!" Draco started to say but his next words were cut off as the package went up in flames.

Silence swayed over the great hall as everyone started at the burning package then to the slytherin table where Harry was still at.

* * *

A/n- Surprise chapter! I started to write it and really I didn't know where this was going... The ending was never planned, but I hope you all like it, I kind of did.

So I'm back from my hiking/camping trip and I must say that I had a blast! It was a bit hard the first day but it won't be the last time I do this, that I am sure of!

Don't know when the next chapter is going to come out. I've given up on trying to set dates because I never make my own deadlines. But I do have to work on Infatuations. That story is nearly done. The I really have to get on Love Forbidden's last chapter, it's only be like a half a year since I last updated the last chapter ;-)

**THANK YOU!**

**zoomaphonethepirate**- Yeah El Tango is my favorite song as well, and the dance was awesome, Ewan McGregor's part was beautiful! Happy to hear that I didn't disappoint you in the last chapter. Did you like this one?

**vote-larry4prez**- Aw thank you!

**SeriousSiriusFan**- Ok so I kind of put Voldemort in, but don't worry his part will come later in the story, and he plays a big part. Be patient you will have Voldemort.

**silver emerald eyes**- Long time no see. I'm happy to see that you liked the chapter, it was fun to write the ending, you know me being the dramatic person I am can express that through Draco ;-) Sorry if I had typos but I was writing this with very little time to spare, since I was going away, I had to do a weeks worth of homework in one day and then a term paper that kept me up till past midnight so I just got this out and only really skimmed through it. Sorry again, but I do plan on getting a beta, not now after the story is written. Now who says Harry or Draco won't die... :Laugh evilly:... Ok no I don't plan on killing them so be happy and worry free. Not in this story anyways. And I mailed the singing Voldemort along with the chocolates! Enjoy milady but now I have to run!

**g r O s s**- Because I'm evil...

**memories of ****pain-** Thanks!

Thank you all once again for reviewing love you for it! But I really have to go since I have to be at work in less then three hours and still have a bunch of things to do!

Remember to review and don't eat anything that grows in the wild!

Ciao


	10. Hopelessly Devoted to you

**_H_opelessly _D_evoted to you...**

** Not so sure I'll be yours but baby you can be mine**

"Harry!"

His name could have been yelled or whispered and Harry wouldn't have been able to tell the difference, he was in a different state of mind where everything was a haze to him.

"Harry!"

There it was again... The persistent voice calling his name, yet he would not answer. Didn't anyone realize that Draco was nearly hurt because of some crazy person, a person who he had no idea was. The same crazy person who was obsessed with him. What if he hadn't stopped Draco from opening his parcel in time?

"Harry look at me!" A hand reached out and grabbed his face by the jaw forcing him to stare into worried gray eyes. Suddenly the world spun before him as the weight of what had happened came crashing down on him.

Draco supported Harry taking him off the slytherin table and placing him on his lap not caring if anyone was watching or talking. The school would talk either way so why should he try to compromise himself?

And the school was certainly talking as they were all rushed out of the great hall by the professors, all trying to get a look at the pair. Most of the students were pointing and making no show of hiding the fact that they were talking about Harry and Draco. Once the great hall was cleared out Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape went over to the slytherin table where Draco was still holding on to Harry. If they were surprised by their sitting position they didn't show it.

"Harry-" Draco said softly.

"You could have been hurt... And because of me." Harry said slowly.

"What are you talking about? How did you know about the parcel?"

"I don't know... Someone sent me another gift, I didn't open it but there was a letter. I- I thought it was from you at first but it couldn't have been, it was a horrible letter."

"What did it say?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry shook his head, he didn't want to repeat it. "The person told me to stay away from you." He said instead staring deeply into Draco's eyes.

"I'm fine Harry, you saved me." Draco said reaching out to cup Harry's cheek.

Draco forgot out about the others being there and Harry didn't even know of their presence so therefore both were equally startled when a silky voice spoke up. "Are you two involved?"

Both boys turned around to face Snape as well as the headmaster and McGonagall who were also watching the boys curiously. Of course the professors weren't blind to the budding friendship of the once rivals-turn-friends, but they had no idea how far that friendship went. Harry turned back to Draco who was all ready staring back at him with a questioning gaze. Harry knew what the slytherin wanted him to say but...

"No, we're not." Harry said turning back to the professors more composed or what Draco saw as cold, indifferent. Carefully Harry removed himself from Draco's lap much to his chagrin as the gryffindor settled next to him, making sure to leave space between them.  
"Then why would your secret admirer try to hurt Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said with a sneer.

"I guess he saw the article in the newspaper, sir." Harry said avoiding everyone's gaze. He really wanted to retrieve to a quiet place where he could be alone but he knew he couldn't leave till he was dismissed.

"What else was sent to you?" Dumbledore finally spoke up.

"I'm not sure, I didn't have enough time to check."

"Of course you didn't, you were too busy being the heroic gryffindor that we all know you love to be." Snape added.

Harry glared at him, a blush covering his cheeks from either anger or humiliation or both Draco didn't know but it annoyed him that Snape would pick on Harry on a time like this.

"He was helping a fellow student, a slytherin Severus. It has nothing to do with being a hero." Dumbledore chided Snape who frowned looking away.

Wordlessly Dumbledore summoned the package from the gryffindor table. It was much lager from the last one. Harry wanted nothing to do with it but silently watched as Dumbledore muttered words under his breath and waved his wand over the parcel. Finally a few minutes later the headmaster straightened up.

"There seems to be no curses or hexes placed on the parcel so let's say we take a look." Dumbledore declared waving his wand again and it opened to reveal the most random thing ever. Clothes. And not just one but about four sets of new robes made from expensive looking fabric, two of the robes were black and the other two green. They were nice but it puzzled Harry. Last time he got a diamond ring with a finger... This time there was only clothes, who was this crazy person and what was, his or hers, obsession with him?

* * *

Harry was let go twenty minutes later after getting yet another lecture from Dumbledore, prohibited from going on any Hogsmeade trips unless a professor could take him, no leaving the castle after it got dark, the usual restrictions that left him upset but there was nothing he could do so why bother arguing? Harry was walking to the stairs with every intent on going back to gryffindor tower knowing Hermione and Ron were waiting for him there when Draco came out of the great hall.

"Harry hold up!"

The gryffindor turned around to see Draco running to catch up with him. Mentally sighing he knew there was no way he could just keep avoiding him so instead of running Harry stopped and watched as the blonde stopped before him.

"Were you just going to leave and not even talk to me?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Let me think... Oh yeah that's right the fact that someone is stalking you and out to get me. Ring a bell?" Draco said bitingly.

"I hate it when you're sarcastic." Harry said folding his arms across his chest.

"And I hate it when you play dumb."

"Are you here to insult me or talk to me?"

Draco bit his tongue not wanting to fight with Harry. He gave himself a second to collect his thoughts before speaking up again. "I don't want to argue you with Harry but you just can't pretend that this didn't happen."

"It'd be easier if we could." Harry sighed. "But isn't this enough prove for you? We aren't meant to be with each other."

"Hold up! You can't use the fact that some wacko out there is the reason we can't be together! You're the only reason we're not together!"

Harry stared back stubbornly and surprised Draco by turning around and walking away from him. But if he thought Draco was going to let him go that easily he was mistaken. With furious strides he made his way over to Harry, grabbed him by the arm and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't walk away from me." Draco said before crushing his lips against Harry's.

It was an intense kiss but a short-lived one as Harry soon reacted after getting over the shock. Before Draco knew it he was being roughly pushed away by Harry, stumbling a bit. He caught himself before he fell and looked back at the gryffindor a remark burning on his tongue but fizzled at the sight of the emotion clearly showing in the Harry's eyes. There was anger, but fear as well... Fear of what he didn't know?

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me!" Harry yelled taking a step back as Draco took a step forward.

"I won't hurt you Harry, I swear." He said gently not wanting to scare him anymore. He dropped his gaze and noticed Harry's hands shaking. Why was he so scared?

"Harry-"

"Go away."

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok-- Just leave me alone Draco."

Seeing that he wasn't doing anything to appease the gryffindor he slowly walked away, turning back to see Harry slide down the wall, breathing deeply. He was tempted to turn back but remembered how Harry had reacted to him and decided it was better if he just gave him space.

* * *

Harry opened the portrait door not really caring that all the other gryffindors halted in their conversation to just stare at him as he slowly walked through the common room. He wouldn't have even stopped if it weren't for Ron and Hermione stopping in front of him, concern written all over their face.

"Are you okay?" They asked at once.

Everything was far from 'okay' but he wasn't to go say that. Instead he briefly nodded and before they could question him further he said, "Give me a second. I just want to be alone for a little bit."

Both nodded reluctantly and watched silently with their eyes as Harry made his way up the stairs and into the empty dormitory room. Once in the room Harry made his way over to his bed and closed the curtains around his bed and melted in the darkness. He sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, unwillingly remembering one of the many memories he tried to suppress but failed miserably.

_An eight-year-old Harry was sitting in his cupboard, on the dirty mat that was called a bed with his eyes closed. He was pretending that his mum and dad weren't dead and they would be back really soon, that he really wasn't in a cupboard being ignored, pretending not to have all the bruises that graced his back._

_"BOY!"_

_Harry's emerald eyes snapped opened and like water slipping through his fingers the pretending stopped and his real life settled in as he opened the cupboard door and quickly made his way to the living room where he knew Vernon would be waiting for him. Sure enough the man was there nursing a drink in one hand and the clicker in the other changing channels every few seconds. His aunt and Dudley were gone to London where they were spending the day shopping. Vernon had opted to stay home but now he was bored, and a bored Vernon was never a good one._

_The man looked up as he heard the soft patter of Harry's feet on the wood floor enter the sitting room. Even across the room Harry could see the glint in Vernon's eyes as he dropped the clicker on the horribly, colored gray couch._

_"Come here boy."_

_Slowly he made his way to the man who was suppose to be his uncle. Harry willed himself not to shake; he didn't want Vernon to see his fear._

_Vernon grabbed Harry's small wrist into his own colossal, red hand and dragged Harry until he was sitting between his legs. He didn't move or speak but he couldn't keep from tensing as the older man pawed at his hair, neck and back, grimacing when Vernon pressed his hand into a tender bruise. He didn't want this, his mind scream but for the life of him he couldn't utter the words out loud. He shut his eyes when he felt Vernon's tongue licking the shell of ear, pretending it wasn't happening. It was a bad dream, a nightmare! But it wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening..._

_Harry hadn't realized he had spoken out loud until he heard Vernon chuckling in his ear. One arm curved around his shoulder bringing him closer to Vernon's chest. "You made me do this." He said._

_Harry didn't make him do anything, he knew that but there was always that seed of doubt. Vernon didn't hurt his son, only him, so maybe there was something wrong with him. Maybe he was a freak._

_But he wasn't! With a renewed sense of purpose Harry pushed his head back, knocking it into Vernon's and jumped off the couch running to the front door. He wouldn't have anything but the clothes on his back but anything was better then this. Harry could see the door, was practically touching it when a hand grabbed his arm and all but threw him into the door. The back of his head smacked against the door and the world turned into a haze of colors._

_"Don't ever walk away from me." Vernon backhanded him across the face, sending him crashing into the wall. Harry's breathing came in short gasps but that didn't stop the older man from pulling him up by his hair and dragging him back to the sitting room._

* * *

"Harry?" His curtains parted and candlelight flittered through the room. Ron poked his head in. "It's dinnertime and- What's wrong?" The red head asked immediately forgetting about food as he saw the state his best friend was in.

Harry looked up briefly before ducking his head back down, his hands swiping at the tears that clung to his face. "It's nothing I'm fine." It came out half-choked. "I'm fine." Harry repeated.

Ron sat on the bed circling his arms around Harry's shaking frame. "No you're not, if you were you wouldn't be crying." He said holding him gently, rocking back and forth.

Before another word could be said the door opened and Hermione entered, wanting to know what was taking so long for Ron to get Harry but stopped at what she saw. A second later she was also on the bed holding Harry. Both friends held on to him, as he silently cried, muttering 'I hate him' all the while. Neither asked questions they were just there for him, letting Harry know through their actions that no matter what they would stick around even if Harry wasn't forthcoming with his disturbing secret.

* * *

Draco was having an awful night, which basically went along perfectly with his awful day. It all started with the package Harry saved him from, then to the semi-fight they had after. He didn't see Harry at lunch or dinner and it worried him, and he'd never been a good worrier. Blaise and Pansy had tried talking to him but he totally blown them off, so for most of the day he'd been alone, worried and irritated.

Now it was way past curfew and he was making his way to the Astronomy tower hoping to find some peace. In the past he really hadn't been up there unless for classes but lately the tower always reminded him of Harry, probably because the gryffindor was always in there. Maybe that's why he was making his way up there instead of trying to sleep, maybe he was hoping to find Harry and see if he was okay, or at least doing better then this morning.

He reached the door placing his hand on the handle when he heard laughter coming from within the room. Draco frowned, it sounded like Harry laughing but why was he laughing when this morning it looked like he wanted to cry? Was there someone in there with him? Is that why Harry pushed him away because he was seeing someone else? Jealousy surged through him at the thought of Harry laughing with someone else but he blanked his face and pushed the door open. It wasn't the sight he that he accepted to see. Harry was in there with Weasley and Granger but they were just sitting on a blanket eating from food that was laid before them.

All three of the gryffindors were staring at him in surprise, they had heard the door opening and worried that Flinch or worst Snape might have caught them. But seeing that it was only Draco they relaxed, Hermione and Ron turning back around to each other.

"What are you doing here?" Harry and Draco asked simultaneously.

"I asked first." Draco said grinning.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said. "Nothing just eating, your turn."

"Couldn't sleep so I took a walk." The blonde said staring at the food. He had been surprised to see the trio up here this late but relieved at the same time that it had been Harry's friends with him not someone else, so he was jealous he didn't care as long as Harry wasn't with anyone. Draco looked back up at Harry who was still grinning.

"Want some food?" He asked as he picked up his own sandwich.

"If you insist." The blonde said sitting down with Harry. "Um are you... I mean about this morning-"

"Forget about it Draco. We were both still edgy, no harm done." The gryffindor said though he didn't look into Draco's eyes.

"But-"

"Let's just forget about it okay?"

Draco mentally sighed knowing that Harry was not going to talk about what happened earlier that morning, so instead of fighting a pointless argument he backed down. The odd group of four ate in peace surprisingly and kept the topics of conversation light, like school and quidditch.

Hermione shivered as a gust of wind blew through. "Do you want me to start a fire?"

"But there's no wood 'Mione." Harry said as Ron snorted. Draco looked on confused as Hermione rolled her eyes and got her wand out.

"I was in first year and not to mention in a state of panic."

"Sure Hermione keep thinking that." Ron said.

The brunette hit Ron on the arm and glared at him. "Well I wouldn't have had to start a fire if you would've just listened to me and relaxed."

"What are you three talking about?" Draco said not following the conversation.

The gryffindors looked at each other in a silent agreement. "Inside joke." They said in unison. They had many of them too and sometimes for got that other people didn't know what they were talking about but they couldn't explain most them.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "No really you had to be there." Harry said but then stopped. "Or not, the situation wasn't the best to be in when you're 11 years old."

"Unless you're a gryffindor." Draco added.

"Jealous?" Ron asked.

"Hardly, I'm perfectly okay without jumping into things with my eyes covered." He smirked.

"Can I remind you that you're surrounded by three gryffindors." Harry staged whispered to him.

"Point taken...So how about that quidditch matching this Saturday?" Draco said and for the first time in the history of well, Draco and the golden trio, they all shared a laugh... And the world didn't end.

* * *

**A/N**- Sorry I didn't update so long but if you read my bio there's a full explanation as to why I didn't update in so long. So tell me what you thought of this chapter… I mean it too, please review, that way I know what you like and what you don't. Have to and eat!

**THANK YOUS!**

Simple name: Joey- I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I have been writing…Somewhat. The thing is my computer is totally busted, so I have to go to my best friend's house to update, but she left for Miami three weeks ago but now she's back and I'm happy to know that you care enough about my story to ask about it! Hope you like this chapter.

Black Perla- : Bows deeply: Always proud to make someone happy! Keep on reading hope you like the rest!

Beautiful-Boy-Love- Gosh I really hope I didn't put you in the hospital with waiting for this chapter to come out. Sorry I really didn't mean for it to come out this late. Was it worth the wait?

Kina13- THANKS!

Memories of pain- That is so cool that I can get that reaction from someone. I really hope I didn't disappoint you with this one!

SeditiousMaverick- Hey Sam! Look I finally updated! Aren't you proud of me! You better be! COME TO MY BOSOM! -- You're too much for me, lol! But I'll tell you that one of those people on your list is the one that sent the 'present' to Draco.

Sefadora Firewood-Your wish is my command… Most of the time anyways ;-)

Sliver emerald eyes- Hey sorry it took me so long to update but yeah if you read the authors note it will explain everything. Thanks so much for the kind words they really do mean a lot to me. And I didn't go to a camp, it was a hiking/camping trip for three days in the woods… So much fun! But school is finally over, as well as my college program so I can dedicate a lot more time to writing. I already started on the next chapter for this story and almost done with Infatuations new chapter, so keep a look out on them. Well I have a slight fever and really hungry so I'll leave ya now. Tell me what you think of this chapter! Much love. Ciao!

Yana5- Yes Harry plays the ever-so-popular Gryffindor Hero once again.

Emma- Why thank you this one is a lot of fun to write!

xStarsx- I'm a great writer? Thank you, you're the best and its reviews like that, that keep you writing.

A-Brighter-Dawn- Please stop I'm not that good. You're much better and your story is awesome! And speaking of your story, when are you going to update missy? I really want to see what happens next. Come on please update, and I promise to….er…. update my own story sooner! Deal?

Zoomaphonethepirate- THANKS!


	11. Bitter Sweet Life

**B**itter **S**weet **L**ife... 

He's under my skin, just give me something to get rid of him

I've got a reason to bury him alive

Another little white lie...

The next few days passed without much happening in either of Draco or Harry's lives. They saw each other in classes, were polite to each other in the corridors but otherwise Harry made sure to keep his distance. He had taken the warning from the letter to heart, and he couldn't stand the thought of something happening to Draco because of him. So now Harry stayed in the common rooms instead of aimlessly walking around the castle where there was less of a chance into running into the slytherin.

Draco wasn't stupid either, he knew that Harry was avoiding him but he kept his distance as well. He was testing out a new theory. He was going to play along with Harry in staying away from each other and maybe, just maybe he wouldn't miss Harry so much. So far the theory was turning out to be ineffective. There also had been no dreams about his past life and it was getting Draco frustrated. He wanted to know what had happened between Draconian and Jade since Harry wasn't so forthcoming. He already had half a mind to find Harry and force him into telling him what happens but his logical side thought forcing Harry didn't seem like a good idea.

Draco was steadily going crazy, all he could think about was Harry and it was maddening not being able to have him. In the past Draco never had a problem getting anybody, male or female, granted most of those were just short flings, but he had been able to get the person. Now the one person he wanted the one he knew he loved, rejected him. The gryffindor had become a fixation in his mind and it didn't seem like that fixation was going anywhere any time soon.

Harry was walking down to the great hall with Ron and Hermione for breakfast. The beginning of December had come and with it brought along snow covering the grounds in white powder and forcing Herbology and CoMC to cancel their classes for two days.

"Isn't it great, no herbology means we have an hour to do nothing." Ron said happily as they took their usual place at the gryffindor table.

"So you'll start on your charms homework right?" Hermione said pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

The redhead groaned. "Hermione it's time given to us so that we can relax or better yet catch up on sleep."

"Ronald Weasley." Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione Isabella Granger." Ron mimicked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Harry who had been eating quietly ignoring their fight. "What are you planning on doing?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his daze and turned to her. "Oh I don't yet, maybe homework." Harry said knowing it would please Hermione.

Yet the brunette frowned at him. "Why don't you take nap? You look like you could use it." And it was true, Harry's eyes were a bit dazed and he had circles under his eyes. Both Ron and Hermione knew he hadn't slept but there was no point in asking why, when they knew what the response would be.

"Oh so he can sleep but I can't?" Ron said childishly.

"You don't need it," Hermione told him sharply. "You should start on your homework."

Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed his head, he felt a headache coming on. "Can you guys not fight for one day, please?" He asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't want you two to fight."

"We're not, you know it's the way Hermione and me communicate to each other." Ron said lightly.

"I know." Harry sighed and went back to his food.

From the slytherin table Draco was once again staring at Harry. He couldn't help it, his eyes inadvertently always went back to Harry, he couldn't have the gryffindor but at least he look. At that moment though Harry looked up from his breakfast and caught his eyes, Harry smiled softly. Draco smiled back happily and it didn't go unnoticed by Blaise as he watched the two.

"You really care for him don't you?" Blaise said tearing Draco's eyes away from Harry to him.

"And if I do?"

"It's fine with me, you love who you choose but why him? Everyone thought you hated each other and so did I."

The blond shrugged and picked up his fork. "I never hated him, disliked yes, envied sometimes but never hated."

"What changed?"

"Everything."

Blaise waited for Draco to explain further but after a few minutes went by he knew Draco wasn't going to explain what he meant by 'everything'. It was irritating not knowing but Blaise would know one day, he sure of it. For now he settled for just watching his best friend trying to court the-boy-who-lived.

* * *

Harry decided to take Hermione's advice to take a nap before his first class started. He made an effort falling asleep in his dormitory but Dean and Seamus were having a loud discussion about girls and the noise from the common room was just as distracting. Heaving a sigh he left the gryffindor tower and slowly but surely he made his way to the room of requirements where a king size bed appeared the second he opened the door. Harry kicked off his shoes and fell on to the bed, he felt warm under the blankets and soon his eyes began to droop. Before he knew it he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ron and Hermione stood outside the potion's classroom waiting anxiously for Harry, they were troubled at the fact that Harry had skipped all of his classes. Dean had told them that he had seen Harry leaving the dorm room during their first class. They both assumed that Harry was sleeping but as the first class ended and still no Harry, they began to worry. Before charms, their second class started the two of them made a dash to the common room but found no trace of Harry. Now it was the end of the day, potions was about to begin and still no sign of Harry anywhere.

"Do you think he's ok? Should we tell someone?" Ron quietly asked Hermione. Snape had entered the room and at once started to give out directions on the potion they were to brew for the day.

"Maybe he's sleeping, you saw how he looked this morning. He was practically using his toast as a pillow. I wouldn't be surprise if he went to the room of requirements and is asleep in there right now." Hermione whispered back with conviction, as if she said it with enough confidence it would be true.

"Yeah but-" Their professor cut off the redhead.

"Weasley and Granger leave your squabbling outside of my door or you two will be serving detention with me." Snape snapped at them, his eyes narrowed as he stared at two-thirds of the trio. "And where is Potter?"

Now the whole class turned to stare at Ron and Hermione. Both turned red from the attention and tried to come up with a decent excuse as to why their friend wasn't there.

"Well?" Snape hard-pressed the two of them.

Finally Hermione answered. "We don't know Professor." She knew it was lame but there wasn't anything else she could come up with.

"You don't know? Now pray tell why do I find that hard to believe? You're probably covering up for Potter as he skips my class. That's going to cost-" Snape never finished giving out his punishment as the dungeon door smacked open and Harry came in.

"Potter you're late!"

Harry looked up as if snapped out of his daze, his clothes were wrinkled and his shoes were on the wrong the feet. "Sorry professor." He huffed.

"Where were you?" Snape asked.

Harry looked down and blushed red, he mumbled something under his breath. No one, not even the professor heard what he said and was forced to repeat, louder this time.

He sighed in defeat and looked back up at Snape. "I fell asleep, sir." He added for good measure.

Snape glared at Harry. "Detention tonight and if you to decide show up late because you overslept Potter it will cost you house points. Now take your seat so I can begin my class."

Sighing again Harry made his way to where Hermione and Ron sat, both his friends gave him sympathetic looks as he sat down.

After an hour of hell for Harry, potions was finally let out and as the trio walked to the common room he found himself explaining to Ron and Hermione what had happened.

"You were asleep the whole time." The brunette said in amazement shaking her head.

"Yeah well I was tired and you were the one who said to take the nap."

"A nap is not seven hours Harry, you missed all of your classes."

"Aw lay off 'Mione, Harry was sleepy and he slept." Ron pointed out. Unlike Hermione, he took the fact that Harry was sleeping the whole time as a huge relief and funny. "Thank you." Harry said to Ron.

"Just make sure to copy all of my notes that you missed." Hermione said knowing that she wasn't going to win this fight.

Harry nodded his head, happy that Hermione had conceded for he was in no mood to hear a lecture. The trio quietly made their way into the great hall and sat down at gryffindor table. It was going on as usual till Professor McGonagall came to a stop before Harry.

"Potter this just came from your aunt." McGonagall handed him a letter, which Harry took in confusion.

"From the Dursleys?" He asked looking at the letter.

"Yes Potter." She said and made her way up the head table.

"I wonder how they knew how to send mail to you." Ron spoke up after the transfiguration professor left.

Both Hermione and Harry nodded, though Harry nodded more absentmindedly. Slowly he opened the letter and found his aunt's writing decorating the paper. It was a short letter but one that would be a dreadful blow to him.

_Your uncle wants you home for the Christmas holidays. You know what will happen if you disobey him. You will be picked up at the train station._

_Petunia_

He couldn't breath, he couldn't think. Again Harry re-read the letter in the hopes that he had somehow read it wrong. But no, it was the same message. He was expected to be home for the holidays, something he had never done before since coming to Hogwarts. Could he survive going home and then having to come back and pretend that nothing had happen? Harry's salvation had always been going away to Hogwarts ten months out of the year and only enduring two months of hell.

"What did the letter say Harry?" Hermione asked carefully. She wasn't so blind as to not notice how Harry's face had gone pale and his breathing had almost stopped.

Abruptly Harry stood not meeting either of his friends' eyes. "I have to go." He said, his voice strained.

"But wait, where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Er... Detention, I'll see you later."

Before either of them could say anything else Harry all but ran out of the great hall. His head was spinning and the little food that he'd eaten was threatening to come back up. He didn't know what to do, didn't know if there was anything he could do.

"Harry!" Too late did Harry notice that he was about to collide with someone and running as fast as he was there wasn't enough time to stop.

Both Harry and the person he ran into staggered backwards a bit but the other person steadied them before they landed on the floor. Harry looked up and silently cursed his luck for running into Draco, the very last person he wanted to see at the moment. Not knowing what to do he struggled against the blond and tried to get away. But Draco wasn't having any of that and held on to Harry, even as the boy fought harder to flee.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. "Harry please tell me what's wrong." The gryffindor refused to answer and only struggled harder. "Tell me!"

"Leave it alone Draco." Harry said shaking his head.

"Not until you tell me what has you so bothered."

Harry stopped struggling and looked up at Draco. He could easily read the panic in them and again Draco wondered what Harry was so afraid to tell everyone. He let his hand come up and cup Harry's cheek but Harry flinched away from the caress.

"Let me help you." Draco said gently.

"No one can help me, not even you."

"I can try."

Harry shook his head and stepped away from him. "It's my problem and I can deal with it on my own." He told Draco starting to walk away.

"Oh and that's why you have nightmares right? Cause you're doing such a wonderful job on dealing with it on your own!" The slytherin said angrily.

"Leave it alone!"

"Would you stop being a fucking self-sacrificing gryffindor for one minute and let someone help you! Let go of the hero persona and then maybe you can get a decent night of sleep!" Draco burst out loudly.

Harry's eyes widened and slowly he began to glare at Draco, while the blond glared right back. Finally after a moment of silence Harry spoke. "It's none of your fucking business so leave me the hell alone Malfoy." He hissed before turning away.

* * *

_Draconian stood outside of the Moulin Rouge, it was raining and the few people out were staring at him._

_"JADE!" He yelled, his hands cupped over his mouth. "JADE!" He screamed again as loud as could. It wasn't fair, just a few hours before Jade and he had plans to run away together and not but two hours ago Jade had come to tell him that he was staying with the duke. It was unthinkable and he was here to straighten it out once Jade came out._

_"JADE!" Draconian shouted and didn't realize that two men had come out of the club until they had their arms around him. "Let me go!" He fought against them._

_One held him as the other wound his fist back and punched him right across the face. Draconian was thrown against the pavement by the two men and he lay there, knowing he wasn't going to talk to Jade again. It didn't matter that the cold rain was hitting him or that bystanders were looking at him. Jade wasn't coming out and that's all that mattered to him._

_Toulosue and the Argentinean came and picked Draconian up taking him up to his flat. There they took him out his wet clothes and wrapped a blanket over him. The Argentinean said a quiet goodbye and left Toulosue and Draconian alone._

_The short man stared at his friend in worry. "Things aren't always as they seem." He tried consoling Draconian._

_"Things are exactly as they seem."_

_"Draconian I know you see me as a drunk who only chases girls from the brothels but I know about art and love only because I desire it with every fiber of my body. He loves you I know it, he loves you." _

_"Go away Toulosue, leave me alone." Draconian said. "Go away." He whispered. "Go away!" Draconian yelled turning to Toulosue._

_The short man backed away looking hurt and with one last look at the blond he picked up his coat and hat and left the room. Draconian looked at the closing door with a glare before staring out the window. He wanted to shut out what Toulosue had said but now he had been filled with doubt. He needed to know the truth and there was only one way to get it._

_Draconian jumped out of bed and quickly threw some clothes on. He collected his typewriter and left the flat. A half hour later he stood outside the Moulin Rouge. Knowing that he wouldn't make it pass the front doors Draconian went around the back and found a window that was reachable._

"Kiss...hand...Diamonds… best friend "

"Kiss...hand...Diamonds are a girl's best friend "

_Draconian got in easily enough and found himself backstage where people were running back and forth, doing this or that. Carefully he managed his way around the back of the Moulin Rouge ducking when he saw someone coming his way._

"Men cold... girls old and we all lose our charms in the end."

"Diamonds are a..."

"Diamonds are a..."

"Diamonds are a...girl's best friend!"

_The last note was followed by loud applause and cheering from the crowd and Draconian knew it was his chance to get Jade alone in his dressing room. As he was walking towards Jade's room he saw Toulosue and the Argentinean coming his way._

_"What could be wrong? Why would Jade do something like that?" Toulosue was saying, more to himself then the Argentinean._

_"How about one is a duke and the other is a-" The Argentinean went stiff and once again fell unconscious._

_"So you agree with me, there is something the matter." Toulosue said not even noticing as he passed Draconian._

_The blond waited a bit before moving to the Argentinean, he dragged him to where he had been hiding and took the white jacket off him. "Sorry." Draconian whispered before leaving._

_Draconian finally made it to Jade's dressing room without further problems. There he found Jade in front of the mirror looking at his reflection, he was already in costume for the last act. Once he took notice of Draconian he gasped startled and turned around to face the blond in shock._

_"I came to pay my bill." Draconian said in force calmness._

_Slowly the shock melted away from Jade's face and in its place was a defiant stare. "You shouldn't be here Draconian." He said moving around the blond to the door. "Go." Jade left the room._

_Draconian glared at the mirror and followed Jade out the room. "You made me believe that you loved me, why shouldn't I pay?" He cried out._

_"Please leave." Jade begged still walking towards the stage._

_"He has to get on stage!" Marie screamed at Draconian who turned his glare on the women._

_Jade gasped when Draconian's arms encircled around his waist in a tight embrace. "You did your job so very, very well!" He whispered harshly. "Why can't I pay you like everyone else?"_

_Jade broke free and turned to him with a pleading stare. "There's no point Draconian, please just leave." He turned to where the stage doors were going to open._

_A stage man came behind Draconian and tried to pull him back from Jade but in his anger he pushed the man back and turned back to Jade who looked on wide eyed._

_"Open the doors." Harold's voice rang out the cue._

_Draconian grabbed Jade again. "If you don't love me, if it wasn't ever real, then let me pay you! Let me pay!" He pulled them both to the side. "Tell me it wasn't real! Tell me you don't love me!"_

_"Please Draconian go!"_

_"Tell me you don't love me!"_

* * *

Draco woke that morning with a shiver from the overwhelming emotions from the dream. Draconian had lost it but he couldn't blame him for it, sometime he wished he could do the same to Harry. Like last night, he wanted to grab the gryffindor and just scream at him but he settled for insulting him. Old habits died hard but Draco couldn't help but feel that Harry wasn't going to forgive him so easily with just a simple 'sorry'.

With a sigh Draco rolled out of bed and made his way to the showers. He silently prayed that today Harry would be in a better mood then yesterday.

* * *

Unfortunately for Draco, Harry was not in a better mood, if anything it was worst then yesterday. His fight with Draco the night before only served one purpose and that was to momentarily drive his going home for Christmas out his mind. He served his detention with Snape, cursing Draco under his breath the whole time. When he left the room though, putting his hands in his pockets he felt the letter from home and the reality of the situation came crashing back to him.

Harry made back to the common room in a haze and automatically did the usual things. Saying hello to Ron and Hermione, getting the notes and homework he missed, those things. At eleven Ron said he was turning in for the night and asked Harry if he was coming soon, Harry nodded. Hermione got up twenty minutes later and kissed him goodnight telling him to go to bed soon, again Harry nodded. Gradually the common room emptied and Harry found himself alone. He had given up on trying to do his homework when all he could think about was going home.

Harry was numb staring at the fire. Getting the letter had gotten him scare, then the fight with Draco was just infuriating now he was just unfeeling to everything. He was to go home and he knew what that meant but he didn't know why he was being called home so early. Typically the Dursley's wanted him away for as long as possible.

Footsteps sounded coming down the stairs and Ron entered the common room looking not fully awake but worried. Once he spotted Harry by the fire he let out a sigh of relief.

"Harry why aren't you sleeping?" He yawned sitting down on the couch.

"I wasn't tired so I decided I might as well get the homework done." He lied.

"Oh well it's late and I'm sure even Hermione will want you sleeping at this hour." Ron said getting up.

"In a minute Ron, I just want to finish the reading."

"Come on Harry, do it tomorrow at breakfast." The redhead insisted as he took Harry's arm.

Giving up in defeat Harry let himself be led up the stairs and into his room. Ron mumbled a goodnight and went back to his bed while Harry changed out of his school uniform. A few minutes later he laid down and closed his eyes. It took awhile but he fell into an uneasy rest.

The next morning he was the first one up, since it was Saturday and most of the gryffindors slept in. Quietly as to not wake his mates Harry went into the showers and sat under the hot water for almost an hour before Neville came in.

"Morning Harry!" He called out sleepily. " How long you been up?"

"About ten minutes or so, just getting out actually." Harry lied turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist. Just as he was stepping out Neville turned on the water for his shower.

"Are the others still sleeping?"

"Seamus is but Dean and Ron are up." The round boy called over the water.

"Thanks." Harry left and went into back into the room where sure enough Dean and Ron were moving around.

Both boys gave Harry a greeting which he returned before getting his clothes from his trunk. After Ron and Hermione were showered and dressed, the trio left for a late breakfast. It didn't go unnoticed by his friends that he was being quiet even as he sat down, facing away from the slytherin table.

"Hey Harry what did the letter say?"

"Letter?" He feigned amnesia.

"The one you got last night, the one that you drove you running out of the here like the devil was after you." Hermione said impatiently.

"Oh that one. Yeah my aunt needs help around the house and so I have to go home for the holidays." Harry tried saying nonchalantly.

Hermione stared and Ron put his fork down also staring. Harry knew they would react this way and avoided meeting both their eyes.

"But you've never gone home for Christmas." Ron said slowly as trying to process what Harry had said.

Harry shrugged. "I know but she wants me home this time."

"But-"

"No but's Ron. I'm going home for Christmas, end of story. It's not like I'm going to do die if I go back to the Dursley's for a few weeks."

"You hate it there."

"Thank you for reminding me I almost forgot." Harry said mockingly, stabbing his eggs with his fork.

Hermione blushed but didn't back down. "Talk to Dumbledore, maybe he can help you."

"Yeah right, he's the one who keeps sending me back during the summers and anyways he can't stop family from taking their children home."

The morning was shaping out to be a depressing one and it would probably set the mood for the entire day. Knowing there was nothing else they could discuss the three friends ate in silence, ignoring all conversation around them. When they finished eating, they got up and went back to the common room.

_'A nice Saturday this is turning out to be.' _Harry thought as they walked in silence.

There was no Hogsmeade outing, too cold to be outside and there wasn't anything to do except playing Exploding Snaps or watching Hermione do her weekend homework. Frankly Harry was restless and a bit bored. With everything that had happened, the letter from home, the fight with Draco now just this nothingness... It seemed anti-climatic. Harry sighed for the tenth time that afternoon before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked looking up from her ancient runes book.

"For a walk." He said moving towards the door.

"Want company?" Hermione said already closing her book.

"Er... No, sorry I just need some time to clear my head on a few things." And with that Harry left the noisy common room and walked the corridors without purpose.

Slowly he found himself going up to the Astronomy tower, the place had fast become his favorite spot to hide out or think. As he got there he saw that a light snow was falling, going to the ledge Harry held out his arm and watched as his coat sleeve was covered in the white powder. Shaking off the snow he sat down and stared out, not really seeing anything but thinking.

Harry refused to think about his impending homecoming, knowing that would only drive him crazy with nervousness and dread. He could not think about Vernon until it was necessary. So instead he thought about the fight from last night. Thinking back on it now, it really was a pointless fight but Harry knew that they too stubborn for their own good. In the end it was just another way for Harry to push Draco away, maybe if he pushed him away enough Draco would hate him. It would be easier then having the blond smiling or telling him that he loved him at every turn.

* * *

Draco wasn't having the best day and everyone in slytherin could tell that, so they were smart enough to leave him alone in his brooding. Well almost everyone in slytherin was smart enough, Blaise didn't care that his friend wanted to be left alone in his thoughts. He made that clear when he sat down in front of Draco, even when a furious glare was given to him.

"You know you keep on glaring like that and one day your face may stay stuck like that." Blaise said offhandedly.

The glare only intensified. "What happened now?"

"None of your business."

"Such a second year respond. Okay I'm going to take a guess that it has something to do everyone's favorite gryffindor."

"Blaise you see my face right, does it say I want to talk? Because if it does let me correct it by saying leave me the hell alone before I hex you."

"That bad huh?"

Draco rolled his eyes to the heaven. Normally he enjoyed the company of his friend and his attempt to cheer him up but today he really wanted to be left alone.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked as Draco walked out of the slytherin common room.

"To find the meaning of life!" Draco snapped back and walked out.

Draco hadn't been able to talk to Harry about their latest fight and from the ways things were going he wouldn't see the gryffindor till Monday in class. Only thing is he wouldn't get a chance to talk to Harry since he always left the second the bell rang. And it didn't go unnoticed to Draco that Harry had sat with his back to the slytherin table this morning something he hadn't done in awhile. It annoyed him that Harry was being childish about it but in retrospect it probably wasn't the best thing to call him a 'fucking self-sacrificing gryffindor'. He had let his anger get the best of him and he lashed out but he wanted to apologize to Harry... Once he found him that was.

Going on a possibility he went up to the Astronomy tower hoping to find Harry there. Draco entered the cold room and cast a warming charm on himself and looked around. He almost left without seeing the huddled person out on the ledge, moving forward he was happy to see it was Harry.

He was sleeping, looking for the entire world innocent and untroubled. Draco almost didn't want to wake him up and bother him but he knew that warming charms wore off and it wouldn't be good for Harry to be sleeping in the cold.

Gently he shook Harry who stirred but didn't wake. "A few more minutes please." He mumbled.

Draco couldn't help but smile and shook Harry harder. "Come on Harry, you have to get out of the cold."

Finally Harry started to stretch and move around. He yawned with his eyes closed but stopped and opened his eyes. He looked around becoming aware of his surrounds till at length his eyes met with Draco's.

Harry stood up quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a walk." Draco said openly.

"And you decided to come here." Harry narrowed his eye, all the innocence from sleep gone.

"Yup." Draco said but one look at Harry told him that he didn't believe it. "I didn't come here to fight Harry."

"Then go away."

"Look I hate it that you're mad at me." Draco said honestly.

"Yeah well you can chalk it up to me being a fucking gryffindor." Harry said turning his back to him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

Harry scoffed at his apology. "Yeah right. You know I was so stupid to believe that you actually like me. What was I thinking? You hated me for so many years and some stupid dreams aren't going to change that."

"I never hated you and they aren't stupid dreams!" Draco said defensively, getting mad. "You're one to talk when you've done nothing but push me away at every turn! And let's not forget who's purposely going out of their way to ignore me! So before you start questioning my feelings for you, question your own!"

"Oh you're so full of yourself!" Harry said angrily turning around.

"That's trite coming from you, Mr. I-can-deal-with-it-myself!"

"Yeah well...If you..." Harry opened his mouth but he couldn't think of anything to say. "Arg you are so annoying!"

Draco smirked as Harry scowled back. "That hurt Harry and by the way you're pouting."

"Am not!" He said crossing his arms and turning back to stare out at the night.

A silenced followed between the two, it wasn't comfortable nor awkward, just silent. Draco moved to stand by Harry, leaving space between them so Harry wouldn't feel ill at ease. The silence stretched and Draco believed that they wouldn't say anything else for the rest of night when finally Harry broke the stillness.

"It gets hard." He said quietly, almost whispering the words that Draco didn't catch them. "And I hate it."

"What does?"

"That you're fine. I hate pretending all the time that I'm ok, I hate being the stupid boy-who-lived. Sometimes I wish I hadn't."

"Don't talk like that." Draco said turning to Harry. He couldn't believe that Harry was at last opening up and to him of all people but hearing that Harry wished he were dead was something he didn't know how to handle it and it frightened him.

"But it's the truth! So many things would have been easier if I had died with my parents or better yet never born!" Harry kept on going.

Draco grabbed the gryffindor's arm forcibly turning him around. "Stop it! Nothing would be better if you were dead. No one wants you dead, especially me."

"But I do." Harry said cynically.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, you'll hate me." He whispered.

* * *

**A/n-** I love the fights I create between Harry and Draco gives, them reason to make up. So please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I happen to like this one and it's long so I hope you all enjoyed it!

Oh and just wait to the next chapter, that's one going to be really good. That is if it comes out the way I plan it!

**THANK YOUS!**

**Sliver emerald eyes**- Honey don't worry, as long as you review I'm happy! So don't ask forgiveness, there's no need for it! I'm so happy you liked the last chapter so much, you made blush and smile! You like my Draco huh? What did you think of him in this chapter? You have to tell me! Oh and I know how much schools sucks, I'm going back next Tuesday and I really don't want too! I'm off to college!

**Harry's kitten**- Don't worry Harry will talk to someone... Maybe Draco... Who knows... Oh wait I do! It's beautiful having control over this story MAWAHAHAHA...Yeah anyways thanks for the review!

**Simple name: Joey**- Aw that reaction is so cute... I do the same thing when one of my favorites is updated and I get strange looks from my brother! And I put in the dream just for you, seriously I was going to be the dream in the next chapter but decided to give it to you. Did you like it? Thanks so much for liking this story and hope to see a review from you to tell me how you liked this one!

**lilcrazedgurl91**- Thanks!

**Oddacity**- Aw my ever changing friend! Thank ya for the honesty and don't worry I won't kill you for saying my grammar is improving cause it's the truth! I'm actually looking for mistakes rather then just posting it when it's done. Ron was emotional cause I think best friends share that type of relationship, yes even guys! I felt the same way, it is so hard to read and write Snape without glaring because I know (as well as thousands of readers) what the bastard did! But lets grit our teeth love and put up with it for awhile. Honey you are to funny --->_ "Type, minion, TYPE! But no pressure.."_ I love you too more then Dr. Pepper! Oh and you better tell me what you think of this chapter!

**memories of pain**- I felt the same way when I saw all the reviews! It felt so good to get them. And the last chapter got so many of them, so I'm hoping to get same reaction again with this chapter. Tell me what you thought.

**Beautiful-Boy-Love**- Well Harry opened up just a tiny bit in the end of this one. But don't worry he will eventually talk... You know how man are with their feelings though. Very close. Keep reading and you'll see how it will turn out.

**Frikin Carefree Trunks**- Well I'm happy the last chapter was worth the wait. Oh but just you wait... If you think it's bad now for Harry wait till the next few chapters.

**Black Perla**- I hurried with this chapter! What did you think?

**zoomaphonethepirate**- You absolutely right it was Coheed and Cambria! You're the only who guessed it too. I loved that band so I had to find a spot for them in this story and that part just fit. And don't worry it didn't look weird.

**xStarsx**- Thanks, I'm so happy that you liked the Hermione/Ron part... I had so much trouble with it. But it seemed to work on in the end. So tell me what you thought of all the angst in this one.

Until next time loves!

Ciao!


	12. Genetic Design for Dying

**I'M SORRY!**

**A/n-** I know it's been almost a year since my last update and I'm really sorry but would you rather have a crappy half-ass chapter or something I really worked hard on? Thanks to those who never gave up on me! I'd bore you with excuses but that would take a separate chapter all together! So instead here it is... I'm sorry, I'll try not to take long to update again.

Enjoy and please review! Love you kiddies!

This chapter is dedicated to **Black-Silken-Kitty**, thank you for all the encouraging emails; believe it or not they did help to write. If no one else read this I know you will.

**G**enetic **D**esign for **D**ying

_**I only smile when it rains…**_

_Draco opened his eyes to find himself in the astronomy tower. It was cold and dark just like it had been when he had found Harry sleeping near the door. Wondering what he was doing here again his attention was drawn by a soft voice singing. _

"I follow the night, can't stand the light when will I begin to live again?"

_Draco turned to the voice to find none other then Harry staring up at the sky with his back to him. Draco called out to him but the gryffindor played deaf as he continued to sing. _

"One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me?" _He sang and gracefully pulled himself onto the banister._

"_Harry get off, before you fall off!" Draco demanded but it went unheeded as Harry walked the banister spreading his arms out._

_He watched helplessly wanting to do something, screaming in his mind to move but his body wouldn't respond and he watched as Harry played with him, mocking him as he kept waling back and forth. He tried again to scream for Harry to step down, hoping he wouldn't fall._

"_Harry this isn't funny anymore, get down!"_

"Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends…. One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me?"

"_Harry please-"_

_Harry finally turned to him and gave him a barely-there sad smile. _"One day I'll fly away." _He whispered and then Harry jumped._

"_Harry NO!" Draco's body finally responded to him and he was at the edge in a flash yet it was too late as he could only stare in horror at the ground._

_Harry had flown away._

DHDHDHDHD

Draco woke up with a gasp, his eyes looking widely around the still darkened room. Once his mind caught up with the rest of him he realized that he wasn't in the astronomy tower but in his bed. He heaved a sigh and turned his body to look at the clock on his nightstand, silently groaning when it read 5:20am. The blond still had more than enough time to go back to sleep, wake up again and take a shower to head down to breakfast with his other year mates. The problem was that he couldn't sleep anymore; all night long he had been plagued with dreams of Harry jumping off the astronomy tower as he watched helplessly from the sidelines. It didn't help that his fears were based on the fact that Harry had openly shared with him that he did think about dying. Too shocked to say anything he just stared into Harry's horrified eyes as he realized what he had said and ran away from the room as Voldemort himself was after him. Draco did want to go after Harry but a part of him still couldn't begin to fathom why Harry even thought about suicide.

Draco yawned loudly trying to keep quiet as he slipped out his bed and made his way over to the showers. His thoughts still centered on Harry as he stepped under the water.

'_Sure,' _he thought '_Harry's had it harder then most but still-' _

The blond shook his head trying to think about anything else but still all he could think about was Harry. So as he stepped out of the shower he made up his mind and decided that no matter what he would talk to the raven beauty and get some answers.

HDHDH

Not too far away from the slytherin common rooms Harry was sitting in his own common room, showered and changed, he couldn't sleep either. After he had confessed to Draco he realized what he confessed and ran because in his mind that was the logical thing to do. Never before had he'd spoken those words out loud to another person. Those were his thoughts alone yet with Draco he felt like he could admit everything he ever felt but he didn't think Draco would like him. Harry was unlovable, he was a freak and if showed that side, which he tried so hard to conceal, Draco would hate him. It was all a waste now, he had told Draco that the thought about suicide and knew, he just knew that the slytherin would want nothing more with him and it was confirmed when the blond didn't come after him, didn't even bother calling out his name.

Harry had run all the way back to the gryffindor common room, yelling out the password which startled the fat lady but she opened the door anyways. He collapsed unto the couch in front of the dying fire and blinked back tears. He was stupid, how could he have said those things to Draco? Why did the blond _always_ get to him like that? It seemed like the harder he tried to push him away the closer he came to breaking him down.

He didn't know how long he sat in front of the dark fire place drifting in and out of sleep, all his thoughts on Draco. When the first rays of light showed Harry groggily got up and made his way to the showers not knowing that Draco was also waking up from a restless night.

An hour later Harry was in the dorm getting fresh robes from his trunk just as he stood Ron emerged from his bed, still looking sleepy. He caught sight of Harry moving about and called out to him.

"Whatcha doing Har?" The redheaded mumbled stretching.

Harry turned to his friend and shook his head, hoping he looked normal. "Changing, I couldn't sleep so I already took a shower. I'll wait for you downstairs kay mate?"

Ron nodded taking his own shower needs from his trunk and Harry left the room before any more could be asked. He waited for Hermione and Ron to come downstairs not speaking to anyone but acknowledging all the early birds with a nodded if they greeted him. Too soon both his friends came downstairs and the trio made their way to the great hall in silence. Without looking over to the slytherin table to see if Draco was there or not Harry sat down in his usual spot.

Ron immediately started piling on food with Hermione following at a much more normal pace when she noticed that Harry wasn't reaching for anything, not even a piece of toast.

"Harry you need to eat something." Hermione said trying not to sound haughty but she cared too much for her friend not to say something.

"I'm not really hungry." Came the mumbled respond from Harry, who hadn't bothered to look up.

"You barely ate last night, how can you not be starving? Harry your going to waste away if you keep on like this."

"Like what Hermione?"

"Not eating or sleeping, Ron told me that you were already out of bed this morning when he woke up and I don't remember you coming back from your walk last night."

Now Harry was annoyed as he looked across the table at his friend. He hadn't slept well last night and it was too early in the morning for this, glaring slightly he wished he could just tune her out but knew that would only make her more mad. At least Ron was keeping wisely silent as he watched his two friends warily.

"I'm fine Hermione, look if it makes you happy I promise to eat a big lunch."

"That's not good enough! You shouldn't skip meals and sleep!"

"You're not my mother!" Harry cut her off.

Some of the other gryffindors were now looking on but Hermione didn't bother to notice them as she kept trying to help Harry, even if he didn't realize it or want it.

"I'm not trying to be, I just want to help."

Harry felt like screaming in frustration. "I don't want your bloody help Hermione." He hissed at her, feeling guilty when she flinched as if she had been physically hurt by him. Still he didn't say anything and left the great hall leaving behind two hurt and distressed friends.

Outside the raven-haired boy ran a hand through his wild locks wondering if this day could get any worst and as if the gods were out there to answer a hand reached out, grabbing his arm and turned him around. Harry stared wide eyed into stormy gray eyes.

"We need to talk." Draco simply said and lead Harry away from the great hall.

Still surprise by the suddenness of the slytherin appearing out of nowhere he let himself be lead. Draco took him up the stairs and into the DADA corridor knowing that it would be empty with the rest of the school in the great hall eating breakfast.

Draco turned away from him and stared out the window, Harry stared at his back wondering what the blond had to say him.

"What do you want Draco?"

He stared at Harry in silence, making him uncomfortable but he refused to look away.

"About last night, look you ran-"

"Forget last night, it never happened." Harry cut him off.

Draco glared. "No it did happen, you just can't wish that away Harry. You admitted… you said you think about suicide." He drifted off quietly.

"I know what I said!"

Draco couldn't help but smirk at Harry as he said, "But I thought last night didn't happen."

"You know what I mean. Look last night was weird ok, but let's just forget about it ok?" He said hoping Draco would agree.

But the slytherin shook his head angrily. "No Harry I can't just forget… You-" He hesitated for a moment but went on after a moment. "You scared me, you still do. I couldn't sleep last night, mostly because I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. I don't want you to do anything like that."

"I would never do anything… I er… I promise I'm not." Harry said carefully, looking away.

Draco reached out and gently grabbed Harry's face turning him till he was facing him. "That's not good enough, you shouldn't be thinking about suicide Harry."

"Like it's any of your business anyway." He said and stepped away from Draco.

"I just want to help! Can we have one fucking conversation that doesn't lead into an argument?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, much like Malfoy. "Well let me help you with that." He said and started walking away.

Draco raged hating when Harry, or anyone for that matter, ignored him. "Fine run away like you always do, but I'm sure the headmaster would love to hear what I have to say to him about his favorite golden boy."

Harry turned back to him glaring. "You sneaky foul git."

The blond smirked. "Slytherin." He answered simply.

Harry gave an angry huff and stormed back towards the blond. "Can't you just leave it alone!"

"No I care about you too much and even if you don't want help, I'm going to give it to you."

"You only care because of the fucking dreams. You wouldn't even notice me if it weren't for them." He said almost bitterly.

"That's not true." Draco said defensively.

Harry gave a humorless laugh. "Oh who are you trying to kid? You don't love me Draco, you think you do but you really don't."

The blond shook his head exasperated with the gryffindor and wondered how long it would take for Harry to believe him. "Harry I like you, I liked you before the dreams they just gave me the extra push to say it to you."

"Stop lying to me." Harry said shaking his head and making to walk away again but was stopped by Draco.

"Why does it bother you so much anyways? You're the one insisting that nothing can happen between us that were not meant for each other. So why do you get so sad when I spill my guts to you?"

The words had been spoken in a harsh, accusing tone and yet Harry had no answer for him. It wasn't that he couldn't come up with something to say, he knew he cared for Draco perhaps more then the slytherin liked him but he couldn't say those things to him. Instead he played indifferent hoping that the slytherin would just get bored and move on.

Though he couldn't deny that part of him that was overjoyed that even though he had admitted to thinking about death, that even when he pushed Draco away, he was still wanted by him, he still cared. It was crazy, conflicting and confusing as hell for him but Harry was never a simple person, and after everything he'd been through he couldn't rebuff the simple wants and needs of his mind and body.

Harry turned back to Draco and simply shrugged. "Please don't tell Dumbledore." He said softly and with that he left to his first class. Nothing had been resolved and instead of getting answers like Draco had planned to, he hadn't gotten anything.

The rest of the day went by in blur, both boys were glum and quiet, only speaking if a professor asked them question. Hermione was still rather hurt and upset by their fight earlier and ignored Harry and he made no move to apologize leaving Ron stuck in the middle of it all.

Blaise likewise couldn't get Draco to open up and tell him what was wrong, not that he tried very hard. Being slytherin meant that they were discreet, not touchy-feely like some bubbly hufflepuff. If his friend had a problem he would try to help but he wasn't going to put himself out there, anyways Blaise knew his friend's bad attitude stemmed from the fight he most probably had with Potter.

"Why you bother with a gryffindor, Potter no less, is beyond me. You know they're nothing but trouble, wearing their emotions on their sleeves is no way to go on about life. It's your own fault you're in this rut." Blaise said as they entered the class of the day, potions with gryffindors.

Draco turned an icy glare onto his friend and sat down in the front, knowing Harry would sit in the back. Like an unspoken agreement between them, both boys had been avoiding each other, neither had gone to lunch and if by chance they were heading down the same corridor they would ignore each other. Draco hated it but he was playing Harry's game and had kept his secret and hadn't told Dumbledore or anyone about Harry's suicidal thoughts.

Soon all the other classmates came trickling in and settled down, talking quietly amongst each other until Snape walked in and class began. Like a normal class Snape lectured, gave out notes, assigned a potion to make, went around and insulted the gryffindors (Neville, Harry and Ron mainly) and praised the slytherins. Ordinary as usual until a knock on the door made everyone look up from their chopping and stirring.

Professor McGonagall entered the room looking trouble. She went over to Snape and they talked for a minute before she turned back to the class. "Mr. Potter collect your things, the headmaster needs to see you." She said trying to keep her voice light but instead coming out strained.

Harry's shot up looking surprised; a second later he paled and looked to Draco who was staring back at him. The slytherin knew what he was thinking, that he had told the headmaster his secret. Silently he gathered his things and without a word left the room McGonagall following close behind.

"What's going on Professor?" He dared to ask as they made their way up to the headmaster's office.

"I'm sorry Potter but the headmaster would rather talk to you in private about this matter."

The raven haired boy nodded, swallowing painfully. His thoughts were a mess. 'How could Draco had told the headmaster? He'll send me away, probably throw me into St. Mugos and what if they find out-' Harry cut off that train of thought but he couldn't cut off the feeling of betrayal he felt. Draco hadn't promised but he didn't actually believe it when he had said that he would go to the headmaster. 'I could lie and say-'

"Bloody pops." McGonagall's voice interrupted his thoughts and made him realized with sick anticipation that they had reached the headmaster's office. "Go on Potter the headmaster is waiting for you." She said and Harry swore that he saw pity in her eyes.

Taking a breath he stepped on the stairs and it spiraled up stopping in front of the door. He knocked and immediately heard Dumbledore respond with a 'Come in'. He opened the door and softly closed it behind him.

"Harry, my boy come sit down." The old wizard said, motioning to the chair in front of the desk.

Harry took a seat and couldn't help but notice that the usually bright, annoying twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes weren't there. He waited for the worst and he got it, just not what he was expecting.

"Harry I don't want to scare you but Sirius is in the hospital wing. He was badly injured on his mission."

Harry could only stare dumbly.

"Harry?' Dumbledore said quietly after he hadn't spoken for over a minute.

The gryffindor shook his head as if trying to shake something out of his hair. He'd heard wrong, Sirius wasn't in the hospital and any minute now the headmaster would tell him how disappointed he was in him for his thoughts on suicide. But Sirius was most definitely not in the infirmary.

"You are kidding right Headmaster?" Dumbledore shook his head. "But he's going to be fine!" He asked, the shock starting to set in.

"Madam Pomfrey is doing everything she can for him, I have faith in her that she will help Sirius." Harry didn't like that answer at all, to him it sounded like Dumbledore was setting him up for a harder blow.

His mouth was completely dry but he asked one more question. "Can I see him sir?"

"I'm sorry but right now no one but Madam Pomfrey is allowed to see him. I promise that once he is allowed to take visitors you will be the first one to see him." Dumbledore said gently and Harry could only nod.

After that he didn't pay mind to what was happening around him. All he knew was that his godfather was in the hospital and that he could die. He didn't want to think the worst but it was hard not too. Sirius was his only father-figure other then Remus but as much as he loved Remus he wasn't his godfather. His godfather who'd promised to always be there for him, to take him in once his name was cleared. Sirius was one of the few people Harry let in and who saw him for him not his name or fame. He couldn't die!

Harry didn't hear the headmaster tell him to get some rest and that he would have a house-elf bring him dinner to his common room, he didn't even realize it when he nodded, gave a 'thank you' and left the office. He barely registered himself walking to the gryffindor common room or when he reached his bed and laid down not bothering to remove his robes or shoes.

Food was placed by his bed and soon the sun went down and the light in the room was that of the candles. Time went by but Harry barely noticed any of it not until the door opened, Ron and Hermione came in.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione spoke, their fight forgotten as she took in Harry's tear streaked face.

"Sirius is in the hospital and they don't know if he's going to be alright." He sniffed blinking hard.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry." Hermione said hugging him tightly.

"Me too mate sorry, but don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine." Ron put in. Harry nodded wanting badly to believe them and have their hope but he couldn't. He couldn't believe them until he saw Sirius himself.

DHDHDHDH

Hello kiddies! For now I have to stop but don't fear as I said in the beginning I am already writing the new chapter so maybe in a couple of days you will have another one.

I wamt to give super-huge thank yous to Memories of Pain, xStarsx, Frikin Carefree Trucks (Of course I care about you!), Simple name: Joey, ShatteredxDreams, Yana5, Isabelle Rossellini, It'sLaurie, Black Perla, Black-Silken-Kitty (THANK YOU LOVE!), Nellie, Stray-89, PantherChica, animegurl008, Riku, Julia, Cheers

Thanks to all of you for sticking with me, this one is for all of you. I promise to respond in the next chapter to the reviews!

Love ya'll

Ciao

…………………Please review


	13. I’ve Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea…

**I've Got** **a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea… **

If anyone cared to look in the astronomy tower on this particularly cold night they would notice a solitary boy lying on a blanket, eyes closed but not sleeping. Headphones covered his ears, bopping his head in tune with the music that blared through the speaker. All week long he had been surrounded by Hermione and Ron, both watching him to see if he would breakdown again. Sirius had gone into the hospital wing seriously injured and with everything that had been happening he had reacted badly, Harry knew this. But as it turned out his godfather would be ok and would be released in a couple of days with a clean slate. Hermione and Ron however didn't stop the Harry watch and as a result he began to feel smothered by their constant hovering around. The first chance he got he escaped the loudness of the gryffindor common room and with Dean's CD player in hand Harry made his way to the tower to relax, or attempt to anyway.

Harry of course would never admit to anyone but himself but he was getting more nervous with each passing day. Because every passing day brought him closer to going back to the Dursley's house and he didn't know what would happen once the door closed to number four Privet Drive. His sanctuary had been being at Hogwarts for most of the year and while he would love to have loving parents to go home too, he didn't but he just as happy at Hogwarts, anything to get away Vernon. Now the man was taking him away from that.

_Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you. _

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me… 

Harry stopped his train of thought and instead let the chilling words wash over him. He had listened to the song so many times he had lyrics memorized and was quietly singing them to himself.

_Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
I can't scream _

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep. 

The dark haired gryffindor had always been attracted to the darker songs, probably because they spoke more to his soul. He wasn't happy with his life so why should he listen to songs of false hope and cheerfulness.

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen._

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you _

I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides 

Harry remember the first time he heard the song, the biggest chill had run through his body as the vocalist almost screamed the last few words, he still got a chill.

_You belong to me  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

The music faded out and a new one was about to start when he heard a noise from outside. Harry sat up, he knew it wasn't after curfew but he would get in trouble for being in the tower after classroom hours. He knew it was time to go, he picked himself off the floor and the blanket was made into a rock again.

The new song started up and again Harry didn't think about anything but the music as he made his way down the stairs. The dark haired boy was half way back to his dorm when he ran into someone. The other boy reached out so he wouldn't lose his balance and steadied him; Harry looked up into Draco's smirking face.

The blond said something to him but with the music blaring in his ears he couldn't make it out. Harry removed the earphones.

"What? I couldn't hear anything with the music."

"I said that you have a thing for running into me, this is like the tenth time we've done it." Draco told him still smirking causing Harry to blush a bit.

He hadn't really spoken to Draco much since that day in the tower when he admitted to thoughts of suicide, it was partly… Ok mostly because Harry avoided the blond at every moment possible outside of classes. He still mortified by what he had said and Harry wondered why Draco still wanted any thing to do with him. Now he was alone with him in an empty corridor.

"Or maybe it's the other way around and you planned this." Harry said in a way of a comeback. Draco didn't say anything but continued to smirk at him. Without another word between them Harry began walking again and Draco fell into step with, he decided to not question it.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the common room I guess, it's almost curfew."

"That's never stopped you before."

Harry blushed before saying. "Yeah well, I don't want to get into trouble tonight."

"Well I am a prefect." Draco said slowing down and the gryffindor wondered where he was going with his line of questioning.

"…And?"

"Want to go to the kitchens with me?" Harry stopped walking and turned towards the blond.

"We've already had dinner." He told him and Draco shrugged.

"Then we can have desert." The slytherin said smoothly and not for he first time Harry envied the taller boy for being so smoother with everything. Harry couldn't deny that he had missed Draco being near him and it had only been a week really since the two had stopped talking but to him it felt like years. The selfish part of Harry wanted the attention Draco bestowed on him and that was the part of him that nodded his head and let Draco take his hand as the two boys made their way down to kitchens.

The house-elf's greeted them gleefully and soon were running off to get the boys tea and little snacks. The two of them sat down and Harry distracted himself with a chocolate pastry, now that he was down here his mind was screaming at him for being stupid. Harry had completely ignored the fact that Draco knew his dark thoughts, and their dreams… What had he'd been thinking, he should of have just run as quickly as possible back to the safety of the gryffindor common room.

Naturally Draco broke the silence who had been staring at Harry the entire time Harry tried to ignore him. "You're staying here for the holiday's right?" He decided to try and remain on neutral grounds, the reaction he got proved him wrong otherwise.

Harry paled slightly and put the pastry down. "Er no… I got a letter from my aunt and she wants me to come home." He trailed off quietly, losing his appetite.

"That's good right; you'll spend it with your family." Draco said not following Harry's change in attitude.

Harry realized that he needed to get off the topic or the blond would find everything out and then the whole thing would be ruined. So he gave a smile and nodded. "Yea it's going to be nice. What about you though, are you planning on going back home or spending it here?" He asked.

Draco though wasn't a slytherin for nothing and could see right through the gryffindor, whose smile didn't quit reach his eyes, but he let it go for now. "I'm staying here, don't really feel like dealing with the boring parties that my parents plan on throwing." He picked up a pumpkin pastry. "I haven't had a dream for awhile."

Another subject Harry didn't want to touch upon. "Really?" He said and the blond nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's really annoying to tell you the truth. It would be so much easier if just told me Harry." He said but Harry shook his head smiling.

"Nope, you'll just have to be patient and wait. I'm sure another will come sooner or later."

"You're so cruel." Draco said holding his heart as if truly hurt. "I can't believe we have a past life together though, it's so weird."

"Yeah…" Harry agreed not wanting to talk much about it. It wasn't that he didn't like that Draco and he loved each other centuries ago but it was the fact that he was a freakin' whore that bothered him. '_Not that you're much better off now._' He reminded himself harshly.

"So why don't you want to be with me Harry?" Draco asked.

He had asked him the same thing a few weeks ago and again he couldn't answer him, not with revealing so much of himself and there was no way he wanted to do that. "Draco please don't start that again." He looked away.

"You might be able to ignore it but I can't, Harry I really like you! I know I haven't treated you so well in the past, we both haven't but we're pass that aren't we."

"It's not that."

"Then give me a reason." Draco cut the dark hair gryffindor off wanting, needing a reason for Harry's indifference to his feelings.

"Damn it Draco not everything has a reason. I can't be with you, accept it." He said pushing his chair out, he stood up and was making his way to the door when Draco reached out for him, grabbing his wrist.

"But there is a reason that you're keeping from me. What's hurting you Harry?"

"Nothing."

"Really, because I find that hard to believe… Why don't you sleep well hmm? Why are you so tense? You flinch when people touch you, and don't you deny it, I've seen it."

"Let go!" Harry snapped at him pulling his wrist out of the blonde's hold but Draco wasn't having any of that.

"If everything was ok why do you think about suicide?" Draco whispered refusing to let go of Harry.

There was a pause in which Harry didn't to look at Draco, slowly though he turned to the slytherin. The green eyes were cold, holding no emotion that Draco could see…

"What I think about or how much I sleep is _none_ of _your_ business. Now let me go." He said with forced calmness.

"No." Draco said before taking Harry's face into his hands catching his lips into a heated kiss. The blond was taken aback that Harry responded immediately but didn't question it as his tongue licked Harry's lower lips begging for access. Harry moaned as the tongue swept through his open mouth, finding his own tongue and exploring every part of it. Both of them kept kissing feverishly, not showing any sign of stopping and Draco took advantage of the moment by picking up the slightly smaller boy and wrapping Harry's legs around his waist moving till he reached the table. Turning them around Draco leaned Harry down, their lips never leaving each other.

Harry felt the table surface underneath and arched his back, feeling Draco's hardness suddenly against his own thigh. He groaned again when Draco left his mouth and made his way down his neck, placing open mouth kisses. The gryffindor was lost in the feelings when he felt Draco unbuttoning his shirt, reality came crashing down and Harry quickly sat up, pushing the blond away.

"No, stop." He said breathing harshly. Draco was also trying to control his breathing; he felt Harry's leg leave his waist and the brunet moved away.

"What's wrong? No wait Harry, what's wrong?" He asked again and watched as the gryffindor shook his head.

"I have to go, it's late and…. I just have to go." Harry said still flushed and already at the door.

"I'll walk you back."

"No!" Harry didn't realize how loud he said till he flinched. "No, its ok I'll be fine."

"It's after curfew and you'll get in trouble if Flinch or a professor catches you. Don't make this difficult Harry."

Harry didn't say anything but did let Draco walk him back to his common room. The walk was silent and to him it felt like forever but finally they made it to the pink lady's portrait who was upset about being awoken but accepted the password. Harry was about to enter the common room when he felt Draco grab his arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you tonight."

It would've been easier if Draco hadn't apologized, he thought, it would have been easier if he hadn't. Harry gave the blond a sad smile, "It's not entirely your fault either…" He looked to stare down at the floor. "Draco there's a lot that I can't tell you about me, I almost wish I could but I can't and I should just ignore you but I'm too selfish to let you go, whatever this is." Harry said quietly looking up he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips before going through the portrait.

_

* * *

__Draconian grabbed Jade. "If you don't love me, if it wasn't ever real then let me pay you, let me pay!" Jade flinched as the blond screamed right in his face, tears beginning to run down his face. "Tell me it wasn't real! Tell me you don't love me!" _

_Jade tried pulling away. "Draconian please just go."_

"_Tell me you don't love me!" The blond continued to yell. _

"_Open the doors!" Harold's voice rang out before both men were blinded by the stage light and the crowd as well as the Moulin Rouge actors stared at them in shock. _

_Harold thought quickly as he stared at the pair. "Ha it is a trick! For though he has shave his beard and dubs a disguise I am not deceived… It is the penniless sitar player." He said looking at the crowd who 'oh-ed' in understanding. "And look he has been driven mad by jealously!" The crowd 'ah-ed' and watched on interested. _

_Draconian looked out and saw that the duke sat in the front row, a huge bouquet next to him and he was staring right back at him. The two glared at each other until the blond broke his gaze and dragged Jade with him on the stage. The smaller man stumbled and fell to the ground but Draconian made no move to help him up instead reaching into his pocket pulling a wad of cash out and throwing it at Jade. _

"_He's yours now." He said staring back the duke before turning to Harold who was even shocked by the young writer's action. "I've paid my whore!" Everyone gasped. "Thank you for ridding me of my ridiculous obsession with love. You are nothing to me and you mean nothing to me." His words broke as Jade sobbed looking away from him, not being able to stand the sight anymore he walked off the stage, taking the Jacket off. _

_Draconian stopped in front of the duke who stared back smirking, the blond would've been very happy in that moment to knock it off his face but instead he kept walking. _

"_This man does not love you! See he flees the kingdom." Harold's voice broke the silence and the rotund man moved to Jade who didn't bother to get up. "It was for the best." The man whispered and Jade pitifully shook his head. "Now my bride we are to be married!" Harold called out as he picked up Jade and put him on his feet. _

"_THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN IS JUST TO LOVE AND BE LOVED IN RETURN!" _

_Draconian stopped and turned around at Toulosue's shrieking. Then Jade began to sing._

* * *

"_I should just ignore you but I'm too selfish to let you go, whatever this is." _Draco thought about Harry's word to him from last night as he made his way to the great hall for breakfast. It was a bit of an encouragement to hear them, Harry never said he cared about him but hearing that last night made him want to hold on to the gryffindor forever. If Harry thought he was going to stop trying to get him either, he was wrong, it only made him want to chase him harder.

The blond sat down in his usual spot at the slytherin table and reached for the eggs and toast as he half listen to Blaise go on about something. He nodded to his friend but searched the gryffindor table until he found Harry. The raven haired boy feeling someone staring at him looked up from his meal and met Draco's eyes across the great hall. Draco gave him a smile which widened when Harry returned it.

"Hello? Helloooooo ? I know you're there! I can hear your sinus condition!" Draco snapped around to stare at Blaise who was smirking.

"I don't have a sinus condition."

"No but it got your attention didn't it?"

* * *

A/N- So ends another chapter! This was more of a filler chapter but you need those to move the plot along don't you think? Anyways after this it will start to get more interesting and I already have some of it written.

Up next the Dursley's and Christmas time, some of Harry's secret will come (finally) come to light and there will be blood, tears and sarcasm!

Stephanie, jazzpus, MWissa, silver emerald eyes, theonethatisaddictedtoHPfic, Kiya, XAbunaiX, Destiny Commenz, memories of pain, Frikin Carefree Trunks, BlackSilkenKitty, NingChan, emma, cheers, Julia

For everyone I mention I write because of you guys! I really hope you keep on reviewing cause we (writers) do like to hear what you have to say!

Oh and if I made any writing mistakes sorry in advance I've re-read it but I'm only human so I do miss things…

Ciao!


	14. Sweet Sacrifice

**Sweet Sacrifice**

Harry watched the scenery fly by as he sat on the Hogwarts Express, it was weird sitting on the train in December, going back to the Dursley's house. The train wasn't as loud or packed as it was in September or in May but that was only because it was the holidays and some students were staying at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't believe that he would be back at the Dursley's home in a couple of hours. Honestly he tried not thinking about it but it was hard when all the flying moments were leading him closer to his destination and he had no idea what was going to happen.

"Harry are you okay, you look a bit flushed?" Hermione asked, she was sitting across from him. Both Hermione and Ron were heading back home as well, Hermione usually went home during the holidays but Ron, seeing both his friends were going home decided to spend the break at the burrow as well.

The raven haired teen turned around and smiled slightly. "Yeah Hermione just thinking is all." She nodded and Harry turned around, to stare back out the window.

Harry was determined not to think about the impending doom so instead he replayed the morning's events in his mind. He had made his way to breakfast with Ron and Hermione and found Draco waiting for him by the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Can we talk before you leave Harry?" The blond slytherin asked as he pushed himself off the wall to walk over to Harry.

The gryffindor didn't hesitate in nodding and turned to his friends who didn't say anything but by the look on their face he knew he would be explaining later. The two made their way into the great hall and Harry turned back to Draco. The pair hadn't talked much outside of the classroom thought neither had forgotten their last time together.

Draco grabbed his hand and Harry let himself be lead by the blond, they didn't go very far and soon they were in front of an empty classroom. Finally Harry broke the silence between them as Draco reached for his wand to unlock the door.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to talk."

Draco unlocked the door and held it open for him. "I do but seeing as this is the last time I'm going to get to see you for another three weeks I wanted it to be alone and not in a loud, crowded great hall." He said and directed Harry in.

Harry was surprised to see that the floor of the classroom had been converted into a picnic area, there was a blanket with platters of breakfast food. Croissants, jam, juice, fruit, awaited the boys. The dark haired boy turned to Draco and couldn't help but smile, which only got brighter as he noticed the blond staring back at him with a proud smirk.

"You know I never pegged you for the romantic sort." Harry said and sat down on one of the pillows, Draco sitting across him.

"You don't know me well enough to know if I'm a romantic or not." Draco pointed out and regretted saying it as Harry frowned. "You can get to know me though and then you can see that I'm not a romantic. I'm a slytherin we don't romance." He said quickly.

"No, then what is this?"

"Seduction." The blond said purposely leering hoping to get Harry to smile.

Harry did smile and told him. "I can't be seduced though."

"I bet I can."

Harry just smiled and took few berries into his hand popping them into his mouth one by one. "You're staying here for the holidays then?"

"Yeah, better then being home." He told the gryffindor rolling his eyes. "There are going to be endless boring parties that my mother will surely drag me to and my father will be in the background making sure I do not embarrass the family name." Draco said glaring at the floor.

"I thought you got on well with your family." Harry said quietly.

"I don't hold any illusions anymore about my family Harry, I was born for one reason and that is to carry on the family name for the Malfoy's. My mother never really wanted children and as soon as she had me passed me on to any nanny that would keep me out of her hair."

"And your father?"

"Only took notice of me when I got my Hogwarts letter. Looking back sometimes I can't believe how I acted." He said softly shaking his head. "I did what my father wanted, he wanted me in slytherin, I got in, I had to have prefect grades and I got them, I studied subjects he ordered me to take and I joined the quidditch team and made seeker because he wanted it… Lucius Malfoy is not someone you cross. What he says goes." The blond trailed off quietly.

There was a silence between them, not uncomfortable but there, both lost to their thoughts. Harry couldn't believe that Draco had been so open with him especially how closed off he was to the slytherin but he was equally surprise to hear about his upbringing, Harry knew that he wasn't the only with a non perfect life but he always believed that Draco was spoiled and loved at least by his mother. The blond being spoiled really couldn't be helped seeing how rich the Malfoy's were, but not being loved at least by his mother, was unreal.

Draco was having his own thought about what he had just told Harry. He had never told anyone how he felt, most of his friends felt the same way seeing they were more or less in the same position as him. If hadn't wanted to tell Harry he would have just turned the conversation around but he had wanted to tell him, felt compelled too.

"Has your father ever hit you Draco?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco almost didn't hear him ask, he spoke so softly but he knew that Harry had asked even if he wasn't staring at him. "No my father believes physical punishment is too muggle like, he says muggles fight with their fist because they are too barbaric to find a more civil form." Draco told the gryffindor truthfully. "The only abuse I've suffered at my parents hands are neglected and some verbal I guess."

Harry nodded and remained quiet, picking up a piece of fruit to give him something to do with his hands. Draco continued to stare at Harry though, studying him quietly. He wasn't blind to notice that the gryffindor had taken particular interest in the fact that he didn't get on with his family as well as Harry thought he did. The blond couldn't help but notice that Harry was the one that brought up the topic of abuse. The more he got to know the gryffindor the more he was putting the puzzle together.

"Can I ask you something Harry?" Draco broke the silence between them and Harry looked up nodding. "Have you ever been hit?" He asked the same question back at him.

Harry paled just a little bit and looked back down at the floor. "No, um my uncle Vernon yells a lot and when I was younger he use too shake me when I did something wrong but never hit me." He said in a rush, not being able to meet Draco's eyes.

The blond knew, he just _knew_ that Harry was lying to him. It was all over his face that there was something bigger that he was hiding, he didn't want to push Harry because he knew that would just lead to Harry running further away from him and honestly it was a big step for the both of them to be so honest but he wanted to help and Draco couldn't help if Harry didn't open up to him.

"Harry you know you can trust me with anything." He told the gryffindor and watched as Harry gave him a smile that didn't quit reach his eyes.

"I'm starting to find that out." Harry said, still grinning. "Thank you Draco, for the breakfast and everything." He said standing up the blond following him.

Before they reached the door Draco reached out and took a hold of Harry's hand into his own. "At the risk of sounding like a love sick fool, can I get a kiss before you leave?" He asked wondering when Harry had made him into such a softie.

Instead of answering Harry leaned in and placed a kiss on Draco's lips. The boys kissed slowly as if trying to memorize each other lips before pulling back. "I'll see you when I get back." Harry said and left the classroom.

* * *

"Harry we're here!" Hermione said shaking his shoulder. "Come on."

The trio left the train with their luggage and looked for their respective families. It was easy enough to spot the Weasely's as their hair stood out among the crowd and they made their way over to them, finding Hermione's mother waiting with them as well. The group spent the next few minutes hugging and saying their greeting. Hermione was the first to leave with the promise of writing all of them and demanding that they right back. The three friends had agreed that it would be easier to just to exchange their gifts when they got back from the holidays.

"We'll wait with you dear until your aunt or uncle comes." Mrs. Weasley told Harry who couldn't help but blush at her fussing.

"No really it's all right if you go on Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure that someone will be here soon enough." He told them and hoped that they would just leave but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't stand for it and they ended up waiting for another fifteen minutes before one of the Dursley's finally showed up.

Harry was surprise to see his cousin make his way, albeit nervously, over to him. "Sorry I got lost on the way over here." He said refusing to stare at the other wizards around him. "Mum's making dinner and couldn't make it so she sent me. Ready to go?" He finished.

Harry nodded and with his final goodbyes to the Weasley's he followed Dudley out to the parking lot and put his things in the back seat. Sitting in the passenger seat an awkward silence fell between them.

"Um so you had a good year so far?" Dudley asked keeping his eyes on the road.

The gryffindor couldn't but stare his cousin and wondered if he had fallen into some weird dream. While he had noticed that his cousin had changed through the last couple of summers it was still odd to see his biggest childhood bully attempt to be civil with him. Gone were the days of Harry Hunting and he couldn't be happier, also his cousin had found a healthy outlet for his fighting skills in boxing and was now training seriously for it. He was still pretty big but wasn't as fat around the middle.

"It's going fine. How's boxing going?" He asked, there was no reason for him to not be civil back. Dudley went on to tell him all about his boxing and while Harry didn't understand half of what he was being told, he listened politely all the same. It was nice, Harry thought, it was like a real family. But as they got closer to Privet Drive he couldn't help but start to get anxious again, Harry wondered if Vernon was home and prayed that he wasn't.

Dudley pulled to the side of the road two blocks away from the house and turned to Harry. "Listen dad isn't home but just stay out of his way okay? His job isn't doing too well and he's drinking more."

Harry stared back and tried to not show his fear. "I do stay out of his way, he finds me."

"I know." Dudley said in such way that made him stare back at his cousin in confusion over what he knew exactly. "Look Harry I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, I was a stupid kid but honestly I was just scared. I know the way dad treats you isn't right but I was scared that he would do it to me if I didn't just follow along." He told Harry and looked away.

Harry noticed that Dudley knuckles were turning white he was holding the steering wheel so hard. "I saw what he did to you one night, I was so terrified that I ran to mum but she just told me to go to bed and shut my mouth. I went to my room and couldn't believe that no one was going to do anything."

The dark haired teen was having trouble controlling his breathing, he couldn't believe that they all knew, even Petunia who he believed to be blind by what her husband did to him since childhood. They all knew…

"Dad is sick, Harry, what he did to you was sick!" Dudley yelled out still staring at his hands.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

His cousin wouldn't look at him and Harry didn't know if he would ever be able to look at Dudley again. His goddamn _family_ had known and they hadn't done a damn thing to save him, he could understand why Dudley hadn't done anything, honestly what was a child suppose to do in that situation but his aunt, his mother's sister, had kept her mouth shut and let him be raped, numerous times… Was he truly hated so much by her?

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't do anything back then out of fear but I'll try to protect you now." He said quietly finally turning to stare at Harry who refused to look at him.

The raven haired teen heard the words but was having trouble processing the words, he controlled his breathing but the anger he felt was still there and he knew he had to dispel it before dealing with Vernon.

"We better go before your mother starts to worry." Harry gritted out.

Dudley nodded and started the car again, soon they were back on the road and sooner then Harry would've liked to be he was back to his own personal hell, also known as the Dursley's house.

* * *

Petunia, Dudley and Harry had a quiet dinner together in the kitchen. Harry was refusing to meet both of their eyes and picked at his food, thankfully there was no sign of Vernon coming back soon.

"Harry you really should eat more before Vernon gets home." Petunia said quietly, leaving out the silent 'before he gets home and you can't eat anything without it being snuck to you.' Harry couldn't but glare at her.

"What does it matter? Vernon will fuck me on an empty stomach anyways." He bit out and watched as she dropped her fork with a gasp, losing the little color she had on her cheeks.

The air was tense now as the two Dursley's stared back at him. Dudley was looking between him and his mother, while she turned her big eyes on him, looking like she wanted to cry.

"I never met it for it to happen." Petunia said and tears did indeed stream down her face. "I tried to stop him and he threatened to hurt Dudley." She cried.

"Then you should have gone to the police or to someone who could have protected us! You should have taken us out of here and run." Harry shouted at her, angry beyond belief at her stupid reasoning. "You should've been a mother!"

Harry stood from the table and left the kitchen, heading up to his room and intending to stay there till the end of the break. Yet like most of his life, nothing went as planned and before things got better they got a lot worst.

It all started with the arrival of Vernon.

* * *

So there ends another chapter and I hoped everyone liked it! The next one should be coming rather soon, since I have some great ideas planned. Now I hope everyone liked this chapter, it was easy and hard at the same time, the Draco part flowed, while I had a bit of problem with the ending.

PLEASE review and tell me what you think about Dudley and Petunia! I tried to make them a little more dimensional then what you usually see.

Thank you to those faithful people who have stuck with me, and still read this and still review! You guys ROCK, seriously I write for you guys!

The next chapter holds the ever hated Vernon Dursley :adds evil music: some violence with some blood, heated conversations, running, Snape and whatever comes out onto the pages.

Personal thank yous to: BlackSilkenKitty (THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME); Elensaa, memories of pain, Beautiful-Boy-Love, Sezmarelda, trueheartlove **(Lol I've been working on that alternative scene for years, but I'm never happy with it. Who knows maybe one day…),** PopePrincess, Frinkin Carefree Trunks, willow51

Parting words…. 14 Reviews and 8113 hits… wow…


	15. Famous Last Words

**Famous Last Words**

'Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty' –Romeo

'These violent delights have violent ends, And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, Which, as they kiss, consume.'

_"THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN IS JUST TO LOVE AND BE LOVED IN RETURN!" _

_Draconian stopped and turned around at Toulosue's shrieking, the small man was dangling from the roof but he didn't seem to care as much. The blond writer couldn't deny that the words, _his_ words, affected him. Yet he turned around a moment later and continued walking, the hurt was too deep and Jade had made his choice and it wasn't him, why prolong the hurt anymore? Draconian was almost to the door when a soft voice sang out… _

_"Never knew I could feel like… it's like I've never seen the sky before, want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I'm loving you more and more…"It started off softly at first but steadily got stronger, yet he kept walking. _

_"Listen to my heart can you hear it sing? Come back to me and forgive everything!" Jade belted out the note and doubled over gasping. "Seasons may change winter to spring…. I'll love you till the end of time…" The young man whispered grinning slightly at Draconian who had turned around, watching motionless._

_  
"Come what may… Come what may…. Come what may…!" The blond sang back and made his way back to the stage ignoring the deadly glare from the duke, his eyes only on Jade. "I will love you, I will love you… Until my dying day, come what may, come what may." The pair finished only looking at each like there was no one else in the room, only to have the moment interrupted, as Toulosue's hold gave out._

_The short man struggled to get on his feet with the guitar costume on and when he did he turned to them with a wild expression. "They are trying to kill you!" He yelled at Draconian who couldn't help but stare back._

_"Shut up, guards cease him!" Harold said, trying in vain to save the play but it was no use when the unconscious __Argentina__ came out in nothing but his under clothing. _

_"No problem everyone get back to work!" And at this point everyone was confused and Harold could only shrug at the crowd. _

_The crowd watched on in confusion as one of the girls on stage gave a shriek and kicked one of the members of the orchestra sending a little black object down the steps and stopping near the duke. Some tried to make sense of what was going on but others were just completely lost and watched the scene unfolding. _

_The duke looked down and eyes widened when he noticed the black object was the gun, without thinking he bent down, picked it up and pointed it at Mallory. "He is mine! Mine!" He howled and made towards the stage only to be punched, rather hard, square in the face by Harold and he fell back. Tears of pained built up blinding him for a moment until he saw the clear picture of Jade holding on to the poor blond. _

'The boy wasn't worth the trouble.'_ he thought with a glare and stood up leaving the room as the people on stage started singing once again. He was out the Moulin Rouge when he heard the cheering and clapping from the crowd, signaling the end of the show._

Draconian couldn't remember a time when he was smiling so hard. The play had taken some rather odd turns but the crowd seemed pleased, if the standing ovation was anything to go by. His grip on Jade's hand tightened and turned to smile at the petite man who was smiling but seemed to be struggling for air. 'It's the excitement'_ he thought as the curtain came down on them. The blond kissed Jade and pulled away smiling harder if possible. _

_"Get ready for the final bow." Harold said as people were running all other the place, blowing kisses and laughing._

_Jade gave a huge gasp and found it hard to breathe, noticing that he was becoming increasingly dizzy. Draconian looked to him in worry as he fell to the floor still gasping. _

_"What's wrong Jade?" He asked but before Jade could answer him he started coughing violently. The blond pressed a finger to the corner of his lips and eyes widened in fear as it came back coated in blood. "Someone get some help!" _

_"I'm sorry…" Jade said softly, he was still having trouble breathing. "I'm sorry Draconian, I'm dying." Tears were blurring his vision and he blinked rapidly trying to clear them. _

_"No you're not, you're perfectly fine." The blond said frantically pulling the smaller man closer to him. "Damn it someone get some help!" He heard several others calling for the doctor. _

_"I'm cold, I'm cold."_

_"Everything is going to be okay now, we're together and it's going to be okay, please Jade." The blond said shaking as he held him in his arms. The minutes they had shared before were now so far in his mind, they had happened ages ago it seemed. "I love you so much." Draconian told Jade._

_"You've got to go on." Jade told him, knowing that he didn't have much time. _

_The blond shook his head his tears now falling down his face. "I can't without you."_

_"Yes-" He took a deep breath. "Yes you can. That way…. they can know our story. Tell our story Draconian." He took another deep breath. "That way I'll… always be with you." Jade whispered and Draconian leaned down pressing a kiss to Jade's lips but the blond didn't feel anything back from Jade. _

_Giving a harsh sob Draconian lifted Jade onto his lap, holding his dead lover as sobs shook his body. _

* * *

Draco woke up feeling the tears drying on his face, taking in a deep breath he turned over and read the clock by his bed. He groaned with realization that it was barely six in the morning and he was sure he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. Sitting up he rubbed his face, clearing the tears away.

Jade died, he now understood why Harry had never told him about what had happened to them in their past life. It wasn't fair, he thought, nothing had prepared him for that ending and when the dream had started out so well with the two of them getting back together. Suddenly something that Harry had said to him awhile back made sense to him…

_"It didn't work out for Jade and Draconian and it won't work for us either…"_ The gryffindor had told him that and now Draco understood. Jade dying could be a big aspect in why Harry was so reluctance to enter a relationship with him.

Well whatever the reason Harry still should have said _something_! Watching someone resembling Harry so closely was hard to watch, it just wasn't fair. What was worst was that he couldn't even go see Harry, he knew that the gryffindor wasn't dead but it would've been reassuring to see for himself, to at least get to hold him but Harry was away at his relative's house till the beginning of January and he was stuck at Hogwarts.

The slytherin heaved a sigh two hours later and sat up not being able to stay in bed any longer. Making his way to the showers in stayed under the water till he was fully awake and feeling a little more human then he did previously. An hour later found Draco walking with Blaise to the great hall for breakfast.

"The other houses are probably going to head outside for a snowball fight, what do you think?" His friend asked as they piled on their food.

Draco gave a shrug, he honestly wasn't up to much socializing with anyone, the shower made him feel better but the dream was still fresh in his mind.

"What's up with you mate? You've been in a rut all morning." Blaise asked him and Draco resisted the urge to shrug again.

"I didn't sleep well." Draco told him as he pushed his food around, before putting a piece of fruit in his mouth.

Blaise regarded him silently wondering if it truly was the lack of sleep that was making him less then cheery. "Well maybe going outside will help you get your mind off things."

Draco shrugged but he highly doubted that going outside would clear his mind of the dreams or to wondering what Harry was doing at the moment.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes at the slamming of a door, moving quickly he looked out his window in time to see Vernon enter the house. Moving just as quietly to the bed he sat down and tried to keep the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him down.

"Is the boy home?" Vernon's voice carried upstairs as the house was dead silent. Briefly Harry wondered if Dudley had gone out.

"He's upstairs but resting. You've missed dinner, but I can warm you up a plate." Petunia said and he could hear the shaking in her voice which did nothing to calm his nerves.

"I want to see the boy."

Harry held his breath, praying that he wouldn't hear the heavy footsteps of Vernon climbing the staircase. It had been years since Vernon had sexually abused him, mostly out of fear that someone from Hogwarts would find out and do something to him but Harry had noticed the stares Vernon had been giving him over the summer, the same stares that he had gotten as a young boy. Dudley had told him that his drinking had increased and Vernon sober was bad but a _drunken_ Vernon was terrifying. He would break, literally just break if Vernon used him like he use too.

"Vernon please he will be here for three weeks, let him rest. Come, I'll warm up the food in a minute for you." His aunts shrilly voice rang out and there was no mistaking the edginess in her voice this time.

There was a silence that followed when Harry finally heard Vernon let out a grunt and there were no footsteps coming up the stairs, so he warily relaxed back on to the bed. Harry stayed up for most of the night in fear that Vernon would attack during the night but his worry was for naught and he fell into an uneasy sleep that was plagued with nightmares.

Early in the morning Harry was shaken awake, it was a gentle shake but he still flinched and sat up expecting to see Vernon. It was only his aunt still in her nightgown and robe, she sat on the bed, ignoring his reaction to her touch.

"Here take this." His bony aunt handed him several pounds and before he could protest she opened her mouth to speak again. "Dudley is downstairs waiting for you, Vernon is still asleep and with any luck he'll be gone by the time you boys come back."

"What?" He didn't get much sleep and the sleep he did was troubled, his brain was still groggy.

"Hurry get dress and go, spend the day out with Dudley and like I said by the time you get home Vernon will probably be gone." She said again and stood from his bed.

His brain was finally catching up and he hurriedly dressed and brushed his teeth. Dudley was indeed waiting for him in the living room and with quiet good mornings they left the house and piled into the car.

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking downtown London, I guess. We can grab breakfast, maybe do shopping and then grab lunch." Dudley said pulling out of the driveway.

Harry shook his head and stared out the widow. "This is so weird."

From the driver's seat his cousin snorted and muttered something along the lines of "you're telling me."

The ride for the most part was a quiet one, both Harry and Dudley were uncomfortable with each other since they hadn't particularly liked each other for years. The blond put on the radio and music filled the car.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick .I kissed a girl just to try it_

Harry couldn't help but turn to his cousin with raised eyebrows, as he continued to sing oblivious that he was being watched.

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it…_

Finally Dudley felt as if someone was watching him and turned to his amused cousin. "What?" He said and Harry couldn't help but laugh, some of the tension leaving. "Oh come on everyone knows that song!" He defended himself, his cheeks going rosy.

"I don't." Harry said still laughing quietly. "And I pictured you for more of a rocker kind of guy, not American pop."

"It's a catchy song, and they play on the radio all the time." Dudley said defending his taste. "And I do like rock music." He added.

Another silence followed this one more comfortable then the last one, which was broken occasionally by Dudley's quiet singing.

"I'm starving, where do you want to eat?" The blond asked as they neared their destination.

"Er I guess anywhere. I'm not too familiar with muggle London you know."

"True, okay well leave it up to me." Dudley said cheerfully and Harry nodded trying to get use to the situation.

The day was cold and unlike Hogwarts there was no snow but cold rain, Dudley seemed very use to it but Harry was wishing he could just pull out his wand and put on a warming charm over his body. Besides the cold weather though Harry found himself having fun with his cousin dragging him all over downtown London, they ate in a local restaurant, did some shopping, mostly on Dudley's part and then they ate McDonalds.

"I can't believe you've never had a Big Mac." Now Dudley was laughing at Harry who shrugged. "It's just so weird, what do you listen too, and eat?" He asked as he took a bite from his hamburger.

"Normal stuff, but not really American fast food, more real English food. We have our own sweets too, it's really good, I'll send you a pack when I get back to Hogwarts."

"By owl?"

"Well I'm sure I can find some way to send it the muggle way-"

Dudley cut him off. "No it would be cool to get an owl… It'll come at night right?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah I can send Hedwig at night for you."

The hours passed and all too soon Harry and Dudley found themselves in the car making their way back to Surry. Unfortunately the cheerfulness that had surrounded them was gone now and both boys were hoping that Vernon would be gone when they got home.

Dudley turned onto Privet and paled. "Oh no."

Harry, who hadn't been paying attention, looked up when his cousin spoke and saw what made his cousin nervous. Vernon's car was still in the driveway.

"Well the lights are out so maybe he's sleeping. We'll go in quietly and won't disturb him." The blond said softly turning to stare Harry.

The gryffindor made to grab the bags but Dudley stopped him. "Don't worry about them, we'll get them later."

As quietly as possible both boys entered the house and passed the living room when they noticed Petunia on the couch, arms circled around her middle rocking back and forth. Dudley rushed to her, kneeling by her.

"Mum what's wrong?" She looked up. "We have to leave." She whispered but it was too late.

Vernon came out of the kitchen and seeing Harry in front of him grabbed the boy by his hair throwing him to the floor.

"Did you really think that you would get away from me?!" He kicked Harry, who struggled to get away. He didn't get very far when he was roughly yanked up by the back of his shirt. "You're mine boy! You've always been mine, you freak!"

"No!" Harry fought back as much as he could but the truth was that he was a teenager and Vernon was four times his weight. Vernon slapped him hard across the face, and he felt blood in his mouth.

"Dad, no!" Dudley screamed and rushed over trying to pull Harry away. Harry was thrown against the wall and Vernon turned back to his son.

"Are you going to betray me too, like your whore of a mother?"

"Don't talk about mum like that!" The blond raised his fist up but couldn't bring himself to hit his own father. He wanted too, oh so badly he wanted too but there was that little resistance that was holding him back.

"Remember _Dudders _I'm the only dad that you got." The obese man turned back to Harry, who was just sitting up groaning in pain, awkwardly he started reaching into his jeans but Vernon came on to him and grabbed his wrist twisting it till there was a horrible snapping noise resounding. Harry screamed as his wrist was broken and fought harder in vain to get away.

"Remember what I told you boy, you're nothing but a whore." Vernon said as he held Harry in place, his thick fingers cutting into his throat.

"I'm _not_ a whore!" Harry spat and watched in satisfaction as his blood covered Vernon's face.

"Fuckin'-" Vernon never did finish his curse as he fell forward letting go of Harry.

The raven haired boy looked up to see his cousin standing there holding the remains of one of the many flower pots Petunia kept around the living room. Not wasting any time, Dudley grabbed him and started running to the door.

"Your mum." Harry rasped out, Dudley nodded and left him by the door, to get his mum. The two of them came back and Harry opened the door, rushing out.

Dudley was heading to the car but Harry had a different idea. "Where are you going?" Dudley cried out, holding his mother who was still unresponsive.

"We have to go to Hogwarts! Running away to muggle London won't do anything!" He said and gasping in pain he reached into his pocket. As he was about to flick his wand to call the Knight bus, Vernon came out but instead of charging towards them, he held a gun and started firing.

"Shit Harry call whatever the fuck you have to call but do it now!" Dudley yelled as he ran to him.

Harry held his side and with his wand hand flicked the wand, the Knight bus seemed to take forever but it finally landed and pushing the spotty man out of the way jumped onto the bus.

"Go! Just go!" Harry gasped out and with a bang they took off and they fell to the floor.

"What was that?!" Stan asked looking at the odd group strangely.

"Don't worry about it, please we have to get to Hogwarts, I have no money on me but I will pay once we get there."

Stan was looking over the teen and gasped once he recognized the infamous scar. "Harry Potter, you're always in a mess of trouble boy." He said helping him onto one of the beds while Dudley and Petunia took the one next to him. "Don't worry about paying." He added and told the driver to make their next stop Hogwarts.

"Harry, are you okay?" The blond asked noticing how pale he was getting. He moved over to Harry's bed and looked over him, careful not to touch him anywhere too hard. His face was bruised badly, and already turning a nasty shade of purple, his bottom lip was bleeding freely and Vernon had choked him so hard that the imprints of his fingers were clearly visible…

"Oh jeezes Harry-" Dudley carefully pulled the shirt up and it wasn't the bruising that caught his eyes but the bullet that caught on his side when Vernon started shooting. "What do I do?" He asked frantically.

"Leave it! Once we get to Hogwarts, they'll help." He gritted out. "And don't say anything about what Vernon did to me when I was younger."

"But Harry-"

"No!" The raven haired boy gasped in pain holding his sides. "Damnit Dudley just keep your mouth shut!"

Dudley glared but nodded, and moved back to his mother. She was looking at Harry and tears were running down her face.

"Mum?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. "Are you okay?"

She blinked back more tears and shook her head. "'I've been such a bad mother, I'm so sorry." She said and cried into her son's shoulder, who was trying to hold it together for all three of them.

The bus stopped with another bang and the three of them fell on the floor, Harry groaning and gasping loudly in pain. With Stan's helped they got off the bus and were hit by the winter coldness of the area, none of them were wearing jackets and Petunia was only wearing house slippers, which became a soggy mess in seconds.

Stan looked apologetic to the group. "I'm sorry we can't get closer." They landed near the forbidden forest.

"It's fine, thank you." Harry said and Stan nodded getting back on the bus. Harry turned around when he felt Dudley take a hold of his arm putting it around his shoulder, helping him walk.

The three of them trekked through the snow but it was getting increasingly harder for Harry to keep going, the nights events were finally catching up to him, the brutal beating and then getting shot, it was a wonder that he had lasted this long. Harry stumbled and would've fallen if Dudley hadn't been holding him up.

"Harry please just a little bit further, you have to show us where to go." Dudley said, tightening his hold on him.

The gryffindor was trying hard but it wasn't helping that he was seeing spots. "The doors are straight ahead… Find a professor." Harry said before giving into the darkness.

"Fuck!" The blond said and picked up his light weight cousin. "Mum I need you right now to snap out of whatever funk you're in. I can't do this alone! Now please start acting like the fucking adult here!"

She blinked up at him like she'd never seen him before but it seemed to do the trick, she nodded and without another word started leading the way up to the school. They made it as far as the steps when a voice halted them.

"Who are you, people?" The two Dursley's looked up to see a dark robed man, holding a wand at his side.

Pushing her trepidation aside Petunia stepped forward, "My nephew needs help, please."

The man stepped down and looked down at Harry who was still comatose, "Who is your nephew?"

"Harry Potter." Petunia said and the man turned sharply to her but before he could say anything she continued. "Please he was shot."

Without another word Harry was taken from Dudley who started to protest but was stopped by his mother. Together they followed the dark man into the warmth of the castle and quickened their steps to keep up.

* * *

It's such an evil place to stop but I'm the author and I wanted to stop there (evil laughter)…Anyways please let me know what you thought. I didn't like the beginning part bit but I had to write it so it was the out of the way. The past life of Draconian and Jade are over, what you thought. I didn't like the beginning part bit but I had to write it so it was the out of the way. The past lives of Draconian and Jade are over, yes sadly Jade does die, sorry guys but that's how the story goes.

Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter, I really want to know what you guys are thinking, do you like the direction that the story is going? I don't know how much longer this story is going to be but its no where the end. Voldemort still has his role coming up, Harry's secret still have to come to light and of course the coming together of Draco and Harry, which I can tell you now it will be rocky.

**Semper paratis-** Oh I'm so happy that you liked the Petunia and Harry part, it was the easiest part write and I didn't mean to write it but when it came out it fit perfectly. What did you think of Dudley? I was trying to play it realistically but tell me what you thought of it. Thanks so much for the review too, I love hearing from you!!

**Malaika**- Thanks for pointing out the prices, I'm trying to revise the beginning a bit, see the thing is that this story wasn't originally mine but the other author wasn't going to finish it because she had so much other stuff going on, and I asked to finish it, so the first chapter is actually hers, it was actually like four chapters put into one. I didn't change much but I need to since it's not really cohesive with the other chapters.

**PopePrincess**- Unfortunately something always bad does happen to Harry, it wouldn't make the story as interesting don't you think? Draco will be there for Harry in later chapters, but I won't say more then that ;-) What did you think of this chapter, did you like it?

**MoonlightPrincess**- If only it were that simple, but then where is the fun in that? Thanks for the review!

**Frikin Carefree Trunks- **You lovely have been with me since the start and I must say you rock!! Thank you so much for liking where this story is going, I have some awesome ideas for later chapters and I really hope you like it. The connection to Moulin Rouge and HP is that Draco and Harry are Draconian and Jade from the past; they had a love in the past but as you read Jade died, they were reborn and given another chance to be together. Hope you like the rest!

**Willow51**- Lol I get the same way when my favorite stories get updated too, thanks for the review, hope you like the rest!

**Trueheartlove – **I think your review was my favorite, honestly reading it made me so happy! I knew from the beginning that I wanted the characters of Dudley and Petunia to have a little more depth and I think it's more believable that people don't do things out of fear of what might happen to them. Dudley not stopping his father when he was younger and just going along with it was his way of coping, Petunia not turning her husband in to the police was her way of keeping her son and herself safe. It's not that they don't care for Harry, they do as you can see now, it's just that they care more about themselves. Draco is one of my hardest characters to write, I'm trying to keep him as much as possible in character but it's hard because you can't be a jerk to someone you love right? But I'm happy that you think he's well in character. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, too far out? Thank you so much for reading too!

Next chapter: Harry gets treated in the hospital wing as some of his secrets come to light. Dudley and Petunia are introduced to Hogwarts; Draco gets to know Harry a little bit better. Fights will ensue; therapy will be waste and just what the hell is going on with Voldemort? Will the new year bring the boys closer… hmmm well don't look at me, you'll just have to wait.

Until next time CIAO!


	16. Hey Baby Don't you Know we're all Whores

**Hey Baby Don't You Know that we're All Whores? **

Someone may have stolen your dream when it was young and fresh and you were innocent. Anger is natural. Grief is appropriate. Healing is mandatory. Restoration is possible. - **Jane Rubietta**

Draco finally managed to get away from his friend who had decided for him that having a snowball fight would be the best thing to clear his mind. Now normally he would've enjoyed it and distracted him but it just wasn't working this time around. The single thought in his mind was Harry, wondering if he was having a good Christmas, was he thinking about him, and why couldn't he have gotten a little bit of warning! Jade _died_ and that was no little thing to him, and it cleared so many things about why the gryffindor was cautious to enter into another relationship with him. Nevertheless couldn't Harry see how different it was this time around? He wasn't sick like Jade had been and even if he did fall sick, these were different times and surely if Jade had been alive today they would have been able to treat him just fine. Draco saw this as a second chance, some higher power above had seen their love and how strong it was and decided to give them a second chance at it. And Harry was throwing it all away for whatever reasons of his own.

The slytherin decided that come the New Year he would seek Harry out and they would talk; no skirting around either he would get his reasons. The blond finally made to the slytherin common room and was happy to note that there was no one in the common room so he wouldn't be bothered at all. Draco sat down in front of the fire and hooked his legs over the arm chair. Thinking about it he probably was better off outside with the rest of the school, being alone all he did was think and he wasn't sure if that was the greatest thing to do at the moment. As Draco stared into the fire he began to wonder if the real reason that Harry always turned him down was because Harry didn't actually like him the way Draco was starting to like him. Maybe the love wasn't there anymore but Harry didn't have the guts to let him down, maybe he was using him... There could be so many reasons why Harry wasn't willing to be in a relationship with him and it was driving him crazy.

He thought back to his pervious relationships, or what could be called relationships. He'd been with others before of both sexes, which wasn't uncommon in the wizarding world. His first time had been with Pansy; it had been after the Yule ball back in fourth year. Looking back on it he just shook his head. It had been dreadfully clichéd in the sense that it was awkward, both of them had been virgins and inexperienced but too proud to admit that they didn't know what they were doing. He didn't even last that long, once it was in he gave two quick thrust and came, much to his embarrassment and Pansy's disappointment. They weren't together but they slept together occasionally, along with others. He slept with a couple of Hufflepuffs but they were always so damn easy that he stopped bedding them, some of the Ravenclaws were worthwhile but most too boring. The first guy he was with was over the summer before his fifth year, his riding instructor. It was mostly to piss off his father, it was rebellious and he loved it. The man was much older than him (27 years old), didn't come from a 'pure blood' family and wasn't exactly rich but he was damn good looking and Draco demanded from his father that he needed lessons at least three times a week. The blond was excellent on a horse but he could always use more practice, couldn't he? Yet all those relationships and conquests or whatever meant nothing to him when he thought about Harry. They had done nothing more but kiss and yet all those kisses combined beat any sex he had with anyone else.

Groaning in exasperation Draco ran his hand through his hair, upsetting the perfectly combed hair. Harry had bewitched him; it was all that stupid gryffindor's fault he was like this.

Before him, he wasn't one for love and all that trivial, he liked sex for what it was, a momentary distraction from school and his parents and all the other crap in the world. Now he couldn't even think of bedding anyone else with out feeling guilty.

"Damn you Potter." He growled softly to himself as he opened his eyes and turned back to stare at the fire.

HP + DM

"So how bad is Mr. Potter this time?" Severus asked Pomfrey as she straightened up with a grim expression.

Shaking her head Pomfrey answered him. "Bad, fractured ribs, bruising on his torso and back, the gun shot to his shoulder is going to take awhile to heal, blood loss, a minor concussion ,broken wrist. I can heal him and fix the broken bones but it will take time and the wrist I won't fix with magic."

"Why not?"

"Too many potions, some of which won't mix well, so I'll just set his wrist back in place and he'll have to wear a brace for awhile." She sighed and shook her head again. "He never gets a break does he?" She was mostly talking to herself but the rest of the occupants in the room heard her. The elderly nurse turned to the potion's master. "What are you going to do with them?" Pomfrey nodded her head over to the Dursley's who had been watching quietly in the corner of the room.

Severus turned to them before answering the nurse. "We have to inform the headmaster, he won't be happy to hear that his golden boy has been hurt again, he'll do something with them."

Pomfrey nodded and turned back to Harry. Severus made his way over to mother and son and told them to follow, without looking to see if they were following or not he swept out of the room. The Dursley's trailed after him quickly.

After a silent trip up the stairs with the portraits looking at them in interest they made it to the statue that lead up to the headmaster's office.

"Bloody pops." He muttered, clearly not liking the choice of password the headmaster had chosen but the statue parted anyways and ignoring the muggle's gasp stepped onto the stairs.

Severus knocked respectfully and waited for the 'enter' that soon followed. Albus was sitting behind his desk a document in his hand, stroking his beard while he read. He looked up when the trio entered the room. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he took in the Dursley's.

"What has happened?" He asked as he gestured for them to sit down. "Where's Harry?"

Severus was half surprised that the old wizard didn't already know, sometimes he even forgot that while Albus was a powerful man, he was still just that, a man and not all knowing.

"Potter was attacked, he's in the hospital wing." He answered and didn't bother to introduce the other two, he was sure that Albus already knew them.

"What happened Petunia?" The headmaster turned his gaze on to the women, who paled slightly under the look.

"I'm sorry, I never meant anything like this to happen. I tried to protect him but I had to think of my own son, I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Albus asked again, there was no twinkle in his eyes.

"Vernon hit him-"

Dudley glared at his mum. "He beat him mum, nearly killed him!" He shouted at her and turned to the headmaster. "Da-", Dudley choked on the word and started again. "He always hurt Harry, he hit him all the time and he wouldn't let Harry eat with us and called him names like freak and a burden! He was horrible to Harry…" He finished quietly, he knew that his cousin didn't want him saying anything about his past but they had to know, someone had to help him.

"How long has this been going on?" Dumbledore asked quietly, the guilt was settling in, it seemed like every time he made a decision that was suppose to help Harry it did nothing but go wrong.

"Since I can remember." Dudley said softly, not looking at his mother who was crying again to herself.

"You're saying that Potter's been abused all his life?" Severus snapped at the boy and Dudley turned to him wondering why the man was so unpleasant.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, but we were never allowed to tell. If _he_ found out that we even spoke a word about what he did he would've killed us."

"Why didn't you try to run sooner?"

"I was scared!" Petunia cried out mournfully. "I tried once to stop him and he told me he would hurt Dudley, he's all I have. My parents are dead and Lily is dead, I had no one."

"You could've contacted me." Albus glared at the women. "Somehow you could've found a way."

"If you care so much, why did you never bother to check up on him!? You dropped him off on our doorstep and I admit at first I never cared about Harry but never once did I want this life for him, never once did I think I had married that kind of man! Goddamn it I was scared!"

The silence that followed was overwhelming and all parties in the room were lost in their own thoughts. Severus was revaluating every thing he thought about Potter or thought he knew about the gryffindor, Petunia was lost in her anguish wondering how it all had gone to hell. Albus was still feeling guilty, for placing him with the Dursley's, for never checking up on the boy to see that he was being raised properly, that he was happy. Dudley was debating with himself, if he should let them on to Harry's most dark secret. Oh how his cousin would hate him, but he was trying to do the right thing by Harry. He wanted redemption for every bad thing he had done to Harry, for being a bully instead of standing by him, for shunning him and going along with his father, for never speaking up when he saw with his own eyes what his father had done to Harry when they were children… He needed to do the right thing or he wouldn't be able to forgive himself…. Was it worth the price of having his cousin hate him?

Maybe it was better to just keep Harry's secret and hoped that he would speak up on his own? While he didn't know Harry as well as he should he just knew that Harry would never tell another soul about the rapes. Did that give Dudley the right to speak up though, they were family but before this year they were never friends or close, he made Harry's life hell so what right did he have in spilling his secrets? Yet he knew what the right thing was and even if Harry hated him, he would understand in the end that what Dudley was about to do wasn't to hurt him but to help him, because Harry did need help, even if his cousin wasn't willing to admit that.

"There is one more thing that happened… well it hasn't actually happened in years. He stopped when Harry started going here, um I think it stopped anyways. He would never tell you, I doubt he would tell anyone." Dudley was babbling but it was hard to say out loud, and if it was hard for him to say something that didn't even happen to him, he couldn't begin to fathom how it would be for Harry.

Severus and Albus looked at the boy curiously wondering what the round boy was trying to say. Petunia stopped crying long enough to look at her son in horror, shaking her head.

"He's going to be so mad." She whispered looking at her son with a strange emotion in her eyes.

"I don't care, it's for his own good… One night, I can't remember how old I was now but it was years ago, um I woke up for some reason, I think I was thirsty and I left my room when I heard something coming from the sitting room. I went downstairs quietly and peeked in-" The teen trailed off quietly reliving the moment. He remembered everything so well mostly because he couldn't stop reliving them in his nightmares. "He was on top of Harry, god he was so small underneath him, and I remember he had his hand around his mouth covering the sounds and Harry's face was so red and tears were running down his face, his eyes were tightly closed, probably in pain… of course pain… But he just kept going, and going, and I just ran away, I-" He stopped again.

Both men in the room listened to the story and paled at what Dudley was getting at. Severus was the first to speak. "His uncle raped him."

Ashen Dudley nodded his head. "I think it happened all the time too, but we never said anything… I told mum but she said to keep my mouth shut or else it would be us so I did, I kept my mouth shut."

"That fucking bastard!" Severus roared, there was no excuse for it, none whatsoever, he didn't like Potter but never did he wish that kind of childhood on anyone. "Albus he should be sent to Azkaban, or better yet let me have him, death is too good for someone like him."

"Calm down Severus, he will be dealt with you do not have to worry about that. I must go see Poppy, she has to know. Set up rooms for them." The headmaster added absentmindedly and stood making his way out of the room and towards the hospital wing.

HP + DM

Harry opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the ceiling. He had made it to Hogwarts and lived it seemed, He didn't feel any pain, mostly everything was numb but he knew once the potions wore off he would feel all the cuts and bruises that plagued his body. The gryffindor guessed that by now the headmaster would know how he came to be this way and wondered how much explaining he would have to do.

"Harry?" A soft whisper spoke his name and he turned to stare at the person that sat at his right. The headmaster sat there staring at him, and Harry noted in dismay that he looked older then ever.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry croaked and realized that his throat was extremely dry.

The old wizard summoned a glass of water and helping him sit up, put the tip of the glass to his mouth, helping him drink.

"Thank you, sir." The gryffindor said blushing slightly but his throat was feeling a lot better.

"You don't need to thank me. My dear boy, I am so sorry. It seems that I can't do right by you Harry."

He looked down at the bed, picking at the threading with his good hand as the other one he noticed was in a black brace. He couldn't meet the eyes of the person he looked up to as a mentor.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, sir."

"I have everything to be sorry about Harry, I should have done so much better for you, I just never thought it would have been that bad. I never once thought that this would happen."

"Sir please don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." Harry said again and peaked up at Dumbledore.

"No matter what you say my boy I will carry this guilt." Harry looked down glaring. "Why did you never say anything?" He didn't sound mad or reproachful, just sadly curious.

Harry shrugged and flinched in pain. "I don't know, I just could never bring myself to tell anyone. It was easier to hide behind the perfect gryffindor persona everyone had of me then the actual truth." He said quietly.

The headmaster looked at him seriously, too intensely for him to keep staring into the all-knowing blue eyes that were lacking the twinkle that were usually present. "Harry this is going to be very hard for you to answer but I need to know the truth. Neither I nor anyone else will ever look down on you but you need to tell me the truth, please."

Harry didn't say anything but Dumbledore asked anyways, waiting for his reaction. "Has Vernon ever sexually abused you?"

The gryffindor's eyes widen as he lost whatever little color he had in his face. "Why are you asking me something like that?"

"Harry please just tell me."

"No! No, no, no never!" Harry shook his head and refused to lift his head up. Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed slightly. Before reopening them staring at the teen on the bed.

"Harry I know."

His head snapped up and his gaze was frozen as he stared at the headmaster, shaking his head. Harry was about to deny it all over again when the door opened and Severus was leading the two Dursley's in. Harry glowered at them and focused in on Dudley, he knew it had to be him, Petunia was too scared to open her mouth.

"I HATE YOU!" He bellowed at Dudley who flinched back. "I hate you! The one thing I told you not to tell anyone! I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut!" Harry was so blinded by anger he couldn't think straight. He threw the glass he had in his hand at his cousin who dodged it barely, Harry was making to get out of the bed when hands pushed him down.

"I'm sorry but they had to know Harry, I'm sorry!" He heard Dudley say but he didn't care for his pathetic excuses. All he could think was they knew, they knew that he wasn't better then a whore, oh why couldn't Dudley just keep his mouth quiet.

"IT WASN'T YOUR SECRET TO TELL!"

"You don't keep something like that a secret, I should've said something the first time I saw it." He argued.

"No you should've kept your stupid fucking mouth shut! I hate you, I hate you, I fucking hate you!" He shouted again and tried to get up again when the hands were back forcing him down. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU!" He screamed and struggled wildly against the hands. "Let me go!" He struggle harder not caring for his injuries.

"Poppy!" Someone yelled and then there was another glass being push to his lips and he turned his head away.

"No! Please let me go, let go!" He screamed. "Stop it!"

"Hold him down so that I can get the potion in his mouth."

Tears were coursing down his face as he begged to be let go but they wouldn't go away and they held his face as something was forced down his throat. His struggles became weaker and his body felt heavy and then he couldn't remember anything else.

Poppy glared at them all. "I cannot have you disturbing my patient like this. Headmaster you should've waited till he was better recovered to ask him such questions. I can't keep him sedated at all times so it would be better if you two-" She turned to the Dursley's. "Were to keep away, at least until he is fully recovered or we're going to have another episode like this. Severus can you contact your psychologist friend. Harry will be fine physically in a few weeks but mentally he is going to be unstable." Pomfrey said and everyone nodded not wanting to argue with the headstrong nurse.

With Harry unconscious Severus lead the Dursley's back to the room they were currently staying in, and Dumbledore left to his office lost in his thoughts.

HP+ DM

A/n- Hey guys, so I updated and it didn't take a year for me, so that's really good don't you think. I'm so glad that you guys like this story so much and hopefully you like the way I'm going with this.

I gave some background on Draco and how's he's feeling, and Harry's deep dark secret (finally) came to light, at least to some people. A little warning for the next chapter or so Harry is going to be mad, and especially at Dudley.

Evil Jenyus- I've actually seen the other Moulin Rogue story but never got around to reading it, but thanks so much for liking my as well. I actually don't like my earlier chapters and I might re-write them but we'll see. Hope you liked this one.

SarahWRadcliffe- Lol Vernon will get what he deserves but personally death would be too for him…

Candy- I'm still writing, hope you keep on reviewing ;-)

Lillie chan- Seeing as you were the starter of this little ole' story, I got to give you thanks!

Missamy831- I updated lol, did you like?

Lil joker- Thanks so much for the review, did you like this chapter?

Drarythoughts- Did I answer most of the questions in this chapter? Thanks a lot, it's funny that you mentioned Romeo + Juliet; I had seen the movie recently and then got to reading the actual play, so I guess it came across in my reading. I'm glad that you like it and hope that you keep on liking it ;-)

Frikin Carefree Trunks- Last chapter was a bit difficult to write and I even thought that it felt a bit rushed but I don't like dragging things out, I tried harder with this chapter so hopefully you liked it better… I'm a little on the fence about it.

Ratgirl- Thanks for the review!

Semper paratis- I updated pretty quickly huh lol, well fast for me anyways. Harry's secret came out to a few people but I'm still debating if I should let Draco know yet and even if he does know or doesn't they won't be having a real relationship for a bit, Harry is so not ready for anything like that. Now that doesn't mean that they won't hook up (hint)… Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think!


	17. Prostitution is the World’s Oldest Profe

**Prostitution is the World's Oldest Profession, And I Dear Madame, Am a Professional.**

_I'm ashamed of myself and unspeakable sins that I've committed and…  
I've made mistakes but I'll find my way. No explanation for the things I've failed at before  
They can't hold my hand  
It just hurts to be a man  
Through the tortures of the damned. If I only had an axe I'd sever the ties I've made with the world _

Bayside "Tortures of the damned"

His eyes felt heavy as he opened them only to reclose them again. Harry wasn't tired anymore though and he forced them open again. He lay there staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts and the events from the previous night (was it last night or longer, he wondered to himself.) were coming back to him.

'Oh god, they all know now! He had tried so hard, so hard to keep it from all of them. How would they look at him now? Like the whore he felt like? With their useless pity or think him weak.' Harry wasn't in any hurry to find out either way.

"You're awake, the nurse said you would be sleeping a little longer."

Harry turned his gaze from the ceiling to glare at his cousin who occupied the chair next to his bed. A magazine sat across his lap so he must have been watching him for awhile.

"Go away." He hissed and watched as a hurt expression crossed over Dudley's face, but he couldn't find it in him to feel any remorse.

"Harry please I only did what I thought was right. You were never going to say anything and something like this is not something to keep secret!" The blond argued with him.

"I don't care if you thought you were doing the right thing! It wasn't your secret to tell!" Harry raised himself off the bed. "You didn't have any right to say anything!"

"They can help you." Dudley insisted.

"I hate you."

His cousin gave him a small grin in return. "I love you."

"You're the freak, you know that right?" Harry continued to glower.

Again Dudley didn't rise to the bait and instead shrugged. "I'm trying not to be." He simply said and Harry became even angrier.

"Who are you?!" Harry demanded. This wasn't his cousin, where had the bully gone, the one to terrorize his days at school and at home. The one who gloated at him while he did chores, where was that cousin, that one he knew and could deal with. This Dudley was patient and nice and everything he didn't think possible.

"I told you Harry, what he did to you was wrong, and I'm so sorry I never said anything before this but I'm trying to be better."

Harry remained silent to this, turning his body around to stare out the window. He was trying to not think about anything, but it was hard. Literally it felt like someone put a radio in his head and there was only one station that kept replaying the same thing. His pain, it was not a physical one Madam Pomfrey had cured that with a wave of her wand and a couple of potions. No this pain was inside of him, making him feel hollow, Vernon it seemed had taken everything and it was so much worst now that they knew. Before he could pretend he was like them, the normal people, but there was no more pretending anymore. Maybe later he could forgive Dudley but right now he hated him so much! All he had asked from him was to keep his fucking mouth shut and he couldn't even do that!

Harry was momentarily distracted by the door opening and Madam Pomfrey, the headmaster and Snape entered the room looking slightly surprised that Harry was sitting up awake.

"How are you feeling Harry?" The nurse asked as she took her wand out and scanned him over.

"I'm fine." He said quietly looking down at his hands. "When can I leave?"

"You're mostly healed but the wound on your side still needs to heal properly and moving about won't help it any. I want your wrist to stay in the brace for a few more days and then we'll heal it with magic."

"When can I leave?" He asked again, his voice hard.

"Harry!" Professor Dumbledore reprimanded him.

Harry didn't say anything but a blush covered his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Dudley get up and offer his seat to Dumbledore who took it. Snape remained quiet as he stood behind the headmaster.

"I'd like to keep you here tonight but tomorrow you can return to your dorm if you feel up to it." The elderly women said and moved back staring at Dumbledore with worried eyes, none of this which Harry caught as he refused to look up.

"Harry I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this and I was discussing with Professor Snape that you should talk to someone." The gryffindor's head snapped up so quickly it was amazing that he didn't get whiplash. "Professor Snape has a friend who is a very good psychologist, we've already contacted him and he's agreed to come and talk to you."

"Snape has friends?" The words were out his mouth before he could properly think about what he said and who he said it too.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter!" Snape snarled at him.

Harry bit the inside of his mouth to stop from grinning madly. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he didn't seem to care.

"Harry please don't be rude to Professor Snape." The old headmaster sighed quietly.

"I don't want to talk to anyone professor, please don't make me." Harry asked but Dumbledore shook his head regretfully.

"I'm sorry but I think it's for the best, you should not keep this bottle up. He will help you."

"It doesn't change a damn thing! It won't take back the years of _rape_." They weren't listening to him, why would they when they thought everything was for the best for him. Harry realized early on that he held no control whatsoever.

They were all silent after he'd said this, and he wasn't looking down, no Harry was looking back at them and none of them were looking at him. Petunia looked close to tears, again. Dudley looked sadly at the floor, there was no twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and Snape just looked uncomfortable. No one had anything to say though, they knew he was right. No matter how much he talked or spilled his guts or whatever they though best for him it would never erase what had been done.

"He'll come after the holidays, three times a week in the room of requirements." Dumbledore said softly laying a hand over Harry's who flinched out of the hold.

* * *

Draco walked aimlessly not ready to let go of his thoughts. The few slytherins and Blaise had returned to the common room after the spectacular snowball fight. Draco heaved a sigh and hopped off the couch and made his way towards the door, not bothering to answer Blaise's call for him.

He wanted to think about something else, tried very hard indeed to think of anything but Harry and the dreams yet he found it nearly impossible to do so. If he closed his eyes he saw Jade lying on the stage floor covered in rose petals while Draconian leaned over the body crying. He couldn't help but think about Harry, and what he was doing during the holiday break, was he enjoying himself? Was he eating and sleeping okay…? Did Harry miss him like he missed the Gryffindor?

Draco gave a quiet sigh, stopped walking and looked at the familiar corridor. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he faced the stairs that led up to the astronomy tower. Inadvertently he led himself here, to the place where Harry went when he wanted to be alone or was troubled. It was only natural now that he came here too.

Making up his mind he went up the stairs and shivered as the cold wind reached him. Draco pulled out his wand and cast a warming charm over himself, drawing his winter cloak closer to him. Warmer now he entered the room. Only thing there was already someone else in the room.

The boy (Draco could tell it was a male from the back.) was lying on his side showing his back to the door and shivering violently. He had no cloak, slippers and was dressed in pajamas, Draco thought the boy was crazy but he approached warily anyways. Draco knelt down and turned the guy over, staring in shock as Harry's sleeping face stared back at him.

For a minute Draco wondered if he was hallucinating, Harry was suppose to be at his relative's home, but here he was half frozen. Shaking his head Draco knew he had to act quickly, he took off his cloak off and wrapped it around Harry.

"Harry wake up…Come on Harry." The blond said as he put his arms underneath the cold body and lifted him in his arms, racing down the stairs.

"Don't take me to the hospital wing." Harry whispered as he stared up Draco who had stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Harry you probably have hypothermia, don't be difficult about this." Draco told him and held on tighter as Harry began to struggle in his hold. "Okay fine, if you don't want to go there then where?" He demanded.

The Gryffindor shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care just not to the hospital wing."

Draco glared and turned around, it was lucky for them that it was dinner time and the Slytherins would be in the great hall. Walking quickly he headed down to the dungeons and into the common room, as expected there was no one there. In his room he laid Harry down and turned to his dresser and pulled out fresh clothes.

"Harry take the pajamas off and put these on. Do you need help?" Draco told him as he reached for the Gryffindor. Harry slowly sat up with the help of Draco and put on the new clothes. "Good now lay down." Harry did and was surprised when Draco laid with him, wrapping his body around his.

"What are you doing?" He asked shivering.

"You have to warm up but if you do too quickly your body will go into shock. Body heat is the best in case you do have hypothermia." Draco told him as he held him closer.

"How do you know that?"

Harry could feel the smirk on Draco's face as he answered him. "It's called reading Harry, try it sometime."

"Don't be mean to me when I can't be mean back." Harry said sleepily and he closed his eyes.

"What were you doing up there?" He asked but didn't receive an answer. "Harry?" He looked over the gryffindor's shoulder and saw that the boy was already deep in sleep. Giving a sigh he closed his eyes and rested as well, letting the relief washed over him. Harry was in his arms, he didn't know why he was back in Hogwarts or how but at the moment he didn't care, Harry was with him.

Harry opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room and arms around his middle. He turned around swiftly and came face to face with Draco. Harry frowned as he tried to remember how exactly he ended up in Draco's room and in his bed. He pushed the heavy blanket aside and noticed that he wasn't even wearing the standard infirmary pajamas, these were nicer than the one he'd been wearing before.

Harry ignored all that for the moment and went back to recollecting his thoughts. He remembered sneaking out of the infirmary when Pomfrey went to her office for a late lunch, and the others had gone and he remembered going to the astronomy tower, but after that everything got a bit blurry. He vaguely recalled being carried and falling asleep again but that was it. Changing his line of thinking he stared at Draco's face, peaceful and relaxed in sleep.

Harry couldn't resist touching as he raised his hand to tuck a loose lock of hair behind Draco's ear, moving his fingers lightly over his eyes, down his nose and very lightly he touched his lips, noticing how the top one was slighter fuller then the bottom lip. He was so focused on his exploring that he never noticed when gray eyes opened, he only noticed when the lips pressed together to give his finger a kiss.

"'ello-" The blond yawned and stretched. "Did you sleep well, do you feel okay?" He asked.

"I feel fine, how did I get here?"

Draco gave him a concern look. "You don't remember? I found you asleep in the astrology tower, and you didn't want to go to the infirmary so I brought you here."

"I remembered being carried." Harry told him as he sat up.

"What were you doing up there anyways, and without a cloak or shoes or anything? Actually what are you doing in Hogwarts!?" Draco asked wanting answers now that Harry was okay.

The Gryffindor blushed and looked away not ready to be so forthcoming with the truth to those questions. Draco reached over and placed his hand gently on Harry's cheek turning his head around to face him.

"What happened?"

"I've been here for a couple of days, I was in the infirmary." He said quietly.

"Why?"

"Err… Well I had an accident." It wasn't a total lie, he did have an accident of sorts, and it went by the name of Vernon.

"An accident, then why did you leave?" Draco asked him suspiciously

"Because I was sick of being there, I'm _fine_." Harry stressed, he was sick of people not taking his word for truth.

"You should probably go back before you get into trouble." The blond said even though he was as unwilling for Harry to leave him as Harry was to go back to the hospital wing. "What kind of accident did you have?"

Harry felt the blood rushing to his cheeks again and he wanted to look away but stayed facing Draco. "Oh er, I tripped and fell down the stairs." He gave a tiny laugh. "Clumsy of me huh?"

Draco didn't laugh because he knew that Harry wasn't that clumsy at all, it just didn't make sense. If Harry fell at home, where he stayed with muggles then wouldn't they have taken to him a muggle hospital?

"How did you fall?"

"Not sure, I guess over my feet or there must have been something on the stairs that I missed."

"Why didn't your family take you to the muggle hospital then?"

Draco could see that the question visibly flustered Harry as he scrambled to come up with something to say. "I'm not sure." Harry said lamely.

"You told me you don't get along with them because they don't like magic, so why would they bring you here?" Draco continued, it didn't add up at all.

"Damn it Draco it's none of your business!" Harry said loudly as he threw the covers off him and made to get off the bed, but he was grabbed by his arm and he stayed where he was.

"Why don't you trust me? Tell me the truth, I promise I won't react badly." Draco said holding on to his arm. Harry remained silent but a big part of him wanted to speak the truth, he just wanted to let the blond know everything, it was a ludicrous idea and surly Draco would look down on him when he found out how unworthy, how dirty he really was inside.

Harry shook his head. "You won't look at me the same, I know it you won't. I don't look damaged but inside I'm broken, you'll hate me."

Draco let go of his arm and instead grabbed his face in-between his hands. "You're speaking nonsense."

"Vernon shot me." He blurted out.

"Who- What!?"

"My uncle, he shot me. That's why I was in the hospital wing, my aunt and cousin are here too. The three of us got away on the knight bus but he grazed my side before we got away. He use to hit me a lot when I was younger, he was horrible to me but never to Dudley, my cousin. At first I cared but after awhile you numb yourself to most bad things, or try to anyways. It stopped mostly when I got my letter but I guess he's been under a lot of stress at work lately and he just snapped." This was all said in a rush, knowing that he if he didn't get it out now he would never be able to say it.

Harry looked down at the bed, not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes. Draco would tell him to go away and that would be it for them. He was taken aback when he felt Draco wrap his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

He didn't know what to say, what do you say when someone confesses something like that. Saying '_sorry'_ seemed so trite and patronizing so he held on to Harry, just wishing he could do something.

"You're an idiot if you think I'll hate you for something that's not even in your control. How could you even think that?" Draco finally said as he let go of Harry.

The gryffindor just shrugged, knowing that he left out one huge detail to his home life. He ignored it for now and relished in the relief that Draco wasn't turning him away. On impulse he leaned in pressing his lips to Draco's who didn't react at first taken by surprise but quickly forgot it in favor to kiss Harry back.

It had started innocently enough with just the touching of the lips, but Draco could never get enough of Harry and opened his mouth a bit wider, swiping his tongue over Harry's full lips begging to taste him even more. Abandoning all reason Harry moaned and opened his mouth to Draco's tongue. They remained kissing in frenzy, Draco laid him down on the bed and he positioned himself on top, between Harry's legs. They broke apart breathless but Draco didn't stop there, he kissed Harry along his jaw making a path down to his neck, where he sucked on his pulse gently. Harry moaned and bucked his hip up, coming into contact with Draco's, who hissed at the friction.

They were lost in the sensation of each other, that neither heard the knock on the door or when a few moments later opened and the head of slytherin stepped into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter! Cease that at once!" Professor Snape growled and both boys sprang apart staring wide eyed back at him. Snape was glaring at Harry who blushed deeply and ducked his head. "You have everyone worried and for nothing." He told the gryffindor, glaring heatedly.

"I didn't want to be there anymore, I'm all right." Harry said quietly refusing to look up.

"Oh yes because you have years of experience as a healer, Potter you know you are no condition to be _here_." The potion's master stressed the last word as he stared at Harry, who turned an even deeper shade of red.

Harry glared as he jumped off the bed, ignoring Draco who had reached for him and was intent on making his exit when Snape reached out to grab him arm. He flinched back, glowering. "Do not touch me!"

"The headmaster is waiting for you in the hospital wing, along with your family." Snape told him but let go of his arm. "They are worried about you."

"Better late than never I suppose." Harry muttered.

"Wait I'm coming with you." Draco said as he got off the bed but his head of house turned to him, still scowling.

"You will wait for me in my office while I escort Potter back to the hospital wing." Snape told him before turning to following behind the gryffindor.

Draco could only glare at the closing door.

* * *

And there you are folks chapter 17! And it only took another six months to put out… Sorry I wish I could give some awesome excuse but that would a lie. Honestly I had the chapter written for a while and kept meaning to post it but for some reason I never felt like it was good enough.. sorry the next one should be out sooner but with me you can never depend on that… Honestly I'll try harder, I want this story to be done along with Wonder What's Next so I can start on something that's been brewing in my mind.

THANK YOU ALL AROUND TO SOME FAITHFUL REVIEWERS: This chapter is to all of you for actually taking the time to write something nice about my horrid sorry ;-)

1Padfoot1- You were one of the main reasons for me updating, your review was very nice. So thank you very much, I'm glad you're liking the story so far and I'll try to keep Snape a little more in character. Hope you liked the Draco/Harry moment! And honestly I don't think there's much left but I'm going to take a guess-estimate of maybe 25 to 30 chapters… maybe shorter.

LazycrazyKitten- I know I'm horrible when it comes to updating but I going to try and finish this story very soon, promise! And it won't be another year till I update again.

DoubleTime- There's going to be a whole lot of Draco/Harry moments coming just you wait!

Leesoca- Yay for snaps! And laugh while most of my stories too… I love the over dramatics but that's what I do lol.

Evil Jenyus- Well he didn't literally burst in but he did take him in his arms and do alittle more… what did you think? And don't you worry there will more Draco/Harry moments!

Liljoker- I've got a few things planned for when the psychologist comes in, it won't be easy for Harry to open up but the doctor will eventually help Harry.

Semper Paratis- Dudley and Petunia will be there for a little longer but they're not central to the plot. Draco finds about most of Harry's past in this chapter but the biggest secret won't come out to play for a little longer… I want something a little more intense, and honestly its not easy to admit something like that casually. But I hope you stick around and keep reading to find out.

Sarah W Radcliffe- Vernon will get what's coming to him promise you! And I hope you liked this chapter.

Kay peeps I'm out like a light blub! Remember its kind to rewind and review!


End file.
